


Love Bites (but who doesn't?)

by KimSuccGin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bear!Yunho, Jongho is Jongho, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Vamp!San, Vamp!Seonghwa, Vamp!Yeosang, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolf!Hongjoong, Wolf!Mingi, Wolf!Wooyoung, firm mentions of gay shit, mentions of hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimSuccGin/pseuds/KimSuccGin
Summary: When you're a hopeless romantic vampire and fate shoves you in the direction of a bright and bubbly wolf, who are you to deny when your strings cross, even if that means all ties get a little tangled?Also known as, what happens when you have a vampire kink and a Choi San kink.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Yeosang is loved by everybody
Comments: 81
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope I did well! I'll be attempting to do regular updates, but I'm also terrible, so I make no promises LMAO. Any and all comments and critiques are welcome! Let me know your thoughts, and feelings. <3  
> -twitter user KimSuccGin

The sound of the bar would be overwhelming to most humans, but fortunately for San, he stopped being human long enough ago. He grabs the drink set in front of him, a bourbon sour, and his lips quirk up at the mention of blood orange juice being the main ingredient. He didn't think he was obvious, but sometimes people can just tell and it's not as if anyone knowing was going to be a problem in this modern day, especially in the progressive city they inhabit. San gifts the bartender a knowing glance before turning to face the room behind him to get a good grasp on his surroundings.

It's loud, and bustling, and it’s all very human. The wall lights are dim in the wide open room that’s decorated by stools, a pool table to the side, and a jukebox that people are using to play and dance to their favorites. He watches as strangers mingle and move around him, seemingly more free than San has been feeling as of late. Their bodies are packed together, music is blaring, and somewhere, off in the distance, something sharp pricks at San's nose. His eyebrows furrow together, and his eyes flicker about; searching, curious and alert. He inhales a bit more intensely than he means to when he realizes.

There's always something about a pack of wolves that puts him on edge. They smell sweet, but with a musk that humans just don't have. It's like settling rainfall in the soil, and the mist that lingers in your nose after, and to San, he knows it’s animal. The shorter man that leads in the front pulls his gaze to immediately connect with San's and his face twists slightly before it carefully composes. He runs a hand through his silver hair, turning to look up at one of the two tall fellows with him, the one with brown hair and bear ears indicating his species, and then the group continues on, seemingly ignoring his existence. He wants to feel a little offended, knowing he’s worth more than a swift glance and dismissal, but he also chalks it up to disappointment because he can’t help but wonder more since he doesn’t recognize them. Nonetheless, San decides it's better to mind his business so he moves to face the bar again, and takes a solid gulp from his glass, downing most of it. 

He’s welcoming the distraction, choosing not to let the unexpected interruption overtake him, when his bartender returns; it’s a younger gentleman with jet black hair and arms that looked like they were made to destroy. He greets San and asks if he needs a refill, to which he nods. He’s asking for a shot of something strong, not caring about the taste or price, when soft hands slide up the back of his neck and hold his jaw from behind. San's lips turn up and he leans back to meet eyes with Yeosang, his closest friend besides his sire, and when he does, he's met with a bright smile.

“Hey, you made it! I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to hunt you down,” San teases, flashing his fangs playfully and tilting his head. Yeosang lets out a puff of laughter and plops down on the red, leather barstool to San’s right. San calls to make it two shots, giggling when his companion's face crumples up at the dark liquor being poured in front of them. “Suck it up, babe, that’s what you get for showing up late.”

“Ah well, you’re just lucky to even be blessed with my presence,” Yeosang says, poking his tongue out cheekily before continuing on. “I would've arrived sooner but I got a little sidetracked on the way in.” His voice trails off, copper eyes falling to the section of the building that San was pretending didn't have his interest. San follows his gaze at the same time he hears a cough from that direction. The bear from earlier is looking right at Yeosang, big arms crossed over his broad chest and posture challenging. Neither of them necessarily sense any malice but there is a loaded curiosity there, one that feels intense as it stabs at the two of them, so Yeosang sends a polite smile his way. The other big member of the group, a red-haired wolf who’s tail flicks attentively, sets his hand on the bear's shoulder and it causes him to huff and turn away. “It's strange to see a bear running with a wolf pack, especially one that’s so small too. I wonder what brings them here specifically.” 

San nods along, thinking about the really bad encounter with wolves he’s heard about and how it must be playing in his friend’s head. San wasn't there to witness it, still not having been reborn and taken in, but he’s come to know that predators with big heads always make the loudest noise when they hit the ground.

“They _seem_ safe enough, at least,” San comments, eyes following the other short pack member as he bounces around the other men with him, big grin stretching his lips. He watches the man with his thick thighs, ash blonde hair with white wolf ears atop, and the shriek of a giggle he catches without using his enhanced hearing. That is, up until Yeosang nudges San's elbow, forcing him from his thoughts and making him refocus on his company. “I'm sure we'll see how everything will play out, for now we can be wary and hope that they’ll be nice.” 

The other's eyes glaze over briefly, seemingly away from the moment and confirming San’s thoughts, before he reaches for the shot, raising it for a toast with San and then knocking it back. Their glasses slam to the counter like thunder before they ask for and grab two more mixed drinks, making sure to order for a triple rather than single pour. San throws down enough cash for the service and for the alcohol and then they wander their way towards the back door.

“You know, I'm starting to question why we're consistently going out to meet at bars, it takes us ten times the drinks to get even remotely buzzed,” San questions as they push through the back door to the patio, sipping all the way. San drinks in the fresh air, allowing it to clear the human scent from his system. Not that he has a lack of control, but being around so many beating hearts is not a temptation to be taken lightly. The two take seats on the bench against the metal fence that locks in the patio, shoulders knocking together when they press close, and the lantern lights that are strung above them illuminate their faces as they speak.

“ _You're_ the one who likes when we’re social outside of the house. _I'm_ just here to get a break from Seonghwa since he's been overly stressed for whatever damned reason,” Yeosang responds and San shrugs back at him. Seonghwa had been all over the city lately to run more errands and hold more meetings than normal, not to mention hoarding extra blood. Neither of them knew why yet, and every time they had asked, they were brushed off and told not to worry for the moment. “I know if my sire tells us not to concern ourselves, we shouldn't press it, but that doesn't stop me from wondering what’s going on. I mean, he’s already on edge, maybe learning about the wolves will set him off.”

“It’s definitely a possibility, but either way, we’ll get it out of him, one way or another,” San says and brings his glass to his lips, relishing in the burn of liquor on his tongue and finding it more comforting than he should.

After about an hour of catching up on each other's day and more soju than probably necessary, the two leave the bar as the night threatens to turn light, arms wrapped tightly around opposing shoulders and their tan cheeks both having turned pink. San is giggling into Yeosang's chest as they sway into the street and San wonders aloud if they will “run into the pack again anytime soon.” Thoughts of the younger wolf and his pretty laugh float through his mind, and he doesn't notice, but Yeosang glances down knowingly and then presses a short kiss to the top of his head instead of saying anything he’s thinking. His answer is to shrug San off of him and then straighten him out so the two of them can make better time to get home.

When San takes his weight back from Yeosang, he gets an idea in his light, floaty head, and begins to stretch his body with intent. He leans forward, cracking his neck and facing Yeosang with a toothy grin, fangs poking out purposely. “Oh yeah? You're on!'' comes out of Yeosang as he guesses what San wants and matches his stance. After the two count down together, they launch forward and run with as much speed as they can muster. They giggle and shove at each other while they race but even with both trying their best, their hands hit the door at almost identical times. Yeosang shrugs, breathing heavily mostly out of habit, but San _swears_ he felt his fingertips touch the wood first. Yeosang lets him have it just to see his breathy smile grow wider and it almost feels as good as a win to him.

“I don't hear hyung upstairs so I'm going to assume he's out being a grown up again,” San comments, taking off his leather jacket and tossing it over a chair in the living room. He drops down on the couch, kicking his legs up and waving Yeosang off to his room, but not before calling him over to kiss his cheek swiftly. “Don’t stay up too late or I’ll come up there later,” he promises, and gets a brief smile in return. He's not alone long before Byeol, his sweet Siamese cat that didn't mind that he was a predator, jumps into his lap and nuzzles against the sides of his arms where they rest. San picks her up and brings her to face level so that he can rub his cheeks against hers and get a purr in return. "Hey, pretty girl, nice to see you, too."

San sets her back in her resting place on his legs so that he can get back to business. He snags his journal from the table in front of him, preferring to recall his day in it shortly after returning home so that it’s still fresh in his mind. He turns until he finds the next blank page, clicks his pen and the details start flowing onto the paper. Common things like breakfast blood bags and checking in with the locals go easy, but when he thinks back on the bar, his pen hovers. He takes detailed notes about the pack and their energy with hopes that it will make telling Seonghwa go smoothly. He doesn’t want the elder to worry too soon and for him to not think himself into another death.

San himself wasn't sure what to think, because he didn't believe there was an immediate threat, but he also sensed something and it was _more_ than what he was used to, whatever it may be. San writes about how they looked and acted towards him in their small time there and ends his entry with kind-of soft words for the carefree cub of the pack, then he closes the journal and sets it back where he found it. He leans back on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head and he stares at the ceiling blankly for a moment before shutting his eyes. He doesn't rest, considering that it was still relatively early in the night for them and his body didn't always agree with that, but he does let past events take center behind his eyelids.

Something was building, shifting, and it’s been too heavy as of late to deny that. San pondered while rereading his journal often enough and he still couldn’t find any hints, he still didn’t understand what it was. First, Seonghwa and his activities, and now this strange pack moving in on their section of the city? Only time's passage would come to reveal what it all meant, but when you're immortal, time doesn't have the same meaning to you as it does to everyone else.

.

.

.

.

.

After a week straight of Seonghwa ripping the blankets off San earlier than he’s used to, and earlier each and every time, San has had enough. The next time his start of day happens, at least three hours before he’s ready, he yanks the fabric back over his face, only leaving his eyes visible so he can level Seonghwa with the heaviest glare he can manage when he feels tired and drained and not even in the fun way. He knows he probably doesn’t look very intimidating to the elder vampire but he puts as much venom into his silver eyes as he can as he stares.

“I refuse to leave bed today unless you’re gonna tell me why we’re all of a sudden doing your crazy errands together. I get you must have some mystical, amazing reason as to why _you’re_ being weird and doing all this running around, but I demand to know why _I’m_ now being involved,” San snaps and is willing to fight all day about it, rubbing his face into his blanket and sighing at how warm and comfortable he is. Seonghwa looks at the grown man in front of him who’s attempting to sound scary when he looks like a sleepy cat in need of being held and his lips quirk up warmly. He kneels next to San, reaching his hand out to ruffle San’s wavy black hair softly then adjusts so that he can run his nails behind San’s ear and scratch until he watches eyes shut, and protests turn to little mutters. When he pulls back and stands to his height, the blanket gets lowered because San stretches while releasing a loud groan. “All I’m saying is Yeosang is older and should have to do all the important business, I’m still new at this, and just confused and-”

“I understand, San, I do, but there is a reason I’m taking you instead of Yeosang. Not to mention, even though you’re pouting, he has his own responsibilities so don’t think I’m being unfair,” Seonghwa replies and before the other can even attempt to question what the reason is, he takes the moment of vulnerability during San’s movements to pull the blanket right off of him. He moves to leave the room, draping the cover over his shoulder like a cape and tells San to take his time getting ready but he's still going. San huffs, unhappy to not get an answer to either of his curiosities but fully intending to remind Seonghwa of this later. He rolls to plant his face into his pillow and lets out a loud sigh, choosing to whisper his further discomfort into his bed before he turns and jumps to his feet.

He leaves his bedroom, being sure to drag his phone along, and makes his way to the bathroom, stretching again all the while. His bones ache and crack like he's still aging, and it makes him laugh quietly to himself as he goes. He passes Yeosang's door, the only other room on the smaller top floor of the house they shared, and reaches his destination of the bathroom. He sets his phone on the sink counter, clicking on his recently played album and makes sure it’s on max volume when he starts humming along to being told to “do his thang” by his latest favorite song.

San breathes deeply as he braces himself on the sink, staring into the mirror and trying to put himself together as a person. It’s not like he can’t function at any point of the day, but he’s young and it’s bright and it’s hard. He shakes himself out of it before he starts feeling too fuzzy and he shrugs out of his satin pajamas so that he can enter the shower. When he shuts the curtain and turns away from the spray of water, he lets the warmth make him feel a little more awake, a little more “human”. He quickly washes yesterday away from his body, rubs at his face a couple extra times before he has to get out and then pushes the shower curtain back so he can grab the softest towel in reach. He wraps it around his waist to cover himself and heads back towards his room to look for an outfit, debating while he walks. He figures something comfortable, because if this is going to continue to be a repeat occurrence, he’s not going to keep dressing up for it. 

He’s opening the drawer to his dresser when his room door opens suddenly, and he lets out a squeak whilst going to grip his towel tightly with one hand. He looks to the doorway to find the culprit and is faced with a sleepy looking Yeosang who’s wrapped up in a hoodie and pajama pants and staring at him softly.

“Okay before you complain, in my defense, you should’ve heard me coming, it’s not my fault you weren’t using your ears,” Yeosang grumbles, his voice raw and breaking from being freshly awoken. San lets out a sharp exhale, shaking his head at himself and then he reaches towards Yeosang, who shuffles forward slowly so he can be grabbed by San. Yeosang tucks himself under San’s arm like he wants and gets a happy sigh in response.

“Yah, whatever, I was just lost in thought. I didn’t really expect you to be up right now, seeing as the sun is out and it’s early for us,” San says and pulls his friend tighter against his side, pressing his face into honey brown hair and inhaling deeply. It helps to settle him a little bit and he finds that he’s glad that Yeosang came to visit.

“I wanted to come see you before you were off. I know you’ve been more stressed lately and I just wanted to make sure you’d be okay when you left today,” Yeosang admits, letting San hold him tightly and rest his lips gently against his head. Yeosang gets to feel the smooth expanse of skin where they’re pushed together and San himself relishes in the contact. He had obviously tried to hide how tired he had been from accompanying his elder but no matter what he was going to attempt, his friend was always going to see it. You don’t drag a dying boy home if you don’t plan to live for them, so Yeosang would always be soft for San and there wasn’t much more to it than that. “Text me if you need company later, I don’t think I’m up to much today myself.”

Yeosang removes himself from San’s grasp, ignoring the little whimper of discontent he gets as an answer, and waddles his way back towards his own bedroom to get more rest. After he’s alone once more, San feels more alright than he did previously and he’s able to hum happily as he goes to grab his clothes for the day. A smirk forms on his face when he comes up with an idea, and he tosses his towel to the side so that he can get dressed in a spectacular outfit that he just _knows_ Seonghwa will love.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me right now,” Seonghwa says seriously, staring at San with an intensity you would not expect unless you had done something so massively wrong the planet could end. “Do you want to explain, hm?” He asks San, tone still flat but his lips are visibly fighting to stay downward and he’s clearly amused on some level. San feels a giddy energy bubbling within him at this reaction and all it serves to do is fuel him.

“Explain what? I got ready like I was told, and if you ask me, I’d say I did so faster than normal, too,” San replies, beaming brightly enough at Seonghwa that his eyes squint and his dimples make an appearance. “So really, what’s there to explain-”

“Choi San, you are literally wearing a bathrobe with intent to go into the public with me and, you know what, that’s great because that pack you mentioned is going to be there,” Seonghwa rants, crossing his arms that are definitely decorated in a much more professional manner than San’s. Seonghwa is facing San in his bathrobe while wearing a black shirt topped with a grey blazer and dress pants to match. He runs his hand through his black hair, before shaking and tilting his head at San with an eyebrow raised and lips threatening to go up.

“The pack is going to be there? Well, why wouldn’t you have just said that before, I have to go change, they can’t see me like this. They’re all intimidating and handsome and especially the pretty one with the light hair, oh my god, hold on, I’ll be right back-” San tries to turn back so that he can dart upstairs and change into something else, anything else, but Seonghwa isn’t having any of that. He reaches out much faster than San can anticipate and yanks him by the back of his collar.

“Ah ah ah-”

“Okay, don’t be a stereotype, you sound like the Count from Sesame Street-”

“You made this decision, I’m going to go ahead and say you have to live with it. If you didn’t want to look silly, you should’ve thought about that before putting that on,” snaps Seonghwa playfully, an extra glint to his silver eyes that San wishes he didn’t notice: resolution. San rubs the back of his neck nervously, his smile no longer excited, and he knows that he’s already lost this battle. “Alright, put your shoes on and let’s go. All that extra time you saved by-” he clears his throat “minimizing your outfit is running out. We’re expected to be there shortly.” He gets a huff in response and San slides his feet into the loafers he originally paired with the robe and gets a look in turn.

“What? If I’m going to wear this, I might as well commit to the whole look.” San sticks his tongue out, which pretty much gets ignored, and the two exit the front door to walk up to Seonghwa’s shiny, new car. The pair slide into their respective seats and Seonghwa starts their journey to one of the community centers where today’s supposed important meeting is taking place. San’s leg is bouncing too much to not be noticed and whether it was from anxiety or excitement, he wasn’t sure.

They arrive promptly because Seonghwa refused to let something as silly as a bathrobe prevent him from being as punctual as he always is. San tells Seonghwa to go ahead of him so that he can have an extra moment to collect himself, of which he is allowed, and then he is left alone shortly after. He uses the small mirror on the sunshade to look at himself and smooth his black hair down so that it looks a little neater. He adjusts the tuft of silver hair that marks the front of his bangs so that it pops but isn’t sticking out and then lets out the air he was holding too tightly in his lungs.

“Okay, San, you got this. It's just meeting people. Incredibly attractive people of a species that makes you nervous but just people. Nothing to get too worked up about,” he assures himself, tying his robe closed as an attempt to make it look less lazy. He sighs at himself, feeling sour that his joke got _him_ turned into a joke in the end but oh well, right? As long as the meeting goes by smoothly and maybe he plays it off as intentional, he can get a few laughs and conversations and then it’ll be alright. _And maybe I can have a bottle of soju to end the day later- or six_ . _Definitely six_ , he thinks as he leaves the car and shuts it behind himself, double-checking that it’s locked with the spare key he was left with. He ignores the many pointed looks from different groups of people as he jogs to try to catch up to where he knows Seonghwa is waiting. He slides in carefully at the table of associates who giggle and scoff at his late arrival and attire and he grins awkwardly at his leader when they make eye contact.

Seonghwa outside of the shared look almost pays him no mind and continues talking to the group in front of them. It’s a large, round table full of different covens of vampires, a couple witches, hybrids leaders and everything in between and outside of that. They’re discussing city limits and territory lines within them when San feels something prickle at the back of his neck and carefully pulls his attention back from what’s ahead of him to seek out why. His eyes immediately lock with the young wolf of the pack from the bar who’s staring so intently at San, it almost feels like he’s burning. The moment ends when the wolf’s face breaks into a laugh that looks unintended and he turns very quickly away from San to face his group. San’s eyebrows furrow and his lips pout without his consent as he desperately wants to escape the larger crowd to maybe see if the boy was looking for a reason. And if the reason happened to be the fact that he was dressed like he should be home for the night—yikes.

San sighs and returns himself to the discussion, knowing Seonghwa would want him to at least be able to retain some of it, but he finds his thoughts a little more scattered now. He really wants to leave the table, leave the confusion and the scoffs behind, and possibly even meet the wolf that hasn’t left his journal in a week now. San grumbles to himself and he wishes this was an appropriate time to introduce himself but he knows it’s not so he tries to focus on his elder so that he can feel a little more grounded. However, when Seonghwa comes into view, his steely eyes are actually looking past San and they slip into a strangely intense squint. This causes San to tilt his head and drop his failing attempt at professionalism for the second time today so that he can whip around to figure out what has Seonghwa appearing even more serious than usual. 

His breath catches.

The silver-haired wolf, _the_ alpha who seemingly wanted nothing to do with any vampires, was locked into a staring contest with his friend. The air in the room felt charged and San wasn’t sure if he should look away from what he was witnessing but he didn’t want the entirety of this safe-place to be disturbed because of whatever this pissing match was. He shoves down his feelings and directs himself toward Seonghwa quickly.

“Seonghwa-hyungnim? I do believe Kim Jonghyun-ssi was trying to ask you what you felt about his dog pack keeping an eye on a certain section of the city?” San tries, using the small pieces he did pick up on to try to pull Seonghwa back to him. “Is that something you think you’d be interested in?” Seonghwa responds by releasing a heavy sigh, deep enough that it almost resembles a growl, and he adjusts his blazer before cracking his neck loudly. He places his hands on the surface in front of him and when he raises his head to go back to addressing the table, he appears more collected. Most of the members sitting around them appear slightly unsettled and off but quickly fall back into line and follow Seonghwa’s lead in the conversation. 

San takes this opportunity of distraction to slowly shift so that he can look back behind him but is disappointed to see that the men had already evacuated the building. He wasn’t really too surprised, considering their presence had faded, but he wanted to see for himself. He grumbles and slides down slightly in his seat, playing with his robe’s strings while he listens to the chatter ahead. It’s not like he doesn’t try to listen but it doesn’t stick with him very well, not more than the bitter taste in his mouth.

The rest of the gathering seems to be going alright for Seonghwa, but for San, he finds it hard to sit still after a while. He excuses himself so that he can wander over to where his hyperfixation was hanging out earlier and tries to chill there. Plopping down on the floor, he kicks his legs out and leans his head back against the wall, allowing his eyes to shut so he can take in the scent there as much as possible. There’s admittedly a lot to dissect since San didn’t really know any of the men outside of simple appearance but he feels the jumbled mess of scents stir around the air as he’s sat there and he feels comforted all the while. There was still the musk but it was sweet, overwhelmingly so. It felt like he was sitting in a wet forest but that it wasn’t something scary, it felt good and right to be there. The smell of honey and lavender imprinted itself inside of San’s nose and when Seonghwa came to pry him from his resting place, it ended up coming home with him, too.

When the pair make it to their residence, it’s still evening but late enough to feel like San has been up longer than his vampiric institution would like. Having been awoken during daylight and then forced to exist during it and after, it feels like he’s spent two days worth of time awake already. San sighs to himself, feeling the effects of time on his poor body. He’s dropped off at the door with a brief wave at him before Seonghwa sets off to depart quickly, seemingly still not done with his work for the day. San still wanted to desperately question Seonghwa on the matters that felt so pressing: like why everything was happening in the way that it was and why he had such a visceral reaction to the alpha earlier but he could tell by the blank expression on the driver’s face that it wasn’t going to be a possibility anyway—at least now now.

San lets out the sigh he’s been holding entirely too long and opens the door to enter the building. Byeol is waiting on the couch arm next to his journal that he wasn’t quite ready to scribble in and San goes over to greet her, holding both of her soft cheeks in each hand. She purrs loud enough to tickle the skin of his fingers and the result is a big grin on San’s face. He leans his front against the couch and scratches under her chin while going to pull the cellphone out of his pocket so he can text Yeosang about whether or not his offer for company is on the table. Yeosang, who apparently is off in the city, replies telling San to just meet him at their typical bar and start without him, which is the usual case for them. San smooches Byeol on her head before going upstairs to change out of his robe.

When he exits the home, he’s dressed in a simple, white t-shirt with black joggers and one of his favorite leather jackets. He looks good and hopes that this fact will pull him out of his cluttered state of being enough that, once he’s with Yeosang, he’ll be able to enjoy his night and get his mind off of recent events. He arrives at the bar at a fortunate time, seeing as the night is still young enough that not too many people have shown up yet and the atmosphere is relatively calm. He takes his usual spot at the corner of the bar counter and waits for his puppy eyes and pout to get him noticed for a drink. Of course he could call someone over, but what’s satisfying about that? 

Jongho, the young bartender with black hair that San had finally learned the name of after being waited on multiple times and being denied, slowly walks over to San to see what he needs. He flashes his teeth in response, half smirk and half smile, and is asking for a bottle of fruit-flavored Soju when the barstool to his side is pulled out with a loud screech. San’s mouth puckers out of confusion and when he whips around to look at the intruder in his space, he is hit with a sweet and floral scent. His eyes widen as they meet similar black ones, his lips clamp shut, and he’s forced to heavily exhale his surprise out of his nose. He breathes in and the smell from earlier that day gets refreshed in his nose and it’s almost too much _._

“Oh hey, you don’t mind if I take this seat, right?” it’s with low volume, but a shrill voice rings out. San is met with the warmest and whitest smile from this stranger, so bright it could melt away glacial ice, but really just hacks away at any reserve he might possibly have at defending Yeosang’s seat. He wouldn’t mind, yeah? San would almost think it more wrong to deny _him_ anything at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “San, I wish I could give you the truth right now but I’m not sure if I can,” Seonghwa starts and San looks like a hurt puppy for a moment but that doesn’t stop the words from flowing out. “I’m still getting my own answers and I don’t want to scare you or worry you without having more figured out but I will tell you this-” he leans forward and addresses both of the men with “there’s something brewing: something feral and something that’s not safe. The reason we’ve been going out to talk to as many folks as we can is because I don’t know enough yet and because I wish it /was/ safe. I can’t say exactly what’s there but I can feel it looming and I would rather us be prepared. I hope you can trust me to keep a handle on this myself and to not try to pry further, at least not yet. All I want is what is better for you and what’s better for this family is to stick together and close.”

“By all means, the seat is yours,” San replies simply, sucking down extra air as quietly as he can manage to try to push down the sudden shock of seeing him here.

People start filtering into the bar and the voices start to rise in volume, just like the little anxious ones at the back of San’s head that never let him get by with ease. He’s positioned so that he’s facing forward and looking directly at the help behind the bar but everytime he raises his glass to take a sip of his fruity soju, his eyes wander to the side to glance at the pretty boy next to him. He can tell that his attempts at subtlety aren’t being bought but he continues to feign interest in his drink, at least up until Jongho comes to check on the stranger. The man next to him speaks very animatedly when he responds, moving his whole body, and the movement causes a moment where, when the stranger shifts, it brushes their thighs together briefly.

Some of the words coming out of the man’s mouth sound like they get stuck on their way out as he stutters and recollects himself. San turns his head to fully look at his neighbor while he keeps up his conversation up with Jongho and all the while as San is watching, he feels a soft tingling sensation where their bodies touched.

“Hey, what flavor soju are you having?” San gets asked, the man turning to face him as he stares. He clears his throat, ruffling a hand through his hair and smiling out of nerves. “I was wondering because it seemed like you were really enjoying it but your scent is kind of distracting so I couldn’t figure out what it was.” He taps his nose and has this toothy grin on his face that could come off as threatening if San cared more about the canine fangs than he does the boy who wears them.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I had that effect.” San’s lips pull in a way that makes his smile goofy and lopsided and it makes his dimples pop and stand out on his face. “And it wasn’t anything fancy, it was just strawberry. I was thinking of getting blueberry next but I can order it again if you’re interested in sharing a drink?” he offers and takes a moment to push the empty abandoned bottle towards Jongho, who’s watching the exchange with amused eyes highlighted by curved brows.

“Oh yeah, I’m down,” the wolf responds and leans into the countertop, resting his arm there while he looks over San. “But if we’re going to indulge, we should at least make acquaintances, yeah? So hey! My name is Jung Wooyoung, what’s yours?”

“Ah well, it’s nice to finally meet you Wooyoung-ssi, I’m Choi San,” he reaches forward to lightly place his hand over Wooyoung’s on the bar before retracting it back into his lap. Something in Wooyoung’s eyes flash and somehow his fangs look a little more sharp when he shows them in his next look at San. San isn’t sure how to read it but even knowing he’s got the focus of Wooyoung for any reason makes his skin burn again. The look seems to soften after a second and the boy appears to settle back into his seat. Wooyoung takes his arm from its home so that he can reach down and grab the hand that San pulled back. He locks his fingers through San’s from its position atop it and gently shakes their tangled fingers.

“It’s good to meet you, too,” Wooyoung says, ending his version of a handshake to free his hold and to snatch the newly placed bottle that Jongho must’ve sneakily left for them. “Shots then?” he asks, popping the cap off and twisting the bottom of the metal rim into a curved line. He offers it to San and he accepts it but remains unmoving after, visibly confused. He asks what he’s supposed to do with it and he starts fiddling with the piece of cap in his palm. Wooyoung steals it back and raises an eyebrow at him while flicking the former rim of the cap, causing the strip of it to change direction.

“Okay, so you do that and whoever knocks that piece off makes their opponent drink. Your turn,” Wooyoung instructs, returning it to San who in turn sends the metal flying over his head. Wooyoung narrows his eyes at the cap and curls his lips into a small pout. “Okay, I guess that wasn’t the smartest idea I’ve had. You could’ve at least tried to not break it immediately. Some friend, you are.” Wooyoung whines and flops over dramatically to cross his arms on the bar’s surface, choosing to smush his round cheeks into his skin. San blinks a couple of times before erupting into loud laughter that doesn’t even come close to overtaking their environment. Wooyoung huffs but it quickly turns into a soft laugh as he joins in with San. Before San can apologize for his very grave mistake, he has a shotglass being forced into his possession.

“Laugh all you want, I’m gonna make you drink it for being so rude.” Wooyung grins and lifts the open soju but he pauses right after. “Ah yeah, you are older, right?” The grin turns sheepish and Wooyoung leans the bottle towards San who shrugs and allows the younger to fill the glass for him. San knocks it back cleanly before taking the bottle to pour a shot in exchange and bringing it up to Wooyoung lips as a silent question. He makes direct eye contact as he parts his lips and allows San to send the liquid down his throat—San burns as much as the alcohol does.

“So do you like to come here often-” is the question Wooyoung attempts to ask but he gets cut off by a deeper voice that comes from behind them.

“Wow, I didn’t think I took that long, but I guess I’ve been replaced,” Yeosang complains as he appears behind the duo and gently tugs at the hair at the base of San’s neck. San retaliates by reaching behind himself and taking hold of the hand he finds there. He pulls Yeosang so that he’s pretty much draped over his shoulders and San playfully nips at the skin of his friend’s fingers. “Aish, knock it off.” Yeosang yanks himself away from San, a smile forming on his lips at the exchange. 

Wooyoung just blinks a couple of times and purses his lips, but before the other two have time to process, he jumps to his feet in a quick movement. San’s eyebrows furrow and he tilts his head in question at Wooyung who simply responds with a plain smile.

“Hey, I should probably go, I have people waiting for me. Don’t let me intrude,” he explains, offering a short salute and slipping into the crowd as he exits the scene as quickly as Yeosang arrived at it. San doesn’t seem to realize but the hand dangling at his side reaches ever so slightly towards where Wooyoung once was. He’s quick to pout, though, and Yeosang looks fondly at his friend who’s unaware of how dear he looks.

“Oh, don’t be like that. It’s not like the two of you don’t bump into each other like subway passengers. You’ll see him again,” Yeosang teases, claiming the previously inhabited chair and taking the liberty to refill the glasses on the counter. San stares at the shot ahead of him and makes the decision to go for the bottle instead. He thinks back to the events of the day and the tension and he tries to chase it away with a kiss from his drink. Yeosang shakes his head, opting to finish what he poured for San and then he removes the bottle from greedy hands to place it back on the counter. He bumps knees with San, eyes looking a little worried, and asks him why the sense of urgency.

“I don’t know, hyung, I think the stress of everything going on and not really knowing is starting to get to me. I know you’ve seen that,” San explains in a huff. “Also yes, before you butt in with it, there is Wooyoung who’s now on my mind but it’s definitely more than that. It’s probably about time that we sit down with Seonghwa hyung and get information out of him-”

“So he has a name now,” Yeosang interrupts with a shit-eating grin and eyes glinting with what San has come to know as mischief. San groans and makes a move to grab the soju again but Yeosang beats him to it and slaps the top of his hand, inciting another grunt of disapproval.

“Well obviously he has a name, we all have names, you jackass. You’re not very clever.” San sticks his tongue out childishly and with his face all scrunched up. Yeosang gives him a swift flick to his forehead and then shows mercy by busying himself with the task of ensuring they can get drunk. San dramatically rubs the inflicted wound on his face with one hand while the other gets the alcohol shoved into its grasp. They briefly clink their glasses and the sweetness kind of pulls him back to himself. “I guess I just want to feel like I’m on the same page as everybody else, it doesn’t really feel like I ever have been.” Yeosang’s expression turns somber in response to San’s words.

“I’m sorry. I know that’s something you’ve been struggling with for a while so I get why this would all be harder for you to process. Hopefully you’ll get your peace of mind soon,” Yeosang says, passing another round to San who gratefully accepts. They toast and order more from Jongho, who politely declines their offer of partaking for a shot. San definitely thinks his puppy eyes combined with Yeosang’s winning smile should’ve won him over, especially when the smile itself darkens the bartender’s brown cheeks, but he respects his boundaries and hopes to get more conversation out of him at some point. The pair continue to drink until some of the weight lessens and then crushes them in a different way.

When Seonghwa awakes, it’s to a young man with skunk hair shoving his way between his arms and firmly nuzzling into his chest. Seonghwa sighs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then pulls San tighter against his body. He receives a soft hum in reply and pushes his face into San’s mostly black hair to inhale deeply.

“To what do I owe the honor of my limited sleep schedule being disturbed?” Seonghwa asks, fingernails running up and down San’s spine. Several small grumbles are muttered below his chin, none intelligible, so he uses his strength to pull San up to rest against the pillows instead of his chest. “Alright, listen here, you heathen, none of this before breakfast. I don’t care if I disturb you, because I’m allowed, but you can’t just come in here and not tell me why.” Seonghwa hovers the tips of his fingers above San’s ribs, who feels the threat in the movement and his eyes snap open immediately. “There you are. Would you like to go downstairs and sit with me for breakfast? Then maybe you’ll feel up for talking.” San’s silver eyes light up at the offer and he nods slightly but doesn’t move, he instead scoots forward back into the warm embrace he was deprived of.

“Five more minutes first?” San requests, strong arms attempting to squeeze the lack of life out of Seonghwa who complies almost too easily.

Eventually their moment is disturbed when Yeosang grumpily bangs on the bedroom door, demanding them to get the hell up so he can have his breakfast too. Seonghwa has always preferred to be the one to serve their blood in the morning when he can and the boys have liked to honor that. When San was young, it became the sire’s habit to monitor intake but that was of the past and now it’s just because Seonghwa is very easily identifiable as “soft.”

San is forced into a headlock by Yeosang as the household makes its way to the kitchen and Seonghwa pretends he doesn’t notice the kids playing behind him. San groans and tries to push Yeosang off of him but in the end he accepts defeat at the hand of the fierce warrior. The first mug is poured, warm and soothing to the tips of cold fingers, but San passes it off to Yeosang as an apology for hogging their leader and then the three move to find their respective seats so they can dine in comfort. San eyes Seonghwa as he claims the reclining sofa chair but immediately gets shut down by the shake of a head when he gets noticed.

“I totally wasn’t going to squeeze in there with you, don’t look at me like that,” San defends, choosing to sit beside Yeosang on the couch that most definitely has more space than what he originally was debating.

“Did you want to try talking now, San-ah, or was this something you wanted to discuss privately?” Seonghwa asks, leaning back and pulling from his glass of choice which may or may not be an elegant looking wine glass. Once you have lived as long as Seonghwa, you’re entitled to being a little bit extra, or at least that’s what he says to defend against the younger vampires and their neverending teasing.

“I’m comfortable asking here, it’s not like I want anything between us hidden.” San pauses, feeling nervous because he’s not sure if Seonghwa will provide the answers he wants. “I want to know what’s going on in the city. There’s been talk of territories and it’s been with so many groups and I feel lost. I want to know why and to know what’s happening in general.” He finishes and gulps from his mug to chase the nerves away. The blood washes over his tongue, his eyes fluttering shut briefly as he processes the taste and his chest feels lighter when he opens them once again. Seonghwa’s grip on his blood goes a little tighter and then settles and it’s quick enough that it almost goes unnoticed. The elder levels his gaze with San’s and his eyes look as sharp as silver daggers when he does.

“San, I wish I could give you the truth right now but I’m not sure if I can,” Seonghwa starts and San looks like a hurt puppy for a moment but that doesn’t stop the words from flowing out. “I’m still getting my own answers and I don’t want to scare you or worry you without having more figured out but I will tell you this-” he leans forward and addresses both of the men with “there’s something brewing: something feral and something that's not safe. The reason we’ve been going out to talk to as many folks as we can is because I don’t know enough yet and because I wish it _was_ safe. I can’t say exactly what’s there but I can feel it looming and I would rather us be prepared. I hope you can trust me to keep a handle on this myself and to not try to pry further, at least not yet. All I want is what is better for you and what’s better for this family is to stick together and close.”

The words dance around in San’s head and though he doesn’t truly feel content, he settles and supposes he’s just happy to have gained some hindsight on the situation. He nods as he sips on his blood and he hears Seonghwa let out a small and relieved sigh.

“I trust you, hyung, thank you for telling me and for warning us,” San says and sips his blood at his leisure now that the atmosphere feels less heavy. He briefly tries to scan his brain to come up with some sort of solution, trying to see if he can think of any possible danger he would know, but he comes up short. Yeosang stays quiet and mostly uninvolved but makes sure to lean against San to show his support. Breakfast concludes and San gets up with intention to get out of his pajamas so that he can get dressed to leave but Seonghwa stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“You should take some time away from coming with me. You need to be able to decompress and do things for yourself. You trust me, and with this knowledge, I’m sure I can go forward by myself,” Seonghwa explains, voice soft and eyes warm. The two look at each other and San feels in his heart that he has no reason to doubt his friend so he just responds with another nod. Seonghwa squeezes his shoulder once and sets off so that he can ready himself for the day of business ahead. San focuses his attention on Yeosang who he can tell already knows what he’s thinking.

“You want to go wreak some havoc? I can’t remember the last time he thought it was a good idea to let us have free reign in the city. I’m thinking soju and maybe enough blood to let me kick your ass in as many ways as I deem fit.” San challenges, his fangs exposed and gleaming and _ready_.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m going to have you running so hard, it’ll feel like the first time you saw your precious Wooyoung all over again!” Yeosang shoves San and darts upstairs to change quick enough to appear as if he vanished.

“He’s not my- oh, for god sake. I’m the young one here and yet he’s the child,” San complains to himself, taking his time on the way to his room because there wasn’t a need to rush and he planned to enjoy his allowance of time. Byeol was patiently waiting on his mattress where he left her earlier on his way to bother Seonghwa so he makes sure to stop and scratch under her chin because she deserved it.

He grabs a pair of tight-fitting black jeans and tops it with a dark v-neck that gets covered by his go-to leather jacket. He gathers his belongings, slips on a pair of converse shoes and returns downstairs to meet his friend at the door. Yeosang looks equally as devastating and they’re contrasting well, seeing as San is dressed entirely in black and Yeosang has met him whilst wearing a fitted white hoodie with black peeking out under the collar and ripped blue jeans that make his legs look slim and enticing.

“I don’t know about you but I don’t think the world is ready to see us looking so good,” San calls as he looks his Sangie up and down. “And mouthwatering, but that’s okay because they don’t know they’re like that for us either.” He lets his fangs free once more, wiggling his eyebrows, and Yeosang rolls his eyes sarcastically in answer.

“Okay, lover boy, let’s go wander and see if we can manufacture a little fun.” Yeosang grabs his friend by the wrist and they leave home, ready to take on the world if it means they get to have a good time and San knows it’ll be good because he won’t allow for anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know what I think?” San asks, gesturing wildly with a cold Hite beer held between his fingers. Yeosang cracks open another one, pushing his empty bottle into a bag so it can get recycled, and he faces San as he drags the liquid. San’s voice is a little slurred, showing that he’s getting closer to the kind of drunk they  _ can _ experience but it’s okay because neither of the men mind at all.

“Sometimes but what is it, Sannie boy?” Yeosang asks while bumping his bottles with San’s and chasing his words with beer. San takes a moment to answer and inhales deeply as he looks at the night sky above them. They’re in a park not too far from their local bar, sitting on their discarded jackets and fully intending to get absolutely smashed before the night ends. If Seonghwa doesn’t regret letting them free by tomorrow, they clearly didn’t have a good enough time. The stars are peaking through moving clouds and it’d be chilly if the boys could feel it like humans do but they don’t so they enjoy every aspect of the atmosphere.

“I think-” he cuts himself off to huff and then continues with “that Wooyoung should not have left without giving me his number. I get that he felt like he was bothering us but he should bother me more often. Incredibly rude of him, if you ask me, to not be bothering me whenever possible,” San explains in a ramble and sips more of the beer he’s holding onto too loosely for comfort. “I mean, wouldn’t you want to bother me? I would. Just look at me!” He frames his chin with fingers posed in a checkmark and Yeosang rolls his eyes.

“Yes, San, you’re hot, I get it. Maybe you should’ve been the one to ask for his number considering he was the one who met you halfway and introduced himself. Next time, don’t let him leave without getting more than his name, you ass,” Yeosang scolds and lets out a singular laugh. San wants to pout but he feels too light to manage it and instead he giggles at his friend and leans so that they’re pressed together by the shoulder. “I think you should try at the bar again. You’ve been there less frequently because of hyung but you’ve had the best luck there. You should make use of your time while you have it, babe.” He stops to pat San’s back and ends with “if it helps, he looked like he wanted to eat you alive and when the vampire looks like prey, that’s an indication.”

“Don’t just say things like that, that’s probably illegal or something,” San whines and flops onto the ground dramatically but not without holding his drink above his head so it stays level. Yeosang grumbles and lays himself down beside his friend, hand in the air parallel to San’s. It’s quiet for a moment, the only sound being the wind travelling through the trees and the grass around them. The stars shine bright enough as they visit that it makes San’s already slow heart skip a beat and the two let the night take over for a minute, San feeling more at peace than he has in the last couple of weeks.

“What if he thinks I’m some sort of drunk? I can barely get drunk, he shouldn’t judge me like that. I just want him to like me,” San grumbles, staring at his drink with an unnecessary intense concentration. He leans forward to finish his beer to stop it from getting too warm and then plops back down next to Yeosang. “Do you think I can ask Seonghwa if he knows how to contact them? Then again, after what happened the last time he was around the pack, it was a little intense so maybe that’s not the best idea.”

“What do you mean ‘what happened last time’?” Yeosang questions with a quirk of his head. San then remembers he wasn’t able to relay the surprise from the event since they ended up meeting up later than expected that day and no, he wasn’t too distracted with a pretty boy to remember, there’s no way that would ever happen.

“Ah, I forgot to tell you, it was weird. When Seonghwa caught wind of Wooyoung’s wolf pack at the last meeting I attended, the pack alpha locked eyes with him and the room felt very  _ charged _ . I couldn’t read his expression but he seemed so sharp and it only lasted like two seconds but I don’t think I can really recall a time where Seonghwa behaved like that. He’s usually better composed with others. Obviously not with us, he literally forced me to wear my bathrobe to embarrass myself, but in public like that, I didn’t like the energy,” San explains. Yeosang looks confused for a moment until he blows his breath out in an almost whistle and his face smooths out.

“That  _ is _ new, I hope it didn’t mean anything hostile. I trust Seonghwa but after what he told us earlier, I really don’t want any more problems,” he responds, turning behind himself to snag one last beer. The two lay in silence, pondering, and San’s head feels too loud in the quiet of the night all of a sudden. He hates that he has to wonder more than he likes to about a lot of things in this life and what he saw just didn’t sit right with him.

-

-

-

-

The next time San bumps into Wooyoung, it’s literally. He’s been making laps around the same open park with a small girl who’s part fox resting upon his shoulders and her mother is sat on a bench, drinking from convenience store tea and reading while occasionally glancing up to check on her. San has made it a habit to check in with his neighbors and in doing so has always happened to steal their hearts. The mother doesn’t check out of fear but more because the image of this handsome young man speeding by, but with enough care to not jostle her child who commonly dozes off in his hold, warms her heart every time. San grins as he passes her again, the girl’s tail wrapped tightly underneath his chin as she gets even more comfortable, but as he goes to make another lap around and goes to focus on the path ahead, he collides with a very solid form.

He composes himself carefully, hands going to make sure the girl isn’t disturbed from the impact since he barely is, and that's when the smell of honey and cedar is another smack that slams right into San’s nose. He carefully lets the girl down so that she can wipe her eyes awake before she turns away and runs into her mother’s arms, who waves their goodbye while looking a little unsettled. San’s eyes fall to the obstacle in his path and he is met with the big bear he hasn’t encountered since the first night he saw the wolf pack at the bar.

“Uh, hey there, big guy, sorry about that. I guess I was distracted,” San apologizes, flashing a nervous smile while trying to avoid direct eye contact. The bear does not look amused, eyes very hard but he still replies with a nod. San isn’t sure what to think or feel about the way he’s being looked at right now but as he goes to open his mouth again, the person in front of him is jarred forward. A large hand reaches to ruffle the brown hair of the man he ran into and it belongs to the wide-smiled fiery wolf that appears a lot less serious than his companion. San isn’t sure why but seeing the smile of the newcomer eases his nerves just a little and he finds himself grateful for the interruption.

“Yunho? You were supposed to meet us at the other park entrance. I know Wooyoung is late but that doesn’t mean you can go wandering around until you’re late as well,” the red-haired man scolds, the grin never leaving his face. His face is scrunched up adorably, his eyes almost closed in their amusement. 

“Alright, alright,” Yunho starts, playfully shoving his friend’s hand away from his head. “I was on my way, Mingi, I promise. I wasn’t trying to be late,” he says, his flat expression quickly morphing to one of mirth. San takes it in as the two tall men stare and smile unabashedly at each other, seemingly in their own world, but then the moment is broken by Mingi.

“Mmhm, sure. Let’s go, we don’t want to miss out on the opportunity to harass Woo for being the last one to arrive,” Mingi responds, grabbing tightly to Yunho’s hand. He pauses, though, eyes moving to glance back at San who’s watching the scene with a gentle smile of his own. “Oh, were you supposed to be coming? You’re not headed the right way either then. Come on,” Mingi invites, extending his arm back to San and wrapping it around his shoulder. San begins being pulled by the wolf, not even having the time to process the shock of the action. He feels oddly okay, even if Mingi has both him and the bear who clearly doesn’t like him so close together, so he allows the misunderstanding to have him be dragged along.

When the trio gets to the side of the park mentioned, Mingi releases San in favor of using his hand to take the backpack that Yunho was carrying off his shoulders. He starts to unload its content by removing a blanket from its confines and spreading it across the grass. San isn’t sure what to do so he kind of just takes in his surroundings and mindlessly fidgets with the hem of his shirt. He feels out of place, but overall just eager to be able to see Wooyoung again, so he tries to keep himself preoccupied in the meantime. 

Fortunately for him, not too long after Mingi and Yunho set up their site, San hears a loud bubble of laughter coming closer. He looks up in time to see Wooyoung and, surprisingly, Jongho approaching from several feet away. Wooyoung has one of Jongho’s arms in both of his, laughing and beaming while he leads the way, and San’s heart skips at the sight of his happy face. Jongho’s body posture is stiff, but he still lets himself get led, shaking his head side to side but still chuckling along with his friend. On Jongho’s free side, he’s carrying a cooler that San assumes carries some sort of nourishment, considering it looked like the group was having a meal together.

Wooyoung is too busy giggling with his apparent kidnapping of Jongho to notice where San stands waiting for him so, when he’s about to break the threshold into their gathering, he crashes directly into San. San’s arms raise from his sides in time to catch him by the elbow and help set him upright while Jongho uses his freedom to set the basket down and sit to watch the sight unfold in front of him.

“Yah, Wooyoung, you’d think after keeping an eye out for him for so long, you would have seen him coming,” Mingi teases from his place on the blanket where he’s sitting tucked under Yunho’s arm. San watches Wooyoung’s brown cheeks pinken a bit as his plump lips pucker into a pout.

“Ah, it’s okay, I wasn’t even supposed to be here,” San replies, scratching the back of his neck and trying to suppress the eager grin that’s trying to fight its way out. Mingi nuzzles into Yunho’s cheek, hiding his amusement by turning his own face away. “If it makes you feel better, it’s apparently really easy to bump into me,” he continues in hopes it’ll turn the pout into something sweeter. Jongho busies himself with setting up the prepackaged sandwiches and drinks that they’re probably meant to be eating rather than ignoring. Wooyoung huffs cutely, physically trying to shake himself free from his embarrassment, and pulls San’s hand so that when he goes and aggressively sinks into a spot next to Mingi, San is forced to make home beside him.

Mingi picks up conversation with Jongho while Yunho is grabbing their food, and San’s eyes flit back and forth between the parties in front of him. He feels like he’s intruding on a family that is not his own and debates whether or not he should stay, even if he wants to be around Wooyoung and get to know everyone. Wooyoung is too busy staring at San whilst he’s distracted but as he scans the man in front of him, he senses a discomfort.

“So, how exactly did you end up here? Not that I’m complaining, but I’m curious,” Wooyoung prompts. San watches him consider something for a moment and the decision ends up with him taking San’s fingers and playing with them until he receives an answer; San feels himself warm slightly.

“I might’ve been jogging around the park when I face-planted into your bear’s chest. Nice muscles, by the way,” San tries to joke, watching Yunho closely and feeling relieved when he releases a small gruff laugh, showing his appreciation, but it’s short-lived and that doesn’t feel the best either. “But I think your Mingi must’ve thought my presence here meant I was invited to your gathering so here I am. I am also most definitely not complaining, it means I got to see you.” He squeezes their fingers together and turns back to the group so his cheeks don’t betray him too soon when they go red; Wooyoung holds on just as tight until they let go shortly after.

-

-

-

-

“I don’t know, I think it’s a great idea to break our curfew and go for drinks,” Mingi explains, gesturing wildly with his hands and knocking shoulders with Yunho in an attempt to command his attention. The group stayed together until the sun had set, this being only a couple of hours since San had gotten to the park when it was still middle of the evening, and after Jongho suggested they follow him to the bar for free drinks, Mingi and Woo were very tempted by the offer. Tempted as in Wooyoung is trying to flash his best puppy dog eyes and Mingi is hanging off of Yunho’s arm all as Jongho continues walking, indifferent but enjoying their antics; San doesn’t care what happens as long he can get to spend more time with friends at some point.

“If I don’t bring the lot of you home when Hongjoong expects, you know damn well he’ll have all of our hides. We need to be safer right now, you know this,” Yunho says and tries and fails to detangle from the other boys. Hongjoong must be their alpha, but San dwells more on the fact that this group is also being overly cautious like Seonghwa. He only found out even the slightest information recently, for newcomers to know more makes him uneasy.

“Maybe he’ll make an exception, I mean, he lets  _ you _ wander around the city sometimes, why can’t we?” Wooyoung whines and huffs. San is almost too busy admiring the shape of Wooyoung’s jaw and his puffed out lips to hear Yunho’s reply but it catches on his ears regardless.

“That’s because he trusts me not to get myself into trouble, can you really say the same for yourselves? You’re literally the most chaotic duo in this city,” Yunho says. Wooyoung’s mouth falls open in mock disbelief but Mingi’s disgruntled scoff cuts him off before he can say anything in return. San is ready to debate, knowing exactly the amount of bullshit he and his Yeosang have gotten into and come out of, but he holds his tongue, not wanting to barge into this potentially serious conversation. “I won’t force you to go home, but don’t tell hyung I was in on this. I’m just going to keep you safe, that’s all,” he follows up, crossing his large arms over his chest. Mingi throws his own arms around his shoulders and plants a loud smack of a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks, honey bear, I promise you’ll have a good time. We can worry about getting yelled at later,” Mingi swears and releases his ambush of a hug so that Yunho can settle for his hand as they continue to walk. San can’t help but flash his teeth with high spirits as they stroll behind Jongho who now leads the way, singing what sounds like slow notes of ballads under his breath. San feels eyes on him but when he looks beside him, Wooyoung is facing forward and moving ahead like normal.

The traffic is about as much as expected when you arrive at a fully packed bar, but it deters no one. Jongho immediately goes behind the counter to clock in and start his shift, quickly sliding two bottles of soju and four glasses of standard beer down to them so that he doesn’t get too busy without them getting their first round. Mingi and Yunho fall into easy conversation, Mingi refusing to sit still and swinging their joined hands between them. He’s nudging his leg against Wooyoung to show he’s still involved with the other half of the group and Wooyoung appreciates it; butting into their chat and responding where he can. San starts to busy himself with his first shot and pours a secondary one for Wooyoung. He places the glass directly next to Woo’s hand that lays flat on the countertop and knocks back his drink.

“Hey, I know we just got here, but do you think you’d want to drink this very generously gifted beer on the patio? I’m going to be honest, I don’t even think they would notice,” Wooyoung suggests and takes the offered shot into his grasp. He swallows it down and San watches the smooth skin of his throat jump as he does; his own throat dry at the sight. Wooyoung is right that Yunho and Mingi are too busy being in their own world, still managing to call Jongho over as much as they can during the busy hour, but not necessarily checking in with them much.

“As long as no one hunts me down, I’m for it,” San jokes, collecting their share of the beverages in both hands, and poking his fangs out purposefully. “I don’t bite, not unless I’m asked anyway.” He winks, trying to play it cool, even though the stress of the situation and the fresh and intimidating company is weighing on his shoulders. His chest may be trying to fight for dominance, but it doesn’t always work that way. San breathes heavily through his nose, shifting his upperbody to try to alleviate some of the tension. Wooyoung follows close, opening the door so San can squeeze through without problem, and the two claim one of the last open benches in the corner.

San fidgets with the glass in his hands and his eyes choose to wander around and above him to admire the strings of lights that illuminate the space; the stars are more hidden tonight but the decorations do their best to imitate them. The conversations around them fade out into a buzz as Wooyoung reaches between them to tap San’s thigh gently enough as to not startle him but still get his attention. San adjusts so that he’s sitting upright then presses his lips to the beer and focuses his gaze on Wooyoung to prove he’s listening.

“Don’t get shy on me now. You’ve already met my family, there’s no going back on this friendship now,” Wooyoung teases with a soft expression that pulls him in, and San can’t help but match it back. He shifts again and leans onto his knees, staring deeply into the dark eyes in front of him.

“I am absolutely not shy, I don’t know what gave you that idea,” San says, tilting his head all the while. Wooyoung looks back like he doesn’t agree, matching his head tilt, but doesn’t dignify it with a response.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Woo allows, with a small quirk of his lip and then continues. “You’ve met my friends, now tell me about yours? Like the handsome blonde prince that interrupted us when I interrupted you last time.” San does an awful time trying to hide how bright his face gets at the thought of Yeosang. He thinks about the time his friend has spent with him, how he practically raised him into his vampirehood, and he gets restless in his seat from how excited he is to talk about him.

“Ah, you mean Yeosang; he’s the other fledgling of my sire, there’s only the two of us. From what I’ve been told, he’s the one who brought me home the night that I was turned. I don’t have very good memory of it, to be honest, but obviously from that moment forward, we’ve been very close,” San leaves out the part about how his memory hasn’t been very good at all since his turning, in fact it’s bad enough that he doesn’t remember his humanity from before, but decides that will be left for another day where they know each other more. “He’s not even close to as old as Seonghwa, but older than me by several decades; I’m still practically a newborn in their eyes.”

“Which one is Seonghwa, I don’t think I’ve met him yet,” Wooyoung asks while knocking back a shot and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. San tracks the movement closely and returns to the question

“The only time you would’ve seen him was-” San stops himself with a cough then continues, “you’re right, you haven’t met him. Maybe someday, when you meet Yeosang in a proper setting.” He laughs nervously and swallows more beer down as he simultaneously reaches for the bottle of soju. Wooyoung looks confused but San keeps talking in effort to keep the conversation flowing. “My sire is a straight-to-the-point man, but too kind-hearted for his own good. Yeosang, on the other hand, is very much so a prince as you said. Funny and sweet and helps me to piss off Seonghwa, but that’s only a bonus.”

Wooyoung is nodding along, his head swaying side to side from enjoying his drink as he’s being attentive. San can’t help himself and leaves the perch of his knees to close the space between them and pinch Wooyoung’s cheek once, who then pauses. San realizes this and immediately backs into his chair, spine straightened, and allowing space to have its home. Wooyoung just blinks before he changes the direction of his head so he can stare to the side, sipping quietly. San worries he might’ve overstepped but when he notices the color sinking into his friend’s face across him, bright pink and slow, he lets the notion drop —his heart lingering on the thought of a blushing Woo a little longer than the rest of him. San pours him a shot, offering it as a gesture of good faith and relishes in the brief moment their fingers touch when the glass is exchanged. He brushes his hands on his thighs a couple of times to compose himself and then returns to speaking again.

“Anyway,” he clears his throat, “did you want to tell me more about your pack? For example, I’d love to hear how you gained a bear into your ranks. I’m sure you know that’s not common.” San asks, feeling the warning of a buzz tingling at the back of his skull telling him he should slow down. Regardless of his built immunity, he realizes he was drinking too fast out of nerves and wants to remember Wooyoung and every detail he feels comfortable sharing. Wooyoung muses for a moment to choose how to respond.

“I’m uh, not sure if that’s my place. I was the last to join, but I do know that Mingi and Yunho had been friends for a while and then one day, Mingi brought him to Hongjoong and asked to let them both stay together and he couldn’t refuse. They’ve been inseparable since, and I think that’s just what was meant to be,” Wooyoung answers, considering carefully. “Me, though, I haven’t been with them long, but I didn’t join because of anything dire like others. I just needed a new beginning, a place to be myself, and they let me do that. Hongjoong-hyung might seem intimidating at first, but really all that he wants is to take care of others and their happiness. I know you probably didn’t get the best of vibes from him at first sight.” San considers this, picturing steely black eyes that disallowed any thought of weakness, and definitely agrees that it wasn’t exactly a good click; it puts him on edge just envisioning it.

“I want to take your word for it, seeing as you and the other wolf feel welcoming, but it’s just nature to be wary,” San says but shuffles closer to boop the top of Wooyoung’s hand. “I’ll keep an open mind for you, though, I promise.” Wooyoung appears a little discouraged but after letting out a soft sigh, collects himself and returns the little tap back to San’s fingers. San doesn’t like that he put a damper on the mood, but understands that honesty is important when moving forward. “Would you like to go back to your friends? Maybe we can save what’s left of Jongho’s sanity,” San tries.

Wooyoung stands, San quick to follow once he has their items in tow, and they walk quickly to the counter where they had last seen the rest of their group. During arrival, San gets confused and Wooyoung looks around; the duo aren’t where they were left, and with Jongho being too preoccupied shaking a cocktail and talking, they weren’t sure how to figure out why. It’s convenient that the confusion doesn’t get to turn into panic because they hear loud cheering from the chaos that is the populated dance floor.

“ _ No way _ , how are you supposed to get them to come home?” San exclaims in disbelief, holding in his amusement to the best of his ability. Yunho and Mingi are the center of attention inside of the crowd of bodies; Mingi is holding a beverage up, desperately attempting to prevent it from spilling as he sways and roars with laughter all while Yunho is dropping his large body low and grinding back onto Mingi. Everyone around them is inspired by their energy and is straight eating it up.

“Oh, this is normal, trust me. I probably just have to feign a foot injury or something and they’ll come to my rescue to carry me home,” Wooyoung says, definitely used to the display in front of them. San is working up the courage to ask if Wooyoung would like to go join them in making a fool of themselves when his phone vibrates with a text from Yeosang. When he reads it and hears that Seonghwa is starting to get uneasy at his absence, which is fair considering he didn’t exactly explain anything about what he was up to, he slides his phone back into his pocket and turns to Wooyoung.

“I’m going to have to wish you luck with that. If I don’t make myself known at home soon, I’m going to have a very needy sire in my face with lots of curiosity and I would much rather leave this night untarnished,” San explains, apology running its way across his features. Wooyoung shrugs and goes to take the leftovers from San’s grasp, but Yeosang’s exasperated voice rings true in his head, and San is fast to stop him with a firm hand wrapped around his bicep. “Wait, if I don’t get your number so we can meet again, I might just fall over and pass away on the spot.” He wants to be embarrassed but Wooyoung doesn’t let him; he simply sets their belongings down to reach his hand out for San’s cell. San grins wide, sliding it into his palm, and once it’s set back down, it contains one cute wolf boy’s number.

“Next time we share each other’s space, I’d like it to be for longer and just us, fangs,” Wooyoung requests, and quickly turns away to return to his task of cleaning up but not until after he makes sure to press the gentlest hint of a kiss to the side of San’s face. San stands there a moment too long, blinking rapidly, and when his giddy feelings bubble up to the surface, he doesn’t push back. He throws his fists up in front of his chest and a loud whispered “yes!” puffs into the air.

San leaves the bar with extra spirit in his step and, even when he opens the door to a concerned sire and a gloating best friend, it doesn’t falter. His journal is going to have the best entry it's had in a while and even in the present, he knows it will be a good one to go back to, but first he has to get through the uphill battle that is Seonghwa and his instincts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do you like your coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops this quietly into the night*

Pressed into the cushions of the living room sofa, both hands wrapped around the cup he’s sucking blood through a straw from, San is pretending as if the words leaving Seonghwa tongue have an impact, but he finds the taste on his tongue more relevant.

“I’m being serious right now, San, I don’t think you being alone with a pack that none of us are familiar with is a good idea. I understand that you might feel comfortable with them but with everything that’s going on, do you think it’s smart? We need to have our guard up and messing around with new people we don’t properly know the intentions of is going to be trouble.” Seonghwa rants as he paces side to side in front of where San is sitting, but then stops abruptly in the middle of the room, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you actually listening to me right now?” Seonghwa demands, the silver of his eyes flaring brighter in the moment.

San’s head bounces rapidly but his eyes fall down as he continues to sip from his straw. “Alright-” Seonghwa cuts himself off as he marches over to San and yanks the cup out of his possession. San’s lips immediately form into a pout, shiny eyes going to blink innocently up at his hyung.

“I _am_ listening!” San tries to defend but gets glared at. “Okay, admittedly not very well, because I don’t think you’re being entirely fair, but like, the words _are_ going into my ears, so technically I’m listening!” Seonghwa huffs, using his free hand to rub his palm up and down his face in an attempt to alleviate some of his building frustration. Yeosang chooses this moment to come downstairs from his room, knuckles rubbing roughly into his eyes to remove the sleep from them. San turns to face his direction with his chin going to rest on the cushion, directing the pout up at his friend. Yeosang tilts his head, looking to both of them for an answer.

“This punk isn’t taking me seriously while I’m sitting here, trying to make sure he’s being careful and taking care of himself,” Seonghwa snaps, stopping to take a drink from San’s cup, who gasps in disapproval. Yeosang just looks between the two men in front of him, but instead of speaking, he puts one finger up and immediately turns around to go into the kitchen. He returns a moment later with his own breakfast and sits himself down on the arm of the sofa San is on. Yeosang presses his lips to his mug and gestures with that one finger again, spinning it in a circle.

“Alright, _now_ tell me what’s happening,” Yeosang prompts, giving the pair permission to explain while he gets comfortable; crossing his legs and making himself smaller to fit on his perch. 

“Well first of all, you’re not sitting, you’re standing-” San starts, ignoring that the intensity of Seonghwa’s glare is increasing, “and second of all, he’s being a dad right now. He doesn’t like the idea of me hanging out with Wooyoung’s pack alone, especially after seeing them unannounced, which I _do_ get. I understand where you’re coming from, hyung, but you have to trust me to make these sorts of decisions.” He makes grabby hands at the drink in Seonghwa’s hands when he feels his stomach lurch at the end of his rant. Seonghwa raises an eyebrow, eyes narrowing as he decides whether or not to return the blood to him, but Yeosang sighs heavily and uses his speed to move the drink from Seonghwa to San before the process is finished.

Seonghwa shakes his head, and rolls his eyes but doesn’t complain otherwise. Those eyes turn back to San, looking him over carefully as he gulps down blood nervously, and he lets out a slow sigh that helps to compose himself.

“You know that I trust you, and that I’m not going to tell you what you can or can’t do, but I do want you to really think about what I’m saying. The last time we let a pack do essentially what they wanted, people died. It’s not about what we see, it’s about what we don’t, and since they’re still getting a footing here without coming to meetings anymore, I can’t read them,” Seonghwa explains and San straightens himself out so that he can face his sire seriously. “All I want is to ensure everyone's safety, I’m not trying to prevent you from having friends.” Yeosang scoffs at the word “friends” but tries to hide it in his drink so as to not further disturb the moment.

“Hyung, I understand, I do,” San assures. “I’m not taking anything lightly. Even if I wasn’t here for it, I know what happened with Seungjin and his wolves and I know it was serious. I don’t want you to suffer anymore losses like you did with Junyoung, and I’ll make sure that you won’t have to.” San’s silver eyes turn more steely while he stares deep into his elder’s and Seonghwa feels some of the tension in his shoulders give. Yeosang offers his hand towards Seonghwa until he moves into the soft brush of fingers against his black hair, sweeping it back with a tender touch.

“We’ll look out for each other, we always do,” Yeosang promises, a small smile twinkling on his lips. Seonghwa nods, pushing more of the weight out of his lungs with a slow exhale. San smiles wider and hops up so that he’s close enough to wiggle his way between the two, throwing his arms around both sets of shoulders in front of him.

.

.

.

.

.

“You know, when I said ‘look out for each other’, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Yeosang grumbles at San, who has his wrist in a tight hold and propels him forward against his desires.

“What? You mean you didn’t explicitly think of me removing you from the house on your free day so that we can both see my new friends?” San questions, big stretched grin overtaking his entire face. “You can look out for me while we’re looking at them, it’s simple!” Yeosang sighs heavily, and plants his feet solidly to halt San’s movement. San retaliates by playfully tugging at his hand a couple of times but gives up when the older vampire doesn’t budge. “Yeosang-”

“Oh no, let me speak first. You are not walking me into the wolf’s den without letting me have a footing. First off, where are we going, San, is it actually for coffee because that’s what you told me we were doing and now it’s this?” Yeosang demands, arms crossed and head tilted all the while; San feels himself shrink a little under his gaze.

“It is to a café, I swear, hyung! It has a section for books too, you can take something home? Honestly, it might make our cover story more believable anyway. I’ll even pay for your drink,” San pleads, clasping his hands together in front of himself with his teeth posed in an awkward smile. Yeosang keeps on staring until he drops his arms from his chest so that he can bring his fingers up to rub at his temple, exhaling harshly. San keeps very still, aside from his twitching lips that expose his urge to smile, and he waits as he allows his friend to process.

“Fine!” Yeosang exclaims only to be interrupted by a shouting San that jumps with his fists up high. “But if I sense anything is even the slightest off, I’m dragging you home by the ear and then Seonghwa gets to yell in it.” San reconnects their hands, swinging them happily, and starts back on his path down the street.

When they arrive at their destination, it’s brimming with life, though in a calm manner. San scans the crowd, searching through the book aisles but ultimately his eyes fall on the tables near the food counter and a crimson headed man draws him in first. He quietly thanks Mingi for being so loud, even with his hair, and tightens his grip on Yeosang when the nerves kick at his gut a little. Yeosang squeezes his hand back, hard enough to ground him, and San feels himself mellow a smidge. He throws his arm up in the air, waving it dramatically to try to get someone’s attention to warm them about their approach. Yunho’s head pops up, face scrunched as his nose crinkles, and then his eyes lock onto San. Mingi notices his companion’s movement and looks up too, but greets a bit more warmly.

“Yah! San-ah! You’re here,” he calls across the room, booming voice breaking into the mostly silent room. He gets a few stares, but nothing intense enough to acknowledge, and he stands from his seat to wave both big arms at him.

Yunho’s gaze feels like it’s drilling holes into San, too cold but burning like a bad frostbite, and it flickers back and forth between the two. He feels another squeeze where he’s connected to Yeosang, who’s meeting the bear head on with his chin up. San blinks at his friend and the way he’s carrying himself, although he doesn’t get the chance to ask about it because a sweet voice shouts out and reigns him in. Looking back to the table, he sees Wooyoung rise and mimic Mingi and his movement. His feet move on their own and soon enough, San and Yeosang are in the presence of two wolves and a bear who still hasn’t decided if his chest is puffed out enough or if he needs to keep posturing.

“San, hyung, hi,” Wooyoung says, words coming out soft and shy; San’s lips curl into a smile without him knowing. Wooyoung returns the smile, finger going to push stray hair behind his ear, and he doesn’t focus on him too long, turning to face both vampires properly. “Yeosang? Is this your prince? I can definitely see what you mean.” Yeosang startles out of his staring contest with the bear and whips his head towards Wooyoung, eyebrows raised dramatically.

“Prince? You said I’m a prince?” Yeosang asks, tone colored with amusement. San shrugs, dropping heavily into the open chair next to Wooyoung’s. He throws a “it’s not like it’s a lie, you’ve seen yourself” out in reply and pauses when he notices there’s a cream colored beverage sitting on the table by his seat. He looks to Wooyoung in askance when he notices that the party already seated has drinks, but there’s one extra.

“Oh, I bought you a chai latte because it reminded me of you, I hope that’s okay,” Wooyoung explains, returning to his spot and glancing over at Yeosang. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were coming today, otherwise I would’ve at least bought you house brew.” Yeosang doesn’t seem bothered by the lack of coffee and takes the free seat on the right of San, which puts him across from Yunho, who’s expression hasn’t moved an inch. Yeosang props his chin onto his hand, smiling overly sweet at the man across from him, and then returns to addressing San.

“Aw, that’s adorable that you think I’m a prince, Sannie, I hope you know I’m not letting that one go,” Yeosang teases, slyly stealing the drink bought for San and taking a big swig of it. San sighs dramatically, shoving his friend to the side and removing the beverage from his grasp. Mingi, amused by the antics, laughs quietly to himself then offers to grab something for Yeosang since he’s already up, who tries to deny it and claim it’s alright but that only serves to spur Mingi on more.

“We can just go together, my treat,” Mingi exclaims and extends his big hand out until he connects it with Yeosang’s, directly in front of Yunho. His bear ears twitch, face still smooth, and he jumps to his feet rather abruptly to dislodge the hold taking place in his space.

“Yeah, let’s go, Mingi, I need a refill anyway,” Yunho tries to explain, both large hands wrapping around his mostly full drink as he turns to head to the counter ahead of the others. Yeosang, staring at his palm and then back up at Mingi, tilts his head and raises a brow.

“Oh, don’t mind Yunho, he was probably just jealous it was going to be us two and not him. Come on, I can show you the good stuff on the menu and you can expose all of San’s dark secrets to me.” The two break into similar grins at the same time, quickly dispersing from the table before San’s complaint escapes past his lips.

“There’s so many brats in this friend group, that’s going to be dangerous,” San whines, pouting around his straw as he drinks the latte. Wooyoung giggles and nods and mirrors San to down some of his own drink. “At least I got out of having to pay for Yeosang and not even intentionally,” comes out, and then he takes a moment to consider. “Are they gonna be okay? They haven’t even been properly introduced by name, let alone did you see the way Yunho was eyeing Yeosang?” He worries his lip, teeth digging into the flesh, and Wooyoung does his best to keep his eyes up so he can answer the question.

“They’re fine, Yunho may have his pre-determined feelings, but he’s mostly harmless. You should see him when you get fingers behind his ears and scratch, he melts faster than ice cream,” Wooyoung reassures. San bounces his head along, anxiety still swirling around his chest, but a warm touch of fingertips to his cheek brings him back to the present. He glances up, first to Wooyoung to show that he’s grateful, and then to check on Yeosang and when the sight before him is just giggling boys, making conversation, he relaxes a little. San even lets himself feel amused after he notices Yunho pulling out his wallet to pay for all three of the drinks they picked.

“Well, Mingi looks comfortable at least. I’d like for us all to get along so we can keep seeing each other,” San admits, facing Wooyoung more so he can give all of his attention to him. Wooyoung is staring unabashedly at San, eyes so kind and warm that it shoots butterflies through his stomach that get caught up and choke him as they escape through his throat. “I’m glad we could meet today, Wooyoung-ah, although I’m sorry it wasn’t alone. I needed to reassure my family or it would’ve been way harder to get my sire to understand,” San tells him honestly, fingers returning his touch and dancing over the other’s until they settle on top of his. Although it’s short-lived because a very loud wolf and a way too pleased vampire announce their presence with a vengeance. San’s sigh gets clapped out of him by Yeosang’s palm on his back, and Mingi’s wild cackle is demanding as it cuts across the table, so he squints into a heavy glare and prepares for the worst of it.

“Don’t worry, Sannie, I didn’t expose _all_ of your secrets,” Yeosang proclaims with a shit-eating grin. San turns his glare to him then, splitting his lips apart until his fangs shine in warning and the sound of a small growl sneaks out, one that mostly resembles an angry hiss. “Just enough that I won’t be the only one who can pick on you.”

“You are literally the worst hyung. This is why Seonghwa gets to wake up with cuddles more often than you,” San snaps, the bite in his voice much more mild than the one that threatens from his gums. His reaction only serves to provoke Yeosang more and the latter can’t hide just how content he is. Yeosang attempts to respond, rotating to San and matching his expression, but Mingi decides to cut in and take the chance to prove Yeosang right.

“Yah, hyung, I can’t believe one of the first things you did when you were turned was to-” San is on his feet, chair screeching so loud it erases the words that were trying to come out of Mingi, and he immediately latches to Yeosang’s bicep, bodily removing him from the scene. He doesn’t stop moving until they’re a safe distance away, tucked in between two bookshelves where no one is inhabiting. San takes both of Yeosang’s forearms into his hold, nails curled almost like talons, and he hisses violently as he pulls him closer.

“If you embarrass me in front of these people, there will be no mercy. If you seriously tell them any more of my dumb stories, I’m going to tell them how you got so blood drunk one time, you tried desperately to take someone home but it was just your sire-” Yeosang shoves San from his arms, fingers tangling into his shirt collar and ripping him impossibly close.

“You take that back or I’ll take your tongue, _and_ the life out of your body,” Yeosang threatens, narrowing his eyes to slits and appearing almost feline as he claws at his collarbones. San smiles like he won something, palms going up in the air to indicate he’s not fighting back. “Wipe that smile off your face, or I’ll help with that too, you absolute walnut. And it wasn’t even the story you’re thinking of, but you should know the look on your face was worth it.”

They return to the table, San’s smile never wavering, and Yeosang looking grumpy that his teasing backfired. Yunho and Mingi are too busy in their own debate to spare a glance, but Wooyoung acknowledges them with a nod of his head, timid while he looks over the two. He leans in, so close to San as he whispers that San can feel the ghost of his lips against his ear.

“Everything okay? I couldn’t tell if that was a fight or if that was intimate,” Wooyoung speaks into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Yeosang pulls his mouth off his straw, giving up his attempt at drinking his cold brew, and sputters into a laugh.

“Yah? I know I’m new here, are you?” Yeosang questions, his laughter permeating through the group and breaking the other boys out of their discussion. San blushes and turns so that he can poke Yeosang’s soft cheek. He retaliates by snapping at his fingers, mouth open wide and distorting his giggles.

“Excuse me, if my memory is correct, I’m pretty sure there was that one time-” Yeosang stops him in his tracks when San finally lands a finger in his sharp teeth. San pulls his hand back to his chest, pouting.

“Your memory is bad, be quiet and drink your coffee before it gets cold,” Yeosang replies, cheeks matching the color of San’s. He wraps his lips around his straw again, eyes turned downward and avoiding the curious stares he can feel stabbing at the top of his head. San doesn’t let his mind wander, clearing his throat and giving his hands something to do as he toys with his cup, spinning it around. He ventures a glance up as the coffee hits his tongue and sees Wooyoung with a shocked look on his face, but he plays it off quickly once he gets caught. He busies himself with the donut he snagged earlier, face returning to a neutral position, and he tears a piece to offer it to San.

“Anyway, back to where we were before we were so rudely interrupted by angry vampires, because that’s a whole ‘nother topic in itself,” Mingi starts, both palms coming down on the table and drawing everyone in. “Yunho doesn’t believe me when I say a pack of wolves could win and take down bears. Like, they totally would, they’re faster and would work more efficiently with their pack mentality.” Yunho grumbles, something between a growl and a huff, and shakes his head violently back and forth. Immediately, San feels lost and turns to Wooyoung for some sort of help.

“No no, not this again. If Yunho flips another table and pins you to the ground, I don’t want to be here to see it, and neither does the public. You should leave a better first impression on Yeosang,” Wooyoung complains, speaking around the donut in his mouth and offering the next piece over to the aforementioned vampire. He accepts with a smile, loosening his shoulders and allowing the fight to leave him.

“You’re no fun,” Mingi whines, big lips puckered up to show his discontent, and crossing his arms on the table so that his chin can rest there. Yunho takes mercy on him and scratches a line down his back repetitively until the pout lessens.

“What if we instead took the time to introduce ourselves? I think it would make everyone feel more comfortable if we did,” San asks whilst meeting eyes around the table the best he can. He struggles because it feels like Yeosang keeps switching between San’s and Yunho’s face and San desperately wants to ask what his deal is because the energy at the table feels strange—there’s a weight, a wall, but they tiptoe around it like it’s not an ordeal, and they stay focused enough that the others don’t seem to notice it. He pockets that for later and waits to see what the others think.

“Alright, I’m game” comes from Mingi who returns his spine to a vertical position. Yunho tries to deflect the immediate seeking of approval by busying himself with interlocking fingers with Mingi, but Mingi simply kisses the top of his hand and waits to see if he will consent.

“I’ll listen,” he acquiesces, line of sight aligned with his hand and fondness dancing on his lips. Mingi visibly lights up, bumping shoulders with him and leaning in after so they could be pressed side-to-side. Wooyoung holds another section of donut up, calling attention to it. The table looks on, curious, and Wooyoung slowly waves the treat.

“This is the talking donut, if you claim it, you can have it but you have to behave and stop playing sides decided by the side of the table you’re on,” Wooyoung says, feeling confident that the bait would be bitten. The snack leaves Wooyoung’s grasp in an instance, quick enough that in one blink it’s being smashed by Mingi’s sharp teeth. His brown tail flicking into view, flashing flecks of almost orange fur, and San can tell it's out of content. Or maybe mirth, or maybe both. Wooyoung beckons to him in a wave, open palm pulling back towards his own body, and Mingi nods around his swallow of food.

“I’m Song Mingi,” he opens with, making sure that if his name wasn’t caught earlier, that it was known. “I like long walks on the beach and-" he stops to laugh at his joke and then continues. "You know me through Wooyoung, I met Wooyoung through Hongjoong when he joined us last. I was there already with this one,” he pauses to swing his and Yunho’s hands that form into a single unit, “because we were friends growing up, and the difference in what we were didn’t stop us. It’s been a rough journey, but we made it into this family, and that’s all I could ask for.” He reassures Yunho who appears rigid to his left, ignoring the audience in favor of bringing the bear’s wrist to his neck and scenting him openly.

“I’m Wooyoung and I’m cute, so I think I’m self-explanatory,” Wooyoung jokes, trying to bring down the tension that creeped into the atmosphere. San can tell Yunho is uncomfortable, appearing cautious as he sits there quiet, but as the wolf keeps his wrist on his scent gland, he defrosts.

“Don’t worry, honey bear, that’s all. Now you get to take your turn,” says Mingi, soft hum reverberating from his throat and San realizes he’s doing his best to soothe whatever Yunho is feeling. His ears twitch, pleased, and he steals the next torn piece to place it into Yunho’s grasp after he releases his hand from its place on the side of his neck. “Anyway, I’m happy to meet you, you seem like good company and I hope we can become good friends.” He nods his head in a quick bow, and then swivels so that the patient listeners direct their ears towards his partner.

“I said I would listen, not that I would speak,” Yunho says, rotating his shoulders until they pop and he sighs and starts talking before he inevitably deals with the puppy eyes he cannot resist. “I’m Jeong Yunho, Mingi’s unofficial mate and honorary member of Hongjoong hyung’s pack. That’s all I really have to give you but it is nice to see Wooyoung smiling more, I guess.” Mingi must approve of his effort because he beams and grabs his chin so he can pull him into a brief kiss, one that Yunho melts into slowly.

“Prince, sir, would you like to share with the class?” asks Wooyoung, slurping loudly around his straw and taking the lead to give them their moment. Yeosang’s bronze gaze snaps up from where it was fixated dangerously on the couple and he quickly responds.

“I’m Kang Yeosang of around a hundred years, if you count my time as a human, and this is my best friend who is not of as many who I found and brought to my sire, my hyung. It’s just the three of us and it has been for some time,” Yeosang introduces himself, shining teeth flashing, fangs and all, and although San doesn’t catch it, Yunho’s brown orbs get stuck on his mouth for a brief second. “I don’t fault you for being careful, we are too. It seems we all have complicated histories, huh.”

“Seems so,” Yunho agrees, lips sliding down Mingi’s jaw which causes the man to tense a little with his eyebrows jumping—as he does this, Yunho’s eyes are locked hard onto Yeosang’s.

“Alright, who wants to come pick out books? I need something good for when I get stuck in meetings and the words attacking my ears start to sound like they’re not Korean anymore,” San says, clapping his hands together in a loud movement. “I would take my chance to tell you I’m basically a newborn compared to Sangie or that my sire is just a black cat, all roar and some bite, but I’d much rather make use of my time seeing who I can judge for their tastes.” Wooyoung snags one of San’s hands, not giving him much time to react, and then he’s getting up from his chair and securing his coffee in the other.

“Come on, guys. I bet he likes cheesy romantic novels and I want to find out,” Wooyoung giggles, holding on tightly. San wants to argue but he realizes once they make their way over, Wooyoung will be able to find him out so he saves his breath, knowing he’ll be needing it soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come yell at me on Twitter so I stop taking so damn long.  
> @ is still KimSuccGin


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot does not thicken but feelings might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, look, I'm alive!

Yeosang shakes his head back and forth, rising at the same time to match them. Mingi stops to throw out the trash from the food they finished and throws his arm over Yunho’s shoulder at the same time he wraps his around Mingi’s waist. Wooyoung can’t stop the boxy grin that fights onto his lips and San stops to appreciate how nice it is. His heart skips just like the man that starts to skip ahead, leading the group into the aisles, but he slips into a faux frown when he is taken directly into the stereotypical romance section.

He keeps it up until Wooyoung notices and when he does, he whips around and forces San’s feet to plant firmly in place as they come almost face to face. Wooyoung comes just underneath his eye level since he’s a tad shorter and San is endeared by it. He can see Yeosang over the top of Wooyoung’s head, picking up books down the aisle and moving them into view of the larger boys with him. Strangely enough, the two seem engaged in whatever he is saying.

“You look cute when you’re all pouty, it’s not going to get you anywhere.” Wooyoung sticks his tongue out after his sentence finishes. San hisses in a lighthearted manner, fangs greeting the other man as San leans forward into his space.

“It’s a good thing I’m not _trying_ to do anything then, huh,” San replies, nose only a handful of inches away from Wooyoung’s. There’s a challenge dancing in the air between them, both parties playing but seriously enough. Mingi is laughing along with the jokes Yeosang must be telling, and behind Wooyoung where San is no longer looking, Yunho is carefully scanning both his boyfriend and the shorter blonde but stops when the sound San had made registers for him.

“You can try to stall all you want. I’m going to find out your dirty secrets and I won’t let you live it down,” Wooyoung teases, daring enough to press his nose to San’s. “If Mingi gets to have a page, I want to know the book, Choi San.” A brief pause and then, “as in, give me something to read, and stop gawking at me like that” escapes the smaller man. San blinks the stupor from his eyes, quickly moving them to the others who are all refusing to acknowledge him. Instead they keep within themselves, purposefully ignoring what is going on, so he sighs and meets Wooyoung’s gaze again. He looks smug after catching San off guard with his actions, and tilts his head, acting coy.

“Okay then, Jung Wooyoung, what are you in the mood for?” San asks, the small “ _and is it me?_ ” going unsaid but not unthought. The wolf starts detailing the media he usually consumes, pointed ears twitching along with excitement. The two make their way up and down a couple rows, San trusting Yeosang to take care of himself and hoping that he is having a good time on his own with Yunho and Mingi.

“Did you know that when I first found my pack, I almost got into a fight with our leader?” Wooyoung mentions lightly, fingers skimming the pages of a book San can’t tell if he’s actually interested in. He’s still focused down on the book when he replies, words registering and pulling San’s eyebrows together.

“No I did not; I don’t know much about you, but I would like to.” He tries to appear casual, following up with, “what, did you bark up the wrong tree-” but Wooyoung’s harsh look stops him in the middle of his joke and San smiles awkwardly, lips spread wide. He can’t tell if he overstepped, realizing that maybe this was a more serious moment, but Wooyoung’s eyes soften and he lets out a small giggle.

“Shut up and let me talk to you, you jerk,” Wooyoung says, shaking his head and turning to the next page. He glances paragraph to paragraph, clearly deciding if the content in front of him is worth it. “When I first left home, I encountered this small, irregular pack and when I asked about them, Hongjoong didn’t like it.”

“Oh?” comes from an intrigued San. He got where Wooyoung was coming from, seeing as it’s what pulled him to the group in the first place. Wooyoung’s tail brushes the back of San’s leg when he speaks next, and San becomes hyperaware of the touch.

“Yeah, he didn’t trust strangers, especially because of why Yunho was introduced to his pack in the first place, but eventually he warmed up to me. Could be because if you pout long enough at Mingi, he will pout with you and that works well enough on Yunho that you usually get your way. So I guess maybe I had some help. Either way, the full story is for another day, I just figured we could break the ice a little bit, yaknow? Put the curiosity at bay and get to understand each other, see what we have in common.”

San’s brain flickers to life past the _Wooyoung, Wooyoung, Wooyoung_ that’s been on repeat for the last hour, and the gears churn to the image of Yunho. San doesn’t get much time to wonder, because Wooyoung snaps the book shut in his hand, the loud clap disrupting his train of thought, but he really wants to know what the hell happened with Yunho to cause such a chain of events. Wooyoung clears his throat, returning the book to the shelf and using his newly free hand to take San’s.

“You with me? Sorry if I scared you. My pack treats me well, I promise." _That's not the part I was worrying about._ Wooyoung gives his hand a squeeze and the smile on San’s face activates immediately, though. San holds on just as tight for a moment, but then Wooyoung’s eyes light up with an idea and he drops San’s hand so he can reach up and poke one of his dimples instead. 

San reacts immediately, turning his cheek and trying to maneuver the finger closer to his mouth but he startles when, instead of initiating a play fight where he pretends to bite, Wooyoung uses the new position to gently press his bottom lip instead. A soft “oh” comes out of San, jostling Wooyoung slightly, who stands his ground and smirks at the vampire reflexively. He pushes down a little harder, pulling the lip down and staring at his teeth while San stays incredibly still. He doesn’t want to startle the wolf as he examines him so he remains, pliant and holding his breath. Wooyoung traces his bottom fang carefully, sending shivers down San’s spine and it causes him to jerk.

Wooyoung realizes what he’s doing and snaps his hand back to himself like he’s been burned; San just blinks and wonders if Wooyoung is experiencing the same crawling heat on his skin that San does.

“I uh- maybe shouldn’t have done that without asking? I’m sorry.” Wooyoung scrunches up his face, unhappy with himself. He glares at his finger like it had a mind of its own and got him in trouble and his ears flatten back while he does. Although one shouldn’t really touch someone else’s fangs because it’s considered intimate in one way or the other, San didn’t really mind. Wooyoung could probably poke and prod him however he wanted and San wouldn’t bat an eye.

“Whoa, we good over here? Wooyoung looks like a kicked puppy,” Yunho says as he rounds the corner and the two groups become one. Yeosang pops an eyebrow up at him, lopsided smirk on his face.

“Was that intentional?” he asks, noting the word choice Yunho decided to use. The taller man cracks into a smile, serious face dropping abruptly because of his amusement at himself.

“If they get to make jokes, so do I. The amount of ‘with your bear hands, or your bare hands’ comments that I get is ridiculous, considering I’d whoop them in a fight in a moment's notice,” Yunho replies, looking pleased. Mingi makes a disgruntled noise at him, clearly disagreeing, and Yunho retaliates by rubbing his large open palm on the fiery locks in front of him. He drags Mingi to him, moving to stand like they’re attached at the shoulder, and San feels like they must’ve come out into the world needing to find each other and be connected.

“We’re fine, Wooyoung just got scared from a book he tested out,” San snickers, ignoring the scoff colored with disbelief directed at him. Mingi and Yunho pounce on him with words, jumping at the chance to give him grief, but Yeosang doesn’t join, choosing to look at San in question. “Anyway-” he drags the start of the word out, hoping to gather attention from it. “Did anyone else find anything interesting? I had to deny Wooyoung and his wish to embarrass me, so I haven’t seen much besides romance novels.”

“I’m more of a comic book guy, but Yeosang convinced me he could change my mind about it, so we’ve been looking for something ‘captivating’ to take home,” Mingi puts quotations around the word “captivating” and Yeosang rolls his eyes at it. Interesting.

“I just came for caffeine and to make sure Wooyoung didn’t try to punch someone for taking what he wanted,” Yunho’s grin goes from mild to “shit-eating” very quickly. Wooyoung whines in complaint, eyes narrowed in on the bear and glaring with heat that San has also experienced. San’s eyes are bouncing between both of the boys involved, wide and curious.

“It was one time! And I warned him first, sheesh. It’s not like I just walked up and decked him, he shouldn’t have insulted me for wanting the last BTS album,” Wooyoung defends himself in a huff, swishing his tail in irritation. San leans over and takes a pointed, twitching ear into his pinched fingers and tugs gently. It serves to stop the wolf in his tracks and he ends his rant, facing San quick enough that his blonde locks sway.

“What? Don’t you start on me, too! He deserved it,” Wooyoung weaponizes his slow blinking eyes that gaze up innocently and San almost loses track of why he got Wooyoung’s attention in the first place.

“I believe you, I was just going to ask you who your bias in BTS is? I’ve been listening to their latest album and-” Wooyoung’s excited squeal pierces through the group and a collective groan comes from the taller men who realize what’s about to happen. Wooyoung springs into a very animated discussion about Park Jimin and the other members, and San is too honed in to notice the fond looks from the other boys who seem to warm up to the scene they know they’re going to have to get used to. He also misses just how easily Yeosang fits in with the company of the other wolf and bear.

.

.

.

.

.

“Why do you smell like that?” Seonghwa asks, feigning that the question is casual but San can tell that it’s loaded and he’s going to have to be clever about this. He flips himself so he’s not hanging off the couch upside down where he had been; head no longer near the ground and feet righting themselves so they’re not in the air. He abandons the BTS photobook he was going through, placing it facedown on the cushion to show he’s giving Seonghwa all of his focus.

“Smell like what?” San says, playing along with the game Seonghwa has unknowingly entered into with him. “I mean, I did just take a shower? Is that it?” He stretches his arms and legs, groaning when everything pops into place and brings life back into his muscles.

“I _can_ smell the vanilla ginger body wash you use because it reminds you of Yeosang, but-”

“Hyung! Don’t say that so loud, he’s not supposed to know-”

Seonghwa quirks an eyebrow and San groans, bodily throwing himself against the back of the couch. He spreads out, relaxing his body, and hopes he can be convincing enough because he doesn’t want either him _or_ Yeosang getting into it with the sire over San wanting to be close with the new pack.

“But it’s also… strangely earthy, do you have an explanation for that?” Seonghwa prompts, tapping his foot with impatience and showing the cracks in his walls. San holds back the urge to swallow with nerves and looks at his sire; ready and determined to prove his innocence despite the fact that he is undeniably guilty. Seonghwa doesn’t need to know that, though, and if San has his way, he’s not going to for the meantime. He wracks his brain for something, and if Seonghwa could see the lightbulb that pops up above his head, he would crush it in his hand for sure.

“Wait sorry, I wasn’t sure what you were referring to, did you mean the wolf smell?” San asks blatantly, anticipating the pure display of shock on Seonghwa’s face as he totally did not expect San to just openly admit it. San rushes to talk before Seonghwa can, whose jaw drops in shock and stays there, open and ready to speak. San is grateful for the fact that Seonghwa won’t have been anywhere near the boys enough to call his bluff by knowing _whose_ scent was on him. “Because I’ve been trying to do better on your city surveillance and went around to check in with the different groups you have at your boundary lines. Everything seemed normal, for the most part, but why the confusion then since it’s part of my responsibilities? Is there something else I don’t know that would make you ask?”

Seonghwa looks thrown off his game, the silver of his eyes scolding hot like ore as they try to melt away at the explanation San has given. He doesn’t appear to truly believe him, but still responds with one, sharp nod, seemingly deciding to not put up a fight. At least for now.

“No, no, it’s fine, everything is fine. There’s nothing,” Seonghwa starts, and San detects a hint of unease in his tone, voice also coming out higher than normal, but he dismisses it, assuming the upset is from being bested by him. “I suppose I just didn’t think you were taking this seriously. Didn’t know you could be interested in wolves other than Jung Wooyoung. I’m happy to hear you’ve been helping out.” Jung Wooyoung? Now he’s talking about him by name and not vaguely? San doesn’t want to get caught caring too much because it would make him more suspicious, but irritation trickles its way through his bloodstream. He hopes it doesn’t show on his face, because Seonghwa is watching him carefully, but he doesn’t like the interest in, well, his interest.

“Sure, I want everything to run as smoothly as possible, the least I can do is make sure everyone is safe and happy, yeah? Everyone deserves that chance,” San grabs the booklet back from beside him, a bitter taste in his mouth as his own sentiment resonates within him. 

“I agree with you, San, please know that.” Seonghwa looks him over and sighs. He crosses the room and rests his hand on San’s shoulder for a second before he thinks it better for him to leave the room and to leave San alone. Usually he would be comforted by the touch, but it echoes on impact and feels cold. He rotates his shoulders, physically attempting to shake the feeling from his skin but the ache doesn’t leave him and chooses to hang around and swirl its way up to his skull and mind.

He knows he won’t get away with seeing Wooyoung behind his sire’s back for too long, and that he should feel more bad about essentially guilt tripping the one who gave him this life, but at the moment, he just wants to simply live it without worries for a while. Is that so wrong?

.

.

.

.

.

“So why the silver patch in your bangs?” Wooyoung asks as the two stroll alone on the sidewalk, making their way to the barbeque restaurant of his choosing. He’s licking lines into the mint chocolate ice cream cone San purchased for him and it’s making it hard for San to focus. A confused “huh?” is San's response and it makes Wooyoung giggle at him for being obviously spacey. “I saaaaid why dye the silver patch in your hair? Does it have a meaning or do you just like to stand out?” He pokes his tongue out at San and then presses it to the ice cream once again.

“Oh, no, this is my natural hair, it isn’t dyed,” San says, fully aware that Wooyoung wasn’t going to really believe him and this was going to be an interesting conversation. “Before you say anything, I know that sounds ridiculous-”

“Uh yeah it does, you’re saying you were _born_ like that?” Even with how dumbfounded he is, Wooyoung is still working hard to suck every bit of melted ice cream from the waffle cone that’s protecting it. San appreciates the distraction and finds his dedication kind of cute.

“So I don’t know how much you’re aware of when it comes to vampires, but when we turn, we don’t lose our human lives; most vampires remember everything from before, or at least most of it. Our hearts may stop, but our brains keep fighting and then here we are,” he begins his explanation, feeling nerves dancing in his chest and watching Wooyoung to gauge his reaction.

“I mean, I know that but I guess I don’t see where this comes into play here? What does that have to do with you having some sort of hair birthmark?” San sighs and nods, not at all blaming him for being confused.

“Well, see the thing is-” San frowns, remembering just how uncomfortable the fact he’s about to share makes him feel but he continues on because he _wants_ to be able to share things with the wolf. “I don’t- I don’t remember my human life. At all, actually.” He peeks at Wooyoung who stops mid-crunch to look at him with concern. He flattens his lips into a line, humming once to battle the searing feeling in his throat. “When I was reborn, all I knew was my name and shortly after, how I got where I was. Yeosang told me he found me dying and rushed me to Seonghwa, my sire, and this hair? I had it when I was saved, and when I awoke too. They can confirm it."

A silence makes home in the space between them; the only sounds being the footsteps around them and the voices of the passersby that pay them mind when they see Wooyoung’s wolf traits that stick out. San starts to worry that maybe he said too much and made Wooyoung uncomfortable, but when Wooyoung notices the distress, he lets out a low whine that San only catches because of how close they’re standing. He tosses the last bit of cone in a bin they pass and stops San from continuing forward by snatching his wrist into his non-sticky hand. San waits, unmoving and nervous, but not for long because Wooyoung shows him why he was stopped by going onto his tiptoes until he’s face to San’s neck. He starts to nose at the spot where a scent gland would be if he too were a wolf and San thinks he’s being silly even if it is sweet. It _shouldn't_ do anything but he _does_ feel a calm wash over him and the anxiety snarls and retreats for the meantime.

“Hey, you’re okay, it’s okay. You don’t need to feel bad for not knowing, it’s alright. I’m sorry for asking, I didn’t realize it was going to bring up a touchy subject.” Wooyoung’s voice is littered with tiny almost purr-like sounds and he brushes his nose a couple more times before pulling back to look up at San with glazed over eyes. San is endeared by the soothing act and doesn’t let Wooyoung get too far; he drags the boy back into his reach and wraps him up in his arms.

“I’m fine, Woo, just figured I’d explain since you asked, it didn’t bother me,” San assures him, holding him tightly against his body and releasing him in favor of pressing a small kiss to his cheek. Wooyoung blinks until the blur from his eyes vanishes and he looks a little more aware; a little bashful but not regretful, and San finds himself relieved. "Yeah, so shaving it off doesn't get rid of it and the dye only lasts so long before the silver comes back again. Freaky, right?"

“Pffft totally. Let's add that to the list of things that should scare me about you, right behind you being a vampire." Wooyoung takes San’s arm in his own, linking them to prove he's being lighthearted and then he's moving his feet. "Alright, ready for food?" They’re no more than a block away from their destination, and although San doesn’t get any nutrients from food anymore, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t have tastebuds.

“Absolutely.”

The restaurant is as packed as San thought it would be. The grumbling stomachs of business men and the sounds of bottles being uncapped mingles with the smell of cooking meat and vegetables, and San is almost overwhelmed but it’s grounding to be with Wooyoung who takes charge and finds them a place to sit almost too easily. Their server comes by and starts them off with banchan and cold water. San follows the smooth line of Wooyoung’s tan throat as he swallows and San has to copy him to cool himself down; the sequence of events and Wooyoung’s energy in general keeping him on edge.

“Did your sire ever end up getting mad at you for being around me?” questions Wooyoung around a bite of kimchi that he follows with rice. San chews his spicy cucumbers, shoulders wiggling with happiness at the heat on his tongue.

“Well, considering he doesn’t know… no?” San continues eating, spearing a piece of the soft tteokbokki that he’s been eyeing for a solid minute. He smashes it between his teeth, enjoying the bouncy texture and sighing with content. “He’s asked me about it, but I’m doing my best to _not_ piss him off so I haven’t told him anything.” The server comes back to ask what they’d like, and once Wooyoung asks for two servings of pork to grill, San interjecting to order two bottles of Hite, he furrows his brows at San.

“He doesn’t know you’re seeing me?” San doesn’t get why Wooyoung is confused, to him it’s obvious why he wouldn’t tell Seonghwa. One wrong move, and he’ll end up stuck on trips again and constant supervision is not exactly ideal when the one he wants to be with is Wooyoung and not his hyung.

“No? I don’t want him to make it harder to see you,” San explains, tilting his head. Their beers get dropped off in that instance and San takes and opens his, pulling generously from the bottle and pretending it quenches the thirst he’s had in the back of the throat since he woke up that evening. Wooyoung stares at San, thinking longer than anticipated before he responds.

“Does Yeosang? Does anybody know you’re alone with me?” he eventually says, which only serves to puzzle San further. He sets the beer down and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat.

“No, no one does. He knows that I plan to be around you, but I never said anything specific. What’s wrong, Wooyoung? Is it bad to want to have you to myself?” San asks, and though he means it to come out firm, he sounds almost defensive and a little sad. Wooyoung’s face drops and he extends his hand over the table to touch San’s wrist gently.

“No, no, it’s not that-” he stabs at the stiff arms that make San appear unhappy, wanting him to stop looking so guarded.

“Are you not comfortable if no one’s keeping tabs on me-” San’s voice gets cut off when a sudden influx of strength from Wooyoung surprises him and his arm gets removed from his chest. Wooyoung takes advantage of his reaction to link fingers on his free side and he looks him seriously in the eye. San inhales sharply and holds it, hoping to be proved wrong because he just wants Wooyoung to like being with him.

“San-ah, stop,” he wiggles their fingers and it lifts some of the weight off of San’s shoulders. “It’s none of that. I was asking because I was shocked to hear you didn’t tell anyone, not because of some bad reason, but because I didn’t expect that.” San nods along, showing that he’s listening and hoping Wooyoung will start making some sense soon. “Why would you not tell one of your friends you were going out alone with a wolf?” _Okay, so we’re not making sense yet, nice._

San sits up straighter, not letting go of Wooyoung’s hand as he leans more towards the table and rests his elbows there. He works to process Wooyung’s words but he scoffs as he comes up short.

“There isn’t a reason I need to tell them. They may not trust you, but I do.” San humphs, mentally cursing Seonghwa for making Wooyoung nervous when the boy only deserved comfort.

“You trust me?”

“Of course I do. You’re asking because you’re worried that being alone with you would be seen as a threat, is that it? I’m pretty sure Yeosang is a bigger threat to me and my health than you are, pup." Wooyoung blushes at the pet name, and San ends his sentence by bringing the other’s hand to his neck and rubbing there, reminiscent of what the wolf did earlier. This time he _knows_ it really shouldn’t do anything but he can tell Wooyoung appreciates the gesture for what it is.

“For what it’s worth, I trust you too, fangs,” Wooyoung plays with his own fingers after San relinquishes his hold and he’s looking down at the table while the rose of his cheeks turns blood red. Pork appears in front of San and it breaks him away from his appreciation of Wooyoung’s face. He can almost feel the ghost of a rumble in his stomach but he knows better.

“Finally!” he exclaims, making a move to own the platter of meat but a swift smack stops him before he can get to it. “Hey, what was that for?! I thought we were bonding! We had a moment and everything!” Wooyoung lets out a single laugh.

“Moment or not, you are NOT doing the grilling, I am,” he says, clicking the fire on and using the tongs from the tray to start distributing pieces. “No offense, hyung, but I think the non-vampire should be making the food. For all I know, you could leave it too raw because it might taste better for _you_ and I like my pork cooked properly, thank you.” San feigns offense, gasping and lowering his jaw. Wooyoung is grinning as he attends to the grill, dutifully making sure everything is evenly cared for.

“Wow, I can’t believe you would say that, you wound me so." San kicks his shin gingerly under the table, but when he goes to pull his foot back, Wooyoung catches it with his own and they essentially hook their ankles around each other. He can’t tell if it’s a good or a bad thing the way it settles him so quickly.

“Oh it’s very believable, but whatever you say, pretty boy." San’s own claimed nickname from one of the first times he saw Wooyoung rings on his ears and it puts a giddy feeling right in his chest. “How are you feeling, by the way? You’re eating actual food, but did you have enough, yaknow, before you came?”

“You can say ‘blood’, I’m pretty it’s too loud for anyone to hear you,” San teases him and delights in the eyeroll he receives in answer. “Yes, I had enough blood earlier, but thank you for your concern. You can rest assured I’m not going to eat you where you stand.” He thinks he must’ve imagined the way Wooyoung freezes because he’s busy grilling away the second San looks closer, but the foot against his twitches the moment it happens, and _yeah, he definitely did._

“Wooyoung, I’m not going to eat you, stop that,” San jokes, a nervous laugh dancing on his lips. Wooyoung nods, choosing to not verbally answer, but that evergrowing familiar blush creeps up again, and San, for a brief second, has a terrible indecent image flash in his brain and wonders if Wooyoung didn’t take “eat” in the way it was meant. San coughs and snags his beer, chugging it to combat the dryness that suddenly made home in his airway. Maybe they should’ve ordered soju instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will come in at some point, I swear


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San and Wooyoung get to spend more time together, but as per usual, it's not without conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, bet you weren't expecting this so soon, were you?
> 
> I forgot to thank ya'll for over 100 kudos! That means so much to me, and knowing people enjoy what I write makes me want to keep coming back even more. <3

“Thanks again for coming tonight, even if it was a risk for you. I had a good time,” Wooyoung says, his face seeming to be permanently painted red, but this time it could have something to do with the fact that San _may_ have purchased a soju bottle or two. He has both arms wrapped around one of San’s, and San has had his cheek pressed to the top of Wooyoung’s head since they’ve started their journey. Although San had had a decent amount to drink, his tongue a little numb and dry and his head light, he’s still nowhere near Wooyoung’s level of buzz and he feels confident in taking care of the younger.

“Thank you for asking me to come at all, I’m just happy to be spending time with you,” San replies easily, nuzzling his cheek into the blonde hair it sits on and sighing with content. The night air is chilly, but San keeps Wooyoung close to try to combat the cold. The building where the pack resides wasn’t too far from the place chosen for dinner, the restaurant itself being conveniently in the middle of where both homes were located, so San opted to walk Wooyoung home. He runs his hand up and down the length of Wooyoung’s arm, willing it to stay warm, and the wolf beams brightly at the attention.

“Sweet,” mumbles Wooyoung, who mushes his face into San’s arm and slightly dislodges the cheek on his head. San isn’t sure whether or not Wooyoung was speaking to him or to himself so he doesn’t acknowledge and simply rests his still lips against Wooyung’s head.

“Are we almost there, Wooyoungie?” The wolf giggles, nodding and tightening his hold on San’s arm. San hums and smiles, pulling back from his place on Wooyoung to stare down at the man with nothing but adoration. His steps are kind of sloppy, indicating how much San is helping him to move evenly by being the one that’s leading the walk. San appreciates the innocence of the moment; them drinking in each other’s presence, after drinking in general, and existing without having to think too hard about it, as if they’re allowed to just be Wooyoung and San.

“Is your family going to be up waiting for you? I’m not going to walk up to a door and get tackled, am I?” He’s teasing but Wooyoung’s fist meets his ribs in response, the touch itself without too much weight behind it. “Down boy, I know you wouldn’t let anything happen, I’m joking.” San interlocks fingers with Wooyoung using the arm being held hostage and the wolf grasps back with decent strength.

“Mm, I know, Sannie, I just wanted to hit on you.” Wooyoung lets out another high pitched giggle and San rolls his eyes half-heartedly. “Hongjoong did ask me to tell him around when I thought I’d come back so I know he’s at least expecting me soon. I don’t know if he’s at the door with a shotgun, though, so be ready.” He throws the joke back and even though San knows he’s bluffing for the sake of humor, the thought of an angry alpha waiting for his pack member to come back from a vampire’s company does make his blood run colder than it already does.

“Yeah, right, I’ll be ready to make a break for it, but you’ll have to run away with me at some point if it keeps happening.” San plays along, but his movements are more robotic as they walk forward. Wooyoung notices, an exaggerated pout forming on his face, and he aggressively smushes his face into the side of San’s arm.

“If something bothers you, tell me.” The sensation of Wooyoung against San sends him into fight or flight because he’s already feeling nervous and the action itself starts to overwhelm him; it’s almost like the feeling of fingertips hovering ribs in warning and the wait after. San nods to show that he heard what was said and puts a small amount of space between them, but Wooyung notices almost instantly and frowns. “San, are you okay?”

San almost blindly says “yes” but he doesn’t; instead he stops his walking and Wooyoung, who’s still attached to his side, stops with him. Wooyoung uses his leverage from his position on San’s arm and turns San so that he faces him.

“You’re safe with me, you know that, right?” Wooyoung takes both of San’s hands into both of his and smiles with such sweetness it should make San’s fangs ache but he’s too busy staring at the wolf with affection so it’s kept at bay. This time when San moves his head up and down to agree, he means it fully; noting that for the umpth time tonight that they’re good at reassuring each other. Wooyoung, as he always seems to, realizes how much San is feeling and he leans on his tiptoes to place a very gentle peck on the tip of his nose.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Thank you, Woo.” When San shows a shy smile in response to Wooyoung treating him nicely, his white teeth sparkle in the night and it’s reminiscent of how the stars greet the moon. “Come on, though. How much longer until we make it home because I really don’t want to get caught getting you back too late?” San lets go of one of Wooyoung’s hands, keeping one to hold, and gets back to strolling down the pavement.

“Mm, it shouldn’t be much more. We just passed the corner where we get our favorite street food from and that’s like, just down the block.” Wooyoung tells San whilst he’s pushing out those almost purrs from the back of his throat. San isn’t entirely versed on wolves and their language, but he’s glad that it seems like Wooyoung is comfortable enough to do that around him.

“Do you think they’ll allow me to take you out again soon since I returned you intact?” San muses, lips curved in time with his thoughts and Wooyoung bounces his head vigorously enough that San is worried it will give him whiplash. The two arrive in front of a small apartment complex when Wooyoung halts his movement and forces them to become stationary. San puts it together that they’ve made it to where Wooyoung lives and he takes a solid, heavy breath; happy to have helped Wooyoung and also overall happy to be existing at the same time as him but he’s sad it’s coming to a close.

“Whether or not they want to allow it, I’ll be gladly going out with you again.” San can’t even stop the pleased rumble that reverberates within him at those words and Wooyoung grins when he hears it.

“Anyway, I guess this is me. Thank you for dinner and for soju. I’d offer to pay for next time but I have a feeling you have more money than I do, so.” Wooyoung looks a little down when he finishes speaking, even after trying to hide it with a joke, and San hates it the second he sees it. He rests his chin on the very top of Wooyoung’s head and presses him closer to his body, hoping the proximity eases whatever bad feeling wormed its way in. Wooyoung sighs, tucking himself under San’s chin and existing there for a moment, for as long as he’s allotted.

“I wish tonight didn’t have to end, I really do enjoy being with you, Wooyoung," San admits to him, heart seizing in his open chest. Wooyoung’s breath stutters and he pulls back so he can address the vampire with expressive eyes.

“Well, it doesn’t have to-” his voice trails off but San can tell he means it; that he doesn’t want it to end either, but there’s also uncertainty lingering around too. “Maybe we could go back out right now and enjoy the night. I know it’s nicer for you to be out when it’s late.” San exhales slowly, hoping it will soothe some of the ache that’s been building. Wooyoung is looking at him expectantly even though there are nerves behind his black coal gaze and it almost breaks San in two to reject him.

“I’ve pushed my luck enough, getting you to myself for dinner. You should probably head in, Wooyoungie. We can always explore the city another time, and yes, I will sneak you out at night and it will be perfect.”

Wooyoung looks like he wants to argue but thinks better of it and nods. San detaches himself from the wolf and tucks his hands into his jacket pockets, doing his best to appear unaffected even though his entire inner being is screaming at him to not remove himself from the presence of the wolf. Wooyoung doesn’t make a move for the door, choosing to stare at San like he’s debating something, and it startles the vampire greatly when the wolf’s hands shoot out and grab onto the collar of his coat, pulling down sharply.

“What-” San goes to ask what he’s doing but is dragged down to the height of the wolf who, when getting him into the desired position, pushes his soft lips firmly against his forehead in a firm kiss that knocks all of the air out of San’s lungs in surprise. _I thought he was going to- ah no, I shouldn’t-_

The door to the complex swings open at that moment, wide enough that it connects to the wall opposite where it should rest, and it scares San into breathing again. The two of them spring apart in fear but the hands on San’s coat remain so Wooyoung can use them as leverage to hold himself up. San doesn’t know what’s more unexpected: the interruption from the alpha glaring deeply at him from the doorway with the tall bear behind him, or the growl that rips its way out of Wooyoung’s throat as he rests his forehead against San’s sternum to process what happened.

“I _told_ you I would be here by now, what are you doing?!” Wooyoung actually appears mad when he straightens himself out and retrieves his hands, but not before San can see the angry claws decorating his fingers looking more prominent than usual. “Can you go away, you’re not my parents?! I’ll be in shortly.” While talking and snapping at his pack members, San also notices how sharp the fangs in his mouth have become. Wooyoung huffs and collects himself, and as quick as his wolf traits make themselves known, they settle and return back to the neutral state San is accustomed to. _What was that? Why did he look so much more animal all of a sudden? That isn’t normal-_

“Wooyoung, why would you bring him here?” The alpha, Hongjoong, asks and there’s a hint of a snarl in the rasp of his voice but it’s contained. He runs his hand through his freshly dyed gray hair in frustration and awaits an answer. Wooyoung groans, turning to face him and he throws his arms up in exasperation.

“Maybe because I drank and San here made sure I made it home okay, _dad_ !” He’s a lot more sober now, the chill and the anger bringing life back into his body. “He’s not going to do anything, Hongjoong, he was _trying_ to be nice!” The alpha’s eye twitches at the dropping of honorifics, his heavy scent colored with many others spikes, and he scoffs. San breathes in the smell of petrichor and cinnamon, which would normally be nice but it burns his nose. He believes Wooyoung, that these must be good people and they take care of him, but the brisk air isn’t the only reason San has shivers going up his body. He subconsciously pulls the younger a little closer by gripping the sleeve of his shirt and doesn’t realize it until Wooyoung’s back bumps into his front gently.

Wooyoung reaches behind himself and brushes his fingers along the top of San’s where he has a hold on his sleeve and it calms San down an ounce. He stays silent, even going as far as holding his breath more so it doesn’t disturb the moment. Yunho matches him, seemingly only present as a witness even if he looks very unhappy to be seeing San so close to their den.

“He doesn’t need to know where we live, and you need to be more careful when you’re in _his_ company,” Hongjoong spits out and more of the snarl slips from behind his words. Wooyoung challenges him directly, taking a step towards him but not far enough that San has to let go. He bares his teeth and _oh yeah, those are definitely more feral than normal, since when did he have those?_ The alpha doesn’t appreciate Wooyoung and his body language and lets out a small growl in warning, his fangs just as sharp and scary as Wooyoung’s abnormal ones. _Okay, this is going too far._

“Wooyoung, it’s okay, I can leave. I’m not trying to cause a problem, I just wanted to see you off.” San tugs on the sleeve a couple times but Wooyoung doesn’t budge, continuing the eye contact that is causing warning signs to flash in San’s mind and standing his ground.

“ _His_ name is San and he’s my friend so you don’t need to be so defensive over him walking me home _like a gentleman_. If he wanted to hurt me in any way, he obviously would’ve done it by now-”

“You don’t know that for sure-”

“I _do_ , Hongjoong, because here I stand, unscatched. _You’re_ the one who is causing the issue here so back off.” Wooyoung is seething, and although San is touched that he would fight for him, he doesn’t want the fight to be with each other. He lifts his hands and places them very slowly onto Wooyoung’s shoulder who twitches at the unexpected contact but doesn’t remove his eyes from his alpha. He rubs the muscles there carefully, working to remove the tension and then he addresses Hongjoong himself.

“Hongjoong alpha sir, I promise you I mean no harm. We drank soju at dinner and I simply wanted to get him to you guys safely, and the spending more time together was tempting too, I won’t lie. That’s the whole truth. You’ve seen me at city meetings when you did attend, I’m clearly committed to peace. You don’t have to trust me or believe me, but Wooyoung does and you should respect that.”

Hongjoong looks taken aback at San so brazenly speaking to him and telling him what to do but clearly the words must have had some effect on him because his stiff posture lessens slightly and he grunts. He pinches the bridge of his nose and opens his mouth but the sound of an impact and a deep yelp from Yunho stops him from speaking. Behind Hongjoong, Mingi’s grinning face has appeared and San can only assume from his hand’s position above Yunho’s ass that the clap that led into a startled bear was his behind getting smacked.

“Hello, gentlemen. I gave you some time to try to intimidate Sannie-hyung here to make sure he treats our boy right but I think it’s getting out of hand, so I am here to retrieve you grumps. Come now, let’s go inside or I’m doing it again.” Mingi’s eyes crinkle, clearly pleased, and he pulls the stunned bear by the back of his shirt until they’re no longer in view. San blinks in awe, overwhelmed by how good Mingi is at deescalation and Wooyoung drops his act, putting his claws away and bursting into laughter from the image of a dumbfounded Yunho. His tail is wagging slowly and San feels like he’s dreaming. Hongjoong has his face in his palm when San looks at him next and he’s shaking his head in disbelief until he removes his hand and locks gazes with San. He clears his throat and takes his chance to talk.

“You’re right; I should respect his word and believe him, so for now, I will. Thank you for getting him home safely to us.” Hongjoong lets out a long exhale, rubbing his temples and looking extremely uncomfortable from having to say that. He drops his hands and hones in on Wooyoung who has composed himself from the mess of things and is waiting for the alpha to speak to him next. “Woo, I’m sorry for how I acted, you didn’t deserve that.” Wooyoung breaks into a smile, nodding in acceptance and San finally takes a breath.

“Let’s pretend you didn’t go all psycho dad on my friend and I’ll follow you in shortly. I want to actually say goodbye to San.” Wooyoung sticks out his bottom lip, pleading earnestly to the alpha who already broke composure and isn’t going to stop him. Hongjoong gives him a two finger salute and turns back towards the door, throwing a very quick pointed look at San that is very obviously meant as a threat. Wooyoung is too busy facing San like they were before the interruption happened to see it but San groans internally.

“Oh man, I am _so_ sorry you had to see that. I really hope you still believe me and don’t hate them for that. They talk big game but they’re as soft as mochi; they just care too much. I’m not usually that aggressive either, I swear.” Wooyoung whines, shoving the top of his head into San’s chest and digging. San brings his hands to scratch the back of it and it relaxes Wooyoung into him.

“Like I’ve said, I trust you. _I’m_ sorry I just came between you and your family. Can’t say I’m sorry I walked you here, though.” He laughs and his anxious lungs hiss in protest but he ignores it in favor of keeping his focus on Wooyoung.

“Of course not,” Wooyoung says it like he expected that response and it sends butterflies into San’s nervous stomach. Wooyoung takes his head off of San and smiles up at him, head tilted innocently. “I don’t want to leave you out here, but if I don’t head upstairs soon, they might even send Mingi after me and I don’t want to hear his teasing until it’s for something that makes sense. Will you be okay getting back to your place alone?”

“Mmhm, and I’ll make it there faster than we got here because I won’t have a certain pup slowing me down." San pinches Wooyoung’s side and gets a hiss in response. “Go inside, I’ll text you when I arrive and get settled in, okay?”

“Okay, San. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Wooyoung starts his way up the steps to the door, head still in the direction of the vampire. He stands with a hand on the door and a hand on his cocked hip. He waits with an eyebrow raised, looking hopeful.

“Yup, and no one can stop me.” San waves him off, unmoving until the door clicks shut behind Wooyoung. He pockets his hands, kicking at the ground once, and wills his legs to move. Once he clears the area for people, he increases his speed to get home quickly. 

His journal is going to have one hell of an entry for today, and he might even skim back a couple of pages to see if he can find any details about how the wolves behaved around him before because he’s still confused about what he saw today. Normal wolves can’t shift as much as Wooyoung and Hongjoong did, most having the physical traits they’re born with and not the ability to progress them further. _Are they one of the shifting species San has yet to encounter in person? Like the wolves that took Junyoung from Seonghwa and Yeosang?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

“I’m so glad we could meet up tonight, I was starting to think I’d never see you again," San complains, enveloping Wooyoung in a hug tight enough to rival the leather pants the vampire decided to wear for the evening. The two meet up at the bar Jongho works at after a handful of weeks of not being able to due to Seonghwa and the fact that his stress has been rising. San has been doing his best to keep texting Wooyoung and sometimes call him but even that’s been hard with how much tension he’s been having to deal with, not to mention nothing even comes close in comparison to breathing in Wooyoung's lavender honey scent and how much more satisfying it is to hear his voice in person.

“You’re so dramatic, but I guess I should know that from you threatening to die if you didn’t see me again before you got my number, so I really shouldn’t be surprised.” Wooyoung smirks from his place under San’s chin, allowing the older to hold him and keep his head propped on his own. San groans, blushing hard when he remembers how desperate he was.

“Please do not remind me of how cringey I am when I’m trying to be sweet to you or we’re going to have to fight.” San takes advantage of being so wrapped up around Wooyoung and presses his thin fingers into his sides to tickle him. Wooyoung squeals, wiggling violently in the cage of San’s arms to try to escape but the vampire just increases his strength to trap him. Wooyoung tries to beg for mercy and shoves at San’s chest but he doesn’t break and continues on, revelling in the sound of his giggles.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, let me go!” San drops his arms from around him, choosing to steady the man by holding onto his elbows and grinning so wide the corners of his lips hurt. “Remind me to give you shit from further away next time, gosh.” The words come out in between pants and Wooyoung leans into San for support as he catches his breath.

“We should head inside before we miss Jongho. I haven’t gotten to say hi to him in a while either and I want to see how he’s doing.” San walks up to the entrance of the bar and holds open the door for Wooyoung to go in first, who smiles at him in appreciation. It’s fortunate that they got a free night together on one of the slower business days because it’s easier to get to their friend this way. When they plop down on bar stools together, an openly excited Jongho walks up to greet them, shots already poured and ready to save him some time. Wooyoung’s tail wags aggressively when he’s handed the sweet smelling liquor and he thanks the bartender before knocking it back cleaner than middle-aged business men; San swallows his as well to keep up with the pace being set.

“Hey, it’s been too long! That's not the blonde I was expecting to see. I was pretty convinced I was only going to see Yeosang in here, maybe with a side of Mingi.” Jongho takes their empty glasses and brings a bottle from underneath the counter to refill them neatly. _Yeosang’s had the time to come here often? And with Mingi instead of him? That’s odd. I’m going to have to give him crap for abandoning me later._

“Yeah, sorry for leaving you to the wolves. I’ve been working with my hyung so I haven’t really had the chance to do much besides eat, sleep and that.” San scratches the back of his neck, sighing. Wooyoung elbows him from his side and San exhales sharply, glaring as a reflex. “What?!”

“To the wolves, huh? Like that’s a punishment, huh?” Wooyoung’s tone is still light so San knows he’s not really in trouble and he elbows him back with a blow lighter than what he was hit with. 

“It’s an expression, Wooyoung, jeez. Stay over there.” Jongho rolls his eyes hard enough that San thinks they might escape his head, but it doesn’t stop him from looking on with amusement so when he gestures to the alcohol, they don’t hesitate to drink his generous gifts. _I might be the one going home drunk at this rate._

Jongho asks for more details on what the pair has been up to and Wooyoung is describing how much hell he’s been purposely giving Yunho and Hongjoong for being babies about San when San remembers what he saw the last time he was around those two. He side-eyes Wooyoung, sipping from his glass of sweet red wine he requested in the midst of the storytelling and letting it sit on his tongue. He’s not necessarily scared of Wooyoung for probably being a shifter, because him being able to manipulate his wolf more than others shouldn’t be a bad thing in general, but the horror stories from his friends knock on his head and refuse to get out once welcomed in. He can imagine bigger teeth and sharper claws and full bodied flashes of fur that strike with no mercy and it strikes at San without unrelenting precision.

Wooyoung notices his silence and the second Jongho excuses himself to help another customer, he touches gently to San’s cold cheek and tilts his head in askance. San can’t stop the flinch that happens as a result and Wooyoung snaps his hand back in shock.

“San? Did I do something?” Wooyoung sounds genuinely upset and confused and San feels bad for reacting so instinctively. His head swims a little bit from the drinking and he shakes it to steady and compose himself more. Wooyoung takes that as a no to his question, not realizing San directed it at himself but San doesn’t care because technically Wooyoung _didn’t_ do anything wrong. Wooyoung nods, sighing in relief, and hovers his hand in front of San; this time waiting to touch him for fear of startling him again.

“Sorry, sorry, I guess I got too lost in my head there.” San takes the hand, maybe gripping it more harshly than normal but Wooyoung doesn’t seem to mind and lays their interlocked fingers on his lap. The heat radiating off the wolf brings San back to himself a smidge; reminding him that the boy in front of him is here and alive and clearly not hurting him.

“Don’t be sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You look pale, and I mean paler than normal, before you say anything. Do you need some air, because I can tell Jongho if you need to step aside for a bit?”

“That’s a good idea, I should go. I’m gonna sit on the back patio for a minute, will you come to me after I have some time?” San can hear how frail he sounds when he asks, willing his anxiety down and hoping it will stop making use of others’ prejudice to scare him away from the boy he wants to be closer to. Wooyoung confirms that he’ll come outside and sends him off, smile never wavering even though San can tell he’s unsettled.

San downs the final ounces of wine and it tingles when it meets the rest of the alcohol in his stomach. He feels restless as he sits alone, tapping his foot and groaning. He rubs his palms into his eyes and tries to erase the unwanted images and he can taste copper in his gums from how hard his fangs are straining in his mouth. He throws his head back against the wall of the bench, staring up at the stars in the sky and pushing out long, calming breaths. _Maybe I should’ve brought Yeosang with me instead of coming alone to see Wooyoung, shit, or at least_ talked _to him about it. I want to know as much as he does about shifters before being alone with the wolf pack again. It was one thing to know they’re wolves, but knowing Wooyoung can-_

“Hyung?” Jongho appears midthought for San and the vampires stiffens, not sure how he was snuck up on so easily and unhappy to have had his guard down without even realizing. “Wooyoung told me you needed some space but he didn’t stop me when I said I wanted to check on you first. Is it okay if I join you?”

San does not move a muscle, choosing to continue gazing at the sky and simply listen to whatever will follow when he tells Jongho yes. The space next to him gets inhabited shortly after San confirms it’s alright and San allows a small smile to form. San’s thoughts are starting to mellow, the movie screen of his mind flickering on and off and slowly showing more black than image and it alleviates some of the pressure from his thinking.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but I wanted to make sure you weren’t thinking about it, either. I saw how you looked before you left and I’ll be honest, it didn’t suit you.” Jongho knocks his knee into San’s briefly and the touch of affirmation cracks at the ice chilling in his veins. “I hope whatever it is that’s bothering doesn’t last as long as you will in this world.” A pause. “Okay, enough of that gross shit, give me your phone. I could just have you get my number from Yeo but I’m already here, _and_ just so you know, I’m giving you less alcohol next time. You’re actually pink in the face right now, and that’s scary.”

San breaks; a loud chuckle busting out from behind his previously clamped teeth and it doesn’t take long for it to turn into a grin. He retrieves his phone from his pocket, leaning up as he does, and tosses it to Jongho who types his number in with ease and returns it.

“Text me if you ever need anything. I know you’ve been busy but I can always save you a seat and a cold glass of water if you want it.” Jongho winks, grabbing San’s wineglass to bring it inside and sends San one finger gun before he exits the patio and leaves the quiet of the night to San. San leans back again, closing his eyes and smiling; he’s so grateful to have such caring friends in so many forms.

San feels a little embarrassed that he let a small thing such as his friend’s nature scare him away from the first hangout they’ve had in some time, especially knowing how much Wooyoung trusts and cares for him. A part of him thinks it’s valid to be guarded; the part that wants to rear its angry head at everything around him that could be defined as threat or as food. He spends a lot of time clashing swords with the core of his identity, the bloodthirsty fiend he hasn’t fully tamed, but he feels confident in claiming Wooyoung to be neither of the banes of his existence _and_ he intends to prove it, one way or another. He’ll fight tooth and nail or heart to heart; whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Hongjoong is justified in his behavior?  
> Do you think San is?  
> The tensions are only going to get worse, but you'll have to wait to see why, hmm?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time together and San is tunnel-visioned, but what does that lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we shoot for 150 kudos next? :0

San isn’t sure how long he’s been outside when Wooyoung arrives to find him; the stars have been dancing in front of his open eyes for a while, up until black ones meet his from above and shine just as bright as those stars. The wolf greets him with a "hey", expression neutral and mostly unreadable but San can still hear some of the nerves that color his tone. The corners of San’s lips turn down slightly and he fights the weight of the situation that’s pressing on his chest.

“Hey.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wooyoung stays where he is, just hovering above San’s slouched form and waiting for a reply. Wooyoung lets him think, and San is happy with the patience the wolf is showing, especially since his mood had dropped so abruptly and it was probably confusing, but San just sits there with enough guilt clogging his arteries that it makes it hard for him to want to do anything at all. He uses the hand at his side to pat the space beside him and moves so that he’s not leaning back anymore. Wooyoung accepts San’s offer, wordlessly sitting down and shifting so that he can face him more and give his undivided attention to San.

“Yes and no,” is the reply San decides to give and it causes Wooyoung’s eyebrows to scrunch up in justified confusion. He holds a finger up to Wooyoung’s lips, not touching but waiting in front of them, and silently asks for him to let him continue first. “I remembered what happened the other night when I took you home and I didn’t expect to but I kind of overreacted in my head and it scared me when I thought about it.” It’s not the whole truth but it’s the amount he’s willing to share for now. He doesn’t want Wooyoung to think he’s scared of him, and it’s a broken record to keep mentioning how wary they should be of each other so that’s all he can give. Wooyoung nods, lip twitching and threatening to give him away but then he’s groaning and dramatically dropping backwards until his body hits the bench with a loud _thwack_.

“Hongjoong is the worst. I don’t want you to be too nervous to be around me because half of my pack is made of actual children, and really I should say all of us because Mingi and I don’t help, but-” He cuts himself off with a huff, his own lungs reminding him he _does_ in fact need oxygen and San looks at him fondly, temporarily forgetting that he’s supposed to be feeling bad right now. “If you want, maybe I can convince him to allow you to come over and you two can get to know each other, but I guess that’s not equal grounds- shit. What if we go for food or something and then you can-”

“Woo, stop, it’s okay. I don’t have to get along with your alpha, I just have to get along with you and I think we’re doing just fine, yeah?” San smiles, fingers prodding at the side of Wooyoung’s shoulder in attempts to lift it and when the wolf gives, San slides his hand behind him and massages into the muscles of his back. Wooyoung pouts, even whilst leaning into the touches that San is pressing, and he sighs, deflating.

“Yeah I know, I know. I just want everyone to get along, as unrealistic as that is. If we’re going to be together- to be around each other, it would help if my family didn’t want to rip into you every chance they get.” San admires Wooyoung while he speaks and chooses not to jump on the slip of tongue Wooyooung tried to hide, instead bringing out the nails and scratching along the expanse of back and shoulder the other had been gifting more and more by the second.

“There’s still plenty of time to charm my way through your pack. I’ll promise not to worry too much about your angry alpha if you promise not to stress about how you’re the only one who likes me.” San chuckles, using both hands to move the wolf more towards him and diving back into his assault on the knots in Wooyoung’s muscles.

“Hey, that’s not fair, Mingi likes you! And he’s been doing a good job of bugging Yunho too, so hopefully he’ll start to realize you’re as safe as I know you are,” Wooyoung says, a soft moan slipping out between his words as a result of San’s hands on him and San’s brain might consist of simply static for a brief moment in response. San intends to keep going, happy to be helping Wooyoung feel good, but the latter spins in his seat to be face to face with San again, and San’s hands go from his back to resting lightly on the front of his shoulders. “San?” prompts Wooyoung, eyes turning serious.

“Yeah, Woo?” San stares back at him, just as serious and hoping the man is more alright than he feels. Wooyoung releases a barely-there whine in the very back of his throat and the previous pout returns.

“You are okay, though, right? I don’t want to go home knowing you’re not and knowing I could’ve helped in some way.” Wooyoung looks up at him with such purity that San wants to break and shatter for not explaining his whole truth, but he sucks it up and doesn’t; not yet, not before he can talk to Yeosang.

“I’m fine, pup, it’ll be okay.” San watches the visible relief pass through Wooyoung’s face and pretends the same feeling goes through him as well. “Do you wanna go see if Jongho will give us more shots? I think he might yell at me but that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Wooyoung lightens more and he knocks both of San’s hands from his shoulders to grab onto the front of his shirt and yank him forward until they shove past the doors back into the building. San is laughing more than he should be and when he gets knocked into his previous seat by the rough hand of the wolf, he can’t be bothered to care. Jongho looks at the pair like they’ve committed murder when Wooyoung suggests that they want more alcohol but despite what he implied to Wooyoung, San quickly concedes and says just for the other man and not him, respecting Jongho’s earlier decision and not pushing it.

“Okay, but you’re responsible for him if he starts like, howling at the lantern lights or something.” Wooyoung scowls at Jongho and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at his back when he leaves to prepare another drink. San sips at the cold water he has and wishes it helped to combat the ache sitting in the back of his throat. He can tell the combined stress and time he’s been out has negatively impacted his thirst so he should probably have a bigger meal than normal when he returns home.

Wooyoung has a couple more cocktails but cuts himself off when he says his head starts to get light, promising San he would behave and get himself home. San shoots Jongho a text after they leave and return to the real world on the other side of the entrance. He waits until he receives a thumbs up from Jongho, who confirms he got his message and will save his number as well, then he pockets his phone and directs his attention to the wolf who is currently smiling up at the night sky, blissful and enjoying his own moment.

“Yah, Wooyoung-ah, are you good to go? I really need to get back home and I’m sure you do too,” San says, standing so that he’s at Wooyoung’s side and joining him with a soft smile of his own. The wolf nods, but doesn’t move his legs yet so San uses the time to reach up and gently pet the space between his ears, going as far as to scratch briefly and enjoy the tail flick he notices in response.

“Can we make sure we’re not apart as long next time? My uh- nose gets lonely without your coffee and chai scent hanging around.” Wooyoung looks up at him innocently, nuzzling his head into each movement of nail. San grins and lowers his head a touch, daring to lean forward and rub noses with the wolf who giggles in answer and rumbles low in his chest.

“I’ll be sure to make the time in between now and then a lot less. I miss you too, Woo,” San tells him earnestly, taking a step back and giving himself some breathing room because sometimes the proximity to Wooyoung is a bit much for him. Wooyoung’s face sours and he follows the step, but not as closely so he’s not pushing it.

“Before you go…” Wooyoung’s voice trails off and he looks more timid than San is used to. San uses his shoe to poke at Wooyoung’s, in a way trying to prompt him to keep going but also grounding himself with contact, and Wooyoung looks down. “I wanted to ask if I could- um if I could-” he stops to take a deep breath. “Can I scent you before you go home?” The question comes out in a rush, Wooyoung’s eyes snapping up from the ground and meeting San’s. “I just figured since you were having a hard time, and you maybe get comfort from my scent like I do yours, maybe you would like that? Then again, that’s probably a bad idea because you’re not trying to announce that we saw each other, and you might get chewed out- or sniffed out? Either way, please say something and stop looking at me like that, I’m trying to be nice!”

San closes the space he created between them and stands toe to toe with Wooyoung, who gapes at his lack of response and knocks his knuckles to San’s chest, pretending he’s going to push him away. San grasps onto the hand Wooyoung uses to attack him, fingers wrapping around the wrist and dragging the appendage upwards until their chests bump together, bodies pressed lightly at the point of contact.

“Of course you can, Woo, you didn’t even have to ask. I’ve let you before and I’d let you every time,” San says, chuckling and nudging his nose to the wolf ear sitting in front of him. Wooyoung groans and shoves his chest forward, the impact separates their bodies once more but once Wooyoung gets his hand back, he stands on his tiptoes and puts his face right into the neck of the vampire. San sputters, knowing but not anticipating the touch, and his body locks up; he doesn’t move, he simply lets the wolf do his thing. Wooyoung’s cheek drags up and down the line of San’s neck and the breath against his skin sends goosebumps across where they’re connected.

Wooyoung pulls back, forearms half-heartedly propped up on both of San’s shoulders and the smile that lights up his face is the brightest thing he’s seen since his first sun as a newborn. The smell of lavender is so much more potent now and, mixed with the honey, it’s a fatal combination that punches the bad feelings straight out of his body.

“There! Now when you’re alone later, I’ll still be with you!” Wooyoung beams and San forgets everything else in the world except Wooyoung. He takes his thumb and index and grabs hold of Wooyoung’s chin but he doesn’t lean closer, using the hold to shake the man’s head back and forth like he’s scolding a child. Wooyoung chuffs, yanking his head free and glowering up at San. San snickers but the laughter settles and he drags a finger down the side of Wooyoung’s face in a line, the touch tender and sweet.

“Aish, don’t tease me, San, I swear you won’t make it home if you do. I’ll end you where you stand!” San nods along, mocking that he believes him and it earns another shove to his chest.

“Alright, alright! I yield, for now. I’ll let you know when I’ve made it home and into Yeosang’s clutches, okay?” Wooyoung accepts his words, promising to do the same and tell him when he’s arrived, and then he turns to walk away but not before he gives San his customary kiss on the cheek. San can see his tail wagging while he strolls away and it makes him happy. 

When San gets home, he feels so drained from his anxiety attack earlier and the overall work he’s been doing that he drops right into bed and closes his eyes earlier than his body normally likes; the moon still high enough in the sky that it should deter him, but he doesn’t have it in himself to care. He’ll have to remember to jot down his journal entry when he wakes up; not wanting to forget the way Wooyoung looked at him like he hung the moon he was so fond of. He slips unconscious with the last image in his mind being how expectant and eager Wooyoung appeared when San grabbed his chin; the flash of heat flickering in his eyes like a fireplace coming to life and lighting the charred wood inside.

.

.

.

.

.

“Oh, somebody’s been busy, huh?” Yeosang asks, arms wrapped tightly around San’s midriff and his body is pressed to every inch of San’s as he pulls him in close to cuddle. San’s eyes snap open and his body freezes quicker than it should be humanly possible. He pretends that he’s still asleep, willing Yeosang to leave him alone and not to pry further. Yeosang lets out a low chuckle, pressing his lips to the back of San’s neck and inhaling deeply, body settling even closer. “You forget I know you, Sannie, you can’t fool me.” Yeosang pauses to scrape his fangs gingerly into San’s skin and San can _feel_ his smirk when he gets caught in a shiver. “There you are. Want to tell me how Wooyoung has been?”

San hisses, arching his back to shove Yeosang away by a couple inches but it doesn’t remove the arms that hold onto him like a leech. Yeosang tsks at him and pulls him back to his chest, denying his escape.

“Oh, don’t be like that. You’re not in trouble; hyung isn’t even here and it’s _me_ , San. You’ve been asleep longer than I thought you’d be, not to mention the fact that I can smell that floral scent from _outside_ the building. Seonghwa might not be able to tell, but I sure as hell can so stop playing dead when you know damn well you’re undead.” San scowls at the wall, refusing to move again or speak up until Yeosang gets fed up and digs his nails into San’s ribcage and draws a squeak from the wriggling vampire.

“Okay, knock it off! I’m up!” San smacks the tops of Yeosang’s hands, palms coming down with a fierceness and Yeosang scoffs, taking his hands back and pulling San’s top shoulder to roll him over so he’s on his back.

“I knew that already but thank you for being honest,” teases Yeosang who enjoys San’s fed up expression. “So how is he, huh?” San makes a move for one of the pillows, fully intending on whacking his hyung in the face but the other vampire is too fast and pins his arms down to the mattress. “Quit fighting, you’re not gonna come out of this without spilling the sweet, sweet details. He’s all over your chest and neck, want to tell me about that instead?” San avoids eye contact, chewing on his lip and looking everywhere except at Yeosang. “It’s gonna switch from me asking to you telling me anyway very _very_ soon here, babe-”

“Okay, jeez, I don’t know what you want from me! We just went out for drinks last night and that’s it so you’re being all suspicious for nothing!” San defends himself, doing his best to remain calm because _yeah, it is just Yeosang_ but the nonsensical fears inside him churn and burn like melted butter. “You can even ask your little buddy, Jongho, since he waited on us and I _know_ you’ve been seeing him more than I have.” Yeosang lays there in silence and when his pale cheeks turn rosy, San laughs nervously in confusion. _What-_

“Uh yeah, but I’d much rather hear about your night from you. Are you _sure_ it was just drinks?” Yeosang is deflecting but San is busy grumbling to himself grumpily to realize it. Finally San makes eye contact and the first thing he does is poke his tongue out at the elder.

“Yes I’m _sure_ , I think I would know if anything weird happened-”

“I never said weird; you smell like you walked through a field of flowers for three days straight and I don’t really think that’s a coincidence. You didn’t come home smelling like that when we all went for coffee, so what changed, hm?”

“Yeosang,” San warns, feeling disgruntled at being questioned so fresh from sleep and it starts to overwhelm him. The thirst he pushed to the back of his mind crawls up his throat, and rakes its claws along his tongue, causing it to water and send San into a coughing spasm. Yeosang drops his parental act immediately, hand coming up to cradle San’s face while he watches him with concern. “Okay, I really need to drink first, please.” Yeosang helps San stand, focusing on his care rather than searching for an answer, and he guides San downstairs with a gentle touch to his lower back, urging him forward. The pair get into the kitchen and San gets told to stay put so he leans against the counter, crossing his arms and shaking from the sudden onslaught he’s faced with.

“What’s wrong, did you not have any blood when you got here last night?” Yeosang asks, worried. He warms up blood in a bigger mug and pushes the steaming dish into San’s cold fingers. San doesn’t answer, choosing to gulp down as much as he can in one swoop without spillage.

“I must have forgotten; I fell asleep when I shouldn’t have, that’s for sure.” San explains once he’s gotten enough into his system that it curbs the appetite of the angry monster that lives in his stomach. Yeosang’s mouth opens and San denies whatever words he wanted to spit out by cutting in front with his own.

“Please don’t start, I know that was stupid of me. I had a bad mental episode in the middle of the night and it wrecked me, I guess. I don’t think I’ve knocked out that hard since I was first turned and got blood drunk too easily.” Yeosang smiles at the memory but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He waits to say anything, pouring his own meal and heating it so he could drink alongside San. San remembers Seonghwa’s absence and asks Yeosang where he went, knowing that the sire didn’t usually disappear without warning, or at the very least, not before breakfast.

“He said he had important business to attend to outside of the city and left really early. Pretty sure he was gone before you came in last night.” Yeosang sips at his mug, standing next to San and humming to himself. “I’m sorry for pressuring you to talk to me about Wooyoung, you know I never want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine, it’s really not that big of a deal. I just like being a pain in your ass, but you knew that.” San winks and Yeosang bumps his hip into San’s in retaliation. “He uh- he scented me on purpose to send himself home with me, which yeah, risky move, but it was too sweet to deny so I didn’t.” Yeosang fake gags and it’s San’s turn to jab at him, elbow pointed hard into his side. The two fall into a comfortable silence, draining their breakfast and processing the information both sides shared with each other.

“Well, it explains why you smell like someone watered Seonghwa’s garden with coffee. Just promise me you’ll be safe; as nice as this all is, I can’t help but worry about you and your new love goggles. You’re a chaotic mess but you’re not a bad judge of character so I’m going to assume you know what you’re doing with this.” Yeosang makes sure his tone remains neutral and that the energy he emits is nothing but friendly and reassuring. 

“I’ll be fine, Sangie, I really do feel good about this, about him. Fate brought you to me, yeah? I feel the same about him.” San swallows down his last gulp and puts the mug on the counter behind them. He moves and then lays his head gently on Yeosang’s shoulder who hums once and continues to sip on his blood. San closes his eyes, content, and relishes in his company; happy to be able to spend some time with him after a busy couple of weeks. Yeosang tilts and rests his own head against San’s who sighs in relief at the contact. He’ll ask Yeosang about shifters later, he doesn’t want to ruin the peace he’s created with his hyung.

“Don’t wait up for me later, okay? I’m gonna go out into the city and act as Seonghwa for a bit; make sure everything is running smoothly in his absence. Be good for your hyung.” San acknowledges him with a nod and feels giddy at the knowledge of free time _and_ having it unsupervised. San doesn’t know it yet, but he’s going to come to regret not going with him when he leaves.

.

.

.

.

.

“Wooyoung, slow down! If you lose me out here, I’ll tell Yeosang on you!” San calls to him, vampire speed be damned if it tried to have anything on the persistence of Wooyoung who _really_ wanted to hike as far as possible today, apparently. San knows he could probably easily catch and keep up but he can see how much Wooyoung is enjoying dragging him on the trails they’re trekking so he plays along.

“I’ll come out here and lose his ass too! Hurry it up!” Wooyoung’s giggles are loud and beating on his eardrums but it’s sweeter than the honey scent that pours happily from the scent glands of the wolf.

“You owe me lunch after this!” San moves his legs at the rate of Wooyoung’s, and really it’s not that much effort but he plays it up for the purpose of the pure look of joy on the other’s face; innocent and soft and almost childlike. His hand shoots out and latches onto Wooyoung’s wrist, lacing his fingers with the other and grabbing on tight. Wooyoung just looks back at him, glancing down at their connected hands, and his smile gets bigger. They keep up the pace for a good half hour before the wolf looks around, scenting the air and puffing his chest out to show he’s pleased.

“Okay, we can set up now! This place seems good!” Wooyoung looks at him with excited eyes and gestures to the collapsed log that fell in a horizontal position and apparently is going to become their seat. San takes the pack off his back, collecting the blanket from it and tossing it over the wood. Wooyoung grabs the pack from him and sifts through it to gather the food he wants and San hops up to sit on the log and wait. Wooyoung tosses him a wrapped sandwich, the two halves of it stacked on each other and cut into neat triangles, and he picks at the plastic around it the second he catches it. He chomps into it immediately and stares at Wooyoung who’s busy getting cosy next to him and wiggling in place until it feels right.

“Having a good time, Wooyoungie?” San asks around a mouthful of food, cheeks full to the brim and forcing him to speak in a pout and Wooyoung pauses in his ministrations to address the vampire, stopping to appreciate how cute he appears.

“I am, thank you. It’s really nice to be out in the wilderness after being stuck in the city for so long,” Wooyoung says, peeling at the plastic on his meal and taking a bite. “It smells so nice out here without the tang of pollution threatening my nose every second. I don’t know how you stand it.” San shrugs, showing how unbothered he is but understanding where Wooyoung is coming from. “I’m glad we’re out here together.” San grins in response, cheeks bouncing from the effort of his chewing and he looks like a happy hamster.

They sit there, shoulder to shoulder and breathing deeply to really absorb their environment and don’t make any move to leave until it starts getting too dark for Wooyoung to justify how long he’s been away. They talked for hours; Wooyoung telling stories of his pack and San trying to mention his family to help them appear less daunting. Wooyoung doesn’t seem to be too pressed about them but it doesn't mean San doesn’t want to help him to _stay_ reassured. The walk back to San’s place comes a lot quicker than the journey out in the first place, but that could also be in part to the sheer excitement driving them forward earlier. When their feet hit the ground in front of San’s home, Wooyoung’s pretty brown face falls and San hates seeing it.

“Wooyoung-”

“I’m fine, San, stop looking like that. I just get so distracted by you, I seem to keep forgetting our time always has an end, and I’ll be honest, it _sucks_.” Wooyoung’s voice cracks at the end of his sentence and San’s hand finds him very abruptly because of it, fingers dragging down the length of his arm.

“I get it, I do, pup. You’re okay,” San says, stepping forward to press his nose to the roof of Wooyoung’s head and inhaling slowly. Wooyoung melts against his front and follows his lead, using San’s scent to mellow out. They stand there for a moment before Wooyoung shifts backwards, returning to his place in front of San. San wonders if Wooyoung will ask to scent him again and his heart nods its head to tell him that if Wooyoung does not, he should. Wooyoung appears as if he’s thinking, his brows dragging together and making him look frustrated. San is getting ready to inform him that if he is figuring out whether or not to shove his face in his neck, that he should, but the wolf’s voice rings out and interrupts him.

“Can I come inside? You said you’ve got the place to yourself, right?” Wooyoung’s words almost blur together due to how fast they leave his mouth and San’s body goes rigid at the question. It’s one thing to come home reeking of werewolf and playing it off as something else but for him to enter his house, he’s _asking_ for trouble.

“Woo, I don’t think that’s-”

“I know, it’s a terrible idea and I’m basically asking you to risk _a lot_ but hear me out. Yeosang already knows you’re with me? So maybe he’d be okay if he were to come back and see me and maybe we can all talk and just vibe with each other and-”

“Wooyoung…” San’s eyes are pleading and he hopes this doesn’t come across as a rejection to the wolf but he knows it probably will anyway. Wooyoung’s ears fold in on themselves, his tail dropping and drooping between his legs. San’s heart starts pounding against his chest, banging and yelling at him for daring to hurt the wolf’s feelings like this. San takes both of Wooyoung’s hands into his and holds them so tightly the force almost hurts. “Wooyoung, it’s not personal, please don’t look so sad.” Wooyoung’s eyes drop, avoiding San’s, and he moves his head up and down to confirm he heard the vampire but it doesn’t feel very convincing.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, that wasn’t fair of me; I should’ve known better,” Wooyoung admits, gaze still making friends with the ground and San sighs so heavily, the air around them tenses at it. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t, I really want to spend more time with you as well, Wooyoung, please focus on that.” San takes a finger and nudges Wooyoung’s chin up with it so he has no choice but to meet eyes with him and he gets ready to make his second bad decision of the day. “ _Maybe_ you can come up for a little-” Wooyoung shuts him up by throwing his arms around his shoulders and forcing them into a full body hug that finally quiets his heart. The wolf rubs his face happily in the junction of San’s shoulder and it’s so cute that there’s no way he’s going to regret dealing with the drama that might follow because of said bad idea. He pries the wolf off of him long enough to fish the keys out from his pocket, and once the door is unlocked, he swings it open and urges Wooyoung through the threshold. He closes it behind them and waits at the entrance of the living room, processing the situation he walked himself into.

Wooyoung spins in a circle where he is in front of San, looking all around and absorbing everything in. San wants to appreciate the sight of the bubbly wolf but he cannot fully, knowing he probably just got himself into a year’s worth of shit when Seonghwa comes home and calls his bluff. _Maybe I can douse everything in my cologne?_

“Wow, this place is huge! I can just _feel_ how much time lives in here. How old did you say your sire was?” Wooyoung is in awe, stepping slowly around the room and examining whatever he can get his paws on: touching the fabric of the couch and the loveseat, going around to poke at the spines of the many books that sit in shelves close, but not too close, to the fireplace in the center. San has always thought of himself as too young to be where he is, living with his family, but witnessing the raw, unadulterated curiosity in the wolf makes him feel older for once.

“A couple hundred years older than you need to know, that’s for sure.” Wooyoung’s eyes bug out a little bit at his answer. He sputters, grasping at words and it amuses San to watch him be so lost.

“I’m sorry, a couple hundred _what_ ?!” Wooyoung coughs and rubs a hand at his pointed ear, mocking that he’s cleaning it out. “I knew he was older but _sheesh_ . You’re a _baby_ , aren’t you? What about Yeosang?” Wooyoung jabs at him and San pouts around a scoff.

“A _baby_? Excuse me? _I’m_ at least forty years your senior, mind your manners!” San snaps back at him and he sticks his tongue out just long enough that Wooyoung crosses the room and shoves at his chest to get him to stop. “If anyone here is a baby, it’s _you_ , you brat. You’re the pup.” Wooyoung sneers up at him until San gets sick of smiling in triumph and pulls him over to the sofa so they can sit and cease their argument. They sit next to each other for maybe five seconds before Wooyoung gets sick of the small amount of space between them and drags himself closer, propping his legs over San’s lap, leaning back into the couch and tucking his face into San’s shoulder. _That must be your favorite place to be, huh?_

San scoots even closer, making it so that every inch of their sides are connected and he can feel the body heat seeping through both of their clothes. He wraps an arm around Wooyoung and shuts his eyes, allowing the honey lavender and its strength to inject itself into his bloodstream. The tender moment of them just soaking in each other’s presence is as short-lived as San’s human life because, just as they have fully relaxed into the couch, the front door _slams_ open to reveal a disheveled Seonghwa and his face that carries the wrath of the gods. He’s all pale and covered in crimson droplets. San barely has a second to process the gravity of the situation before he sees _him_ : Yeosang. Yeosang who is his hyung and his best friend, his reason that he’s here, the man that’s soaked from head to toe in shredded clothes and _blood_. San has never feared blood before in his entire life but in this moment, he does and it will haunt him forever. He shoots to his feet and is upright and _staring_ without even realizing his body had moved.

“Seonghwa, what-”

“No! Don’t you _dare_ try to say a single damned thing. Get _him_ out of my house right now!” Seonghwa snarls viciously and the entirety of San’s body goes numb from the combination of what he’s seeing and the sound of it. His vision is slowed, blurry around the edges, and he can’t feel anything. He’s vaguely aware of a touch on his arm, but he rips his limb away from it.

“Hyung, _hyung_ , no, please, what _happened_ -” San’s voice sounds like a stranger to his own ears. Seonghwa uses a leg to kick the door shut, holding the man in his arms tighter to his body as he moves, and when he looks at San, his silver eyes are flaring bright and angry like a meteor threatening to come too close. There isn’t a single comprehensible thought or feeling inside him, just sheer _panic_ that runs his blood cold.

“Werewolves, San, _that’s_ what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a bad time to say the updates might slow down a little? :0  
> Not two months slow, but... slower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We do shift but we aren’t violent, San, and had I known there was trauma because of my kind specifically, I would’ve fully transformed and had you decide if my big wolf ass was worth it then and there! We came here for peace, to be away from the violence we wanted to bury like the ones we’ve had to! We’re not like that.” Wooyoung does his best to explain but at this point the panic has blocked everything from getting in so even if San wanted to believe him, he can’t. San even misses the implication that Wooyoung’s pack, too, had lost people.
> 
> “Enough! I’m done listening to you, this has dragged on for too long-”
> 
> “I can help you with this, we can do this together-”
> 
> “There is no together! I am walking away and I am going to help my hyung and you are going to vanish from this place and leave me the hell alone-” Wooyoung gives up trying to make San see reason and use his brain so he tries to make him use his heart instead. His hands shake but he forces them to move quickly so he can try to beat San’s reflexes.
> 
> “What-” Wooyoung doesn’t give him a chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the chapter count... did you miss me?

“Werewolves? What-” Seonghwa snaps his teeth at San, fangs as sharp as the voice of their owner and San closes his mouth abruptly. For a moment, just a moment, the two vampires stare at each other and there’s no sound and no movement. When San’s eyes drop to Yeosang, still in shock and not believing that this was really happening, he watches blood run down the length of his arm and as soon as it splatters into a circle on the floor, it springs Seonghwa back into action. He brings the vampire in his arms closer to his chest, hand coming up to gently cradle the back of his head and he turns away from the railing, away from the pair in the living room, and starts to climb the steps.

“Get him out _now_ and grab me blood bags from the cooler. I’m going to get Yeosang to his room and when he’s done feeding on sire blood from me, you need to get human blood in him as soon as possible. Stop gaping and get the dog out of here or I’ll remove him myself.” Seonghwa glares heavily at the wolf and San suddenly remembers that one of the creatures responsible for his friend’s injuries could potentially be behind him. The ice in his veins thaws out, chased away by blind rage that burns its way through his body and he whirls around to come face to face with Wooyoung. San would be disgusted with himself because of the raw and guttural growl that pushes out from behind his clenched teeth if he wasn’t so lost in the feeling of betrayal.

“San, wait, let me-” San moves forward slowly, leaving less than a foot of space in between them when he stops and narrows his eyes, grinding his teeth in his mouth to fight the urge to _rip_ into the wolf for answers. Wooyoung looks taken aback, one foot going backwards and he leans away. “It couldn’t have been us, San, you know that-”

“ _Do_ I know that, Wooyoung? I told you earlier that Seonghwa wasn’t here and that Yeosang had to go out alone, how do I know you didn’t tell your pack that?” San demands, following Wooyoung as he continues to back away and keeping close to his face. “How do I know you weren’t using me to hurt my family? Hurt our stake here in the city? How-”

“San! I’ve literally been building your trust and faith in me for weeks, trying to make you see that we aren’t threats! Why would I do that-” San hisses, too angry to try to find sense in what Wooyoung is saying. Wooyoung looks nervous, eyes watery with frustration and San would feel bad about making Wooyoung feel like that, feel so helpless, but all he _feels_ now is red: the red spilling from his hyung, the red in his gums, the red in his vision. Wooyoung’s hands go up, palms facing him and pleading, but San pays them no mind. There’s tears building in San’s eyes from the overwhelming emotions taking over and San pushes them down the best he can.

“I don’t know why you would waste your time convincing me, Wooyoung, but here we are! We’re in _my_ home, so conveniently removed from the outside world where _my_ family was just attacked!” San should just grab him by the collar and throw him out and get the blood his friend needs but he’s so _hurt_ and there’s no thought processing to be found.

“I need you to listen to me. You trusted me once, trust me now and _hear_ what I’m saying! I’m not your enemy!” San doesn’t relent and keeps walking forward, backing Wooyoung into the wall of books behind him. He hits the shelves with a dull thud, hands still raised and refusing to make any move on San. “Please, I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him-”

“I said _now_ , we don’t have time for this!” Seonghwa yells from upstairs and it sparks some reason back into San but not in a way that benefits Wooyoung. Wooyoung stares at him with earnest eyes that San turns away from and he stands for a second with his back to Wooyoung, only trusting him enough to assume he won’t strike so boldly in his own living room. San inhales slowly and it does nothing to soothe the upset inside his body.

“Leave, Wooyoung, before there’s no choice left in the matter. I’ll at least give you the chance to walk away,” San tells him, fists clenched hard and nails digging into his skin until it tears. Right when he lifts his foot and directs his focus on the kitchen, Wooyoung’s hand shoots out and latches onto the sleeve of San’s shirt. San ignores the pull, yanking the fabric away from the wolf and continuing on his path, just wanting to help Yeosang and that was it. Wooyoung doesn’t let him get far, though, as he jumps into action after him and wraps both of his arms around San from behind, using his full strength to force the vampire to stop moving. There’s another feral growl building in his chest and he can tell Wooyoung notices because he’s shaking where he’s pressed against San.

“Don’t make me leave, and please don’t go. We can figure this out,” Wooyoung begs, face making home between San’s shoulder blades and the frustrated tears that San also sports escape and wet the back of San’s top. The words are like the first droplets of rain falling on a wildfire: they have impact but sizzle out regardless.

“I said to leave and I meant it. There’s nothing for you to help me figure out unless you’re going to blatantly admit you could’ve done this and we can solve it, here and now.” San struggles against the arms roped around him, elbows going out like wings but he doesn’t use the force required to escape because the small, rational part of his brain refuses to hurt the wolf by breaking out. “ _Get. Off. Me.”_

“No! Not until you hear me out! I’m not going anywhere!” Wooyoung closes his wet eyes, nose digging into the flesh of San’s back in a touch so gentle that it pokes at the side of San that wants to fight for the wolf. San huffs, the limbs attached to him searing his skin and _that_ appeals more to the monster San knows, deep down, that he is. He spins in the hold of the other man and lifts his fists to put them on Wooyoung’s chest and he _pushes._ He sends Wooyoung back a couple feet and surprisingly, he sees actual fear in Wooyoung’s eyes for the first time.

“I am _not_ listening to anything else you say! I have to go help save my best friend and even if you say you’re not responsible for his state, you’re preventing that! _Go away!_ ” San spits, the rest of his patience leaving his body and opening the door for aggression on the way out. Wooyoung opens his mouth and San can see that the stress at hand has forced his fangs to shift more, becoming more animal and more intimidating. The sight paired with the knowledge that someone else who shifts mauled Yeosang sends San spiraling impossibly further. “Not to mention you’re a goddamn _shifter_ . You’re not even a normal wolf and you weren’t going to tell me that?” San snaps and Wooyoung flinches where he stands. “You knew my coven was wary from the beginning, but I didn’t even get to tell you why. We lost someone to wolves like _you_ , like you and your alpha, and _still_ I trusted you! I thought you were different from the dogs that descended on them like there was nothing but blood on their minds! Senseless beasts that I didn’t expect to deal with-”

“We do shift but we _aren’t_ violent, San, and had I known there was trauma because of my kind _specifically_ , I would’ve fully transformed and had you decide if my big wolf ass was worth it then and there! We came here for peace, to be away from the violence we wanted to bury like the ones we’ve had to! We’re not like that.” Wooyoung does his best to explain but at this point the panic has blocked everything from getting in so even if San wanted to believe him, he can’t. San even misses the implication that Wooyoung’s pack, too, had lost people.

“ _Enough!_ I’m done listening to you, this has dragged on for too long-”

“I can _help_ you with this, we can do this together-”

“There is no _together_ ! _I_ am walking away and _I_ am going to help my hyung and _you_ are going to vanish from this place and leave me the hell alone-” Wooyoung gives up trying to make San see reason and use his brain so he tries to make him use his heart instead. His hands shake but he forces them to move quickly so he can try to beat San’s reflexes.

“What-” Wooyoung doesn’t give him a chance, he curls his fingers in the collar of San’s shirt and pulls him down until his lips connect with San’s roughly. The world comes to a stand still and San’s heart threatens to beat right out of his body. Wooyoung holds on tightly to San but lessens the amount of pressure from his lips. He stops and looks up at San, eyes tired, cheeks wet and he hopes that was at least evidence enough that _he_ cares about San. San blinks, the fog in his mind clearing a bit and his head empty and pounding, and he looks back at Wooyoung. The two don’t move, save for their chests puffing from exertion and stress, and they size each other up. San leaves Wooyoung’s hands on him and lifts his own to touch his fingertips to both of Wooyoung’s cheeks, featherlight as he goes. Wooyoung waits, scared to scare him away, but he doesn’t have to wait long because San softly holds the sides of his face and leans in to press another kiss to his lips.

“You’re a brat, you know that,” San says when he pulls back a little, resting his forehead against Wooyoungs and sighing deeply. He closes his eyes, trying to rationalize everything that’s happened in the last couple of minutes because, although it felt like a lot of time, it all went by very quickly.

“What, why all of a sudden-”

“You just had to wait to kiss me until we were fighting and my friend got hurt-” San cuts himself off, shaking his head side to side slightly and, interestingly enough, a smile fights onto his face. Wooyoung looks at him incredulously as if what he just said was more unbelievable than everything else and San just lets out one huff of a laugh. He brings Wooyoung’s face closer and kisses him again, opening his mouth and tasting him on his tongue when they breathe each other in. He reluctantly disconnects and looks into the stars of Wooyoung’s eyes to see genuine emotion swirling around like a nebula.

“Okay, _okay_ , I’ll figure it out. For now, I _really_ have to go upstairs to Yeosang before Seonghwa comes down and kills us both. I know he wants you gone but he might listen to me. Just stay here and don’t move a muscle, I don’t even know where _we_ stand right now, let alone with him. Are you hearing me?” San only leaves after the wolf nods and sits in the loveseat Seonghwa likes. He’s a blur as he sprints through the kitchen to collect blood and he’s upstairs in Yeosang’s room beside his bed before even he can blink an eye.

“Christ, San, like now was the time for all of that,” Seonghwa says, tone clipped and shaking his head in disgust. “You’re lucky I know he was here, otherwise he’d lose the head he speaks with. Give me the blood.” San hands over the bags, pushing down the offense and upset at what his sire said because he understands the place it comes from, especially seeing as he was just on the exact same page. San sees deep indentations in Seonghwa’s wrist and realizes he must’ve already bit into his own skin to force feed Yeosang who is still unconscious. San is plagued by guilt because, not only did Yeosang get hurt because he didn’t think to go with him, now Seonghwa is going to be so overcome with his own guilt and concern and maybe distrust.

“What else can I do?” San asks, feeling desperate and helpless. He stares at Yeosang’s face, ignoring the “you mean besides kissing the wolf instead of kicking him out?” that Seonghwa jabs with and wanting more than anything to just see those copper eyes looking back at him. He wants to be the face Yeosang sees when he comes to just like when the roles were reversed all those years ago.

“Nothing right now, just stay here for a bit. I know he’ll want to see you when he wakes up,” Seonghwa tells him and the anxiety in San’s brain fills in the implied “ _if he does._ ” San sits down on the mattress, very slow and careful so he doesn’t jostle Yeosang, and scans the man beside him meticulously. 

Yeosang’s top of his body looks like he’s been soaked in red wine. His pretty hair is so covered in blood, you wouldn’t be able to tell he’s blonde underneath it and his face is paler than one would think possible. He flinches when he sees the deep canyons carved into Yeosang’s flesh by claws and teeth and obvious resent. _This had to be premeditated. There’s no way someone would just_ attack _him out of the blue like this, not when the people of this city know he’s good of heart. God, he looks like they got their teeth in him and just dragged him around._ The thought itself, that someone saw Yeosang and did their best to try to assure he wouldn’t be able to walk away after, it causes San’s blood to boil and threaten to seep outward.

“What were you thinking, San, running off to play house when you knew he was going out into the city?” Seonghwa asks and San knows he’s deeply serious but it doesn’t show in his voice, he just sounds tired and sad.

“I didn’t know it was going to be dangerous. We all go out all the time and patrol the boundaries and check in with folks,” San pauses, getting choked up at the fact that maybe this could’ve been avoided if San had just gone with Yeosang instead of going through with his own plans. “We’ve been safe here since I was born, I didn’t think he was going to be at risk.” San lifts his eyes from where they’re boring into the side of Yeosang’s face and when they meet Seonghwa’s, he sees guilt there but he suspects it doesn’t exactly match up with his own. His eyebrows furrow in confusion and he leans his head to the side like a dog that picked up on something familiar.

“Seonghwa, why would you ask me that like you know something I don’t? Why would it have been a problem to go alone this time but not the others?” San questions, wracking his brain for clues. _Hyung has been pretty dodgy about his own behaviors, but-_

“I was hoping to have this conversation at a more convenient time but it seems like the decision to wait has come to haunt me,” Seonghwa replies, breaking eye contact with San to watch Yeosang while he speaks. “We knew there was a threat but I knew more than I let on and I’m sorry.” San freezes and his eyes widen as he registers what’s being said to him. “I knew there were wolves here that were going to be a problem. People have been attacked and gone missing but all I could pinpoint was the smell of animal lingering. Whoever it is, they’ve been wearing scent blockers wherever they go and I haven’t been able to find out who it is that’s responsible. I’ve been suspicious of Hongjoong’s pack, seeing as they are the only new residents unaccounted for _and_ they stopped coming to briefings, but I haven’t had any concrete evidence until now.”

San hasn’t experienced even close to what his coven has but today has definitely been a day of the most “firsts” he’s ever had to deal with. Waking up to a new life with an old life forgotten may come close but it doesn’t compare to the amount of _betrayals_ he’s gone through today alone.

“I’m sorry, you’re telling me you sat on information for weeks, made me scared of my own friends, are angry with _me_ for leaving Yeosang alone and _I’m_ the one who’s wrong? What else have you been hiding from me?! From him?!” All of the built up stress and frustration and _fear_ that has been stacking and stacking finally overflows and San wants _something_ to make sense and be okay; he can’t lose his best friend and the respect for his sire in the same day. Seonghwa exhales sharply, closing his eyes for a brief moment until he opens them again and returns to watching for the color to return to Yeosang’s face.

“He knew just as I did and he knew there could be consequences for knowing and for helping, but he carried the weight and suffered for my mistakes when it probably should’ve been me.” San is speechless and his eyes become another betrayal when they water and leak at the knowledge that both of them went out of their way to protect him, lies be damned. His face that has long gone numb and cold becomes very aware of the heat of tears as they track their way down his cheeks.

“I am so _fucking_ angry right now, Seonghwa, so angry at both of you. I could’ve helped, I could’ve done _something_ -” Seonghwa raises a hand, telling him to stop talking, and San wants to disobey the command but he doesn’t have the will to fight. Seonghwa drops his hand back to his lap when he gets the silence he asks for and he exhales sharply from his nose.

“I know and you have every right to be angry, but just as you had your reasons to go behind my back, we had our reasons too,” Seonghwa starts, shoulders drooping heavy in defeat. “Back when I stopped taking you to meetings with me was when I found out it was wolves I was hunting down and I knew there was going to be a conflict of interest when Yeosang told me how infatuated with Wooyoung you were at first sight.” San blushes at the end of his sentence, but thankfully Seonghwa isn’t paying attention to him and doesn’t catch it. “There was also a purpose behind why you were the one with me in the first place when traditionally, it should’ve been Yeosang, but I don’t think now is the time for that. It won’t change anything if I explain it.” Curiosity flickers to life past the many other emotions that have the front seat but San forces himself not to dwell on it because he knows fighting won’t do anyone good, despite the fact that he wants to throw the “now is not the time” back at Seonghwa for it being the reason San didn’t believe there was a serious threat.

“What do we do?” San takes the half empty blood bag that’s been sitting in Seonghwa’s hand for too long and brings it up to Yeosang’s face. Seonghwa realizes his intent and helps by gently opening Yeosang’s mouth so San can pour the blood down his throat. Human blood is the most potent source of nutrients and healing for vampires, and paired with sire blood, this is the most they can do besides hope but San hates that he knows that already.

“We sit here and wait,” Seonghwa says and he sounds as discontent as San feels. San discards the drained bag in the waste bin next to the bedside table but doesn’t return to the bed, choosing to stay upright and pace so he has _something_ to do. He can feel the judgemental stares poking at his back but he doesn’t bother to confront them. “Do you want to go see your boyfriend, will that help you not wear your shoes into the ground?” San stops _dead_ in his tracks and spins to glare at Seonghwa immediately. Apparently he looks funny because the elder’s lips actually quirk up but then back down so quick San almost misses it.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t know the truth right now and just because he wasn’t the one to hurt Yeosang doesn’t mean I can trust him. Plus I feel like that’s loaded as hell because I _highly_ doubt you want me down there near him.” San raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“I don’t think anyone in this room has good ideas but if you think you’ll be okay downstairs then I don’t see why both of us need to sit here and stare at Yeosang. I’ll call for you if anything happens, go.” San looks for any hint of doubt or deceit in his sire’s eyes but he sees nothing but sincerity in the mix of sadness.

“Okay… I’m going to go down then…” he takes his time replying, double checking for any signs he’s made the wrong choice but when he feels safe in leaving, he sends Yeosang one more look before he goes back to the living room where he hopes Wooyoung is sitting patiently. When his feet hit the bottom of the stairs and he’s greeted by the sight of Wooyoung flipping through pages of a book he doesn’t recognize, he’s filled with relief and slight irritation.

“That looks like you moved a muscle; more than one, in fact,” San accuses and groans when Wooyoung peaks over the top of the book with doe eyes that have him question how he could doubt Wooyoung in the first place. Wooyoung lowers the book and closes it, depositing it on the small table next to him that houses a vintage lamp and a hastily placed wineglass one would think San would’ve noticed already. San stares at Wooyoung until his ears twitch and fold back a little, clearly knowing he’s guilty for this crime at least.

“I didn’t know how long you would be and I figured if I was going to get into shit for something, it wouldn’t be for reading,” Wooyoung says while pouting, but San can still tell how nervous he is behind the innocent act. San crosses the room and when he reaches the loveseat, he plops down in front of it and leaves space ahead of him in case Wooyoung isn’t comfortable.

“Fair enough,” San replies, propping his elbows up on his thighs and gazing up at the other man from where he places his chin on his knees. Wooyoung says nothing but San can see his pupils jump around and he figures Wooyoung is assessing the current situation before doing anything else. San intends to give him as much time as possible, considering he knows that both of them have gone through a lot in the last hour, but that doesn’t mean he won’t be worried for the duration of it. After the clock on the wall ticks a minute or two, Wooyoung makes up his mind. He doesn’t answer verbally, scooting forward on his seat until he shuffles down and off the chair and onto the same ground San is cross-legged on.

“Hey,” comes from Wooyoung, who moves his legs from his place on the floor and puts one on each side of San’s to essentially cage him in. San stays very still at the movement around him as Wooyoung slides closer, not ceasing until they’re almost tangled together, and he simply stares at the wolf.

“Hey.” San lifts his head up once in a half of a nod to acknowledge that he’s being addressed and the other man sighs quietly. Wooyoung scooches again, shoving his way impossibly closer and doing his best to infiltrate San’s space. San hates that he feels more settled because of the other’s proximity, knowing he should probably be more wary and still angry, but he can’t be arsed enough to care at the moment. All he sees is Wooyoung, all he can feel is Wooyoung, so he pushes rationality out the window, selfishly enjoying the comfort from his presence and hoping he can trust his heart on this one.

“Do you think now is a good time to talk about what happened between us earlier or should we wait until _after_ we’ve figured out the situation with Yeosang?” Wooyoung tries to seem casual, showing that there isn’t pressure, but San can see the different forms of anxiety swimming in Wooyoung’s eyes and he knows that the man is also putting his heart on the line. San doesn’t know if he should bite, if it’s the smart thing to do, but he’s known Wooyoung long enough to push past the initial reaction and distrust and try to make sense of what he’s feeling. Wooyoung’s ears fold back slightly again, discouraged at the silence he is faced with, and when he goes to look down and avoid staring at San, San is prompted into grabbing a hold of his chin to lift it slowly. Wooyoung is stiff in his hold and his eyes are sad when they gaze back at San.

“Woo, there’s a lot going on right now, I don’t know if there’s going to be a ‘good time’ for anything,” San tells him honestly and Wooyoung nods very slowly, doing his best to maintain eye contact with San but is visibly struggling. San pulls his face closer by the chin and puts the warmest smile he can muster on while he does. “I think we definitely need to have a talk about everything, about us, but I think Yeosang _has_ to come first in this situation. I won’t be able to sit still until I know whoever put teeth into him won’t have any left once we’re finished with them.” 

A shiver runs through Wooyoung at San’s words, despite him firmly believing his family innocent and therefore unaffected, but San doesn’t blame him. He can _feel_ the fire burning underneath his skin and making his fangs ache and he’s sure it’s reflected on his face. San might not be the most powerful in comparison to other vampires and beasts but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make everyone involved _pay_ for hurting his family.

“That’s fair and I understand; I just had to ask now, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going to happen when your sire comes down the stairs,” Wooyoung explains and San realizes that even if his heart and trust may have absolved Wooyoung of the crime for now, that they don’t know what Seonghwa plans to do once he leaves Yeosang’s side. Fear freezes the vampire’s insides momentarily but then pushes him into action, consequences left as an afterthought as all he wants in this instance is a moment of peace with the man in front of him and nothing to prevent what he does next.

San catches Wooyoung off guard when he drags the other closer and drops the hand from his chin to reach around and tangle his fingers in Wooyoung’s soft white locks. Woooyoung gasps, startled by the suddenness of it, and San takes advantage of it by pulling Wooyoung’s lips to his and licking his way into his mouth. Both of Wooyoung’s hands come up to grab onto the hair on the back of San’s head, pulling on the strands and sending tingles down San’s spine, and San sighs into Wooyoung’s mouth. Wooyoung moves while kissing San, going to kneel on the ground instead and leaning over San when he intensifies the kiss. Wooyoung tastes sweet and San can already tell he could spend hours at a time feeling his touch on his skin and trying to figure out how he can taste as good as he smells. He uses his free hand to slide down Wooyoung’s lower back, pressing and urging, and the other responds by giggling at his insistence and placates him by molding his front to San’s.

Wooyoung’s nails slide down the back of his skull and the top of his neck and San grunts into the kiss, hands digging into Wooyoung’s skin. He allows another minute before he thinks about the fact that he should stop and focus more than sink into how Wooyoung is making him feel so he detaches from the wolf. He holds tightly onto Wooyoung, who stays basically perched on half of his lap and breathing heavily where he is, and he hates that he’s going to have to let go soon.

“Whatever happens, Wooyoung-” San pauses, swallowing around the nerves that threaten to choke him while he speaks. “I hope _that_ clears up how I feel about you. I want to trust you and I want to believe you that your pack is innocent but there’s a lot I have to do still. _That_ is what I want you to understand.” San grabs one of Wooyoung’s hands still stuck in place to move it and set it on his chest, showcasing how fast his heart is going despite having nature stacked against it. Wooyoung looks distraught and it makes his heart thud even harder against the palm that holds it. The wolf whines and grabs roughly, but not overly so, onto the fistful of hair he has and San frowns immediately in answer, like his body knows it needs to fix the upset.

“I’m so sorry this happened. I wish I had a way to show you how we _didn’t_ and _wouldn’t_ have done this but unfortunately all I have for you is words.” Wooyoung huffs, dropping back on his haunches and he’s off of San almost completely after he retracts his hands from where they shouldn’t be. San hates the loss of contact, skin growing cold instantly, and his hand shoots out so that he can drop his palm down and intertwine his fingers with Wooyoung’s from atop.

San doesn’t know what to say and he’s aware that nothing will be able to remedy anything anyway but it doesn’t stop him from wanting to curse the middle ground he’s been glued in.

“If I could go back and change how today went, I would. I should’ve left with Yeosang earlier instead of being greedy and having a day with you all to myself.” San shakes his head, fist clenching where it’s resting on his thigh. “Our first kiss should’ve been under different circumstances and not because you were worried I would hate you or leave you.” A sad singular laugh leaves San, disbelief coloring the sound, and his frown deepens significantly. Wooyoung’s fingertips skim the top of San’s fist and sends a sense of calm shooting through San’s body.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, I don’t blame you for that. I’ve just been wanting to kiss you for so long but I didn’t want to overstep if it wasn’t what you were wanting from me,” Wooyoung says and he’s sad but his voice doesn’t show regret. He sounds like he’s come to terms with the day and how it affected everything for everybody.

San slowly rises to his feet and Wooyoung just watches him carefully from his position, not sure what San is doing and is concerned that San wasn’t happy with what he said. San quickly offers to help him upright so he can dispel whatever worries he can see building in Wooyoung and Wooyoung accepts, standing up just as slow. San gathers both of Wooyoung’s hands in his own, gripping tightly and squeezing and gazing with as much genuine emotion as he can help.

" _You_ are what I want from you, Wooyoung, that hasn’t changed yet,” San assures, ducking his head to ghost his lips slowly down the other’s cheek and going back up until he reaches the small mole underneath Wooyoung’s eye, pushing a small kiss into it. San feels the skin underneath him warm to the touch and despite himself, he smiles.

The moment is broken when heavy and rushed footsteps come down the staircase and make Seonghwa known, still covered in blood from carrying Yeosang and his face just as grave as when San had left him. He’s shoving his arms into a black peacoat and is gulping down blood from one of the spare bags San had brought him. He walks into the kitchen to presumably discard it once it’s empty and he comes back into the living area after, dragging the back of his hand over his lips and smearing red across his skin. San gulps and disconnects from Wooyoung, turning to face Seonghwa and ultimately shielding Wooyoung with his body when he does.

“Hyung?” Fear crawls up San’s spine while he looks at Seonghwa and his mind flashes to Yeosang, wondering why he would leave his side. “You said you would tell me if something happened, is he okay-”

“He’s awake, San, go upstairs,” Seonghwa replies, pulling the jacket taut to his body and hiding his soiled clothing. San’s body reacts almost instantly and he inches a foot forward without thinking the second he hears that his friend is okay enough to become conscious. Seonghwa sees his movement and directs his attention back at the front door, red-stained fist wrapping around the knob and turning. When San hears the door unclick, he realizes Seonghwa is intending to leave and he stops himself from bolting upstairs to Yeosang.

“Hyung, where are you going?” He asks and instinctively reaches towards Seonghwa, unwilling to see him go anywhere, especially alone, and not sure why he would be leaving at a time like this. Seonghwa rubs his knuckles into his eye almost violently, tightening his hold on the door and huffing, and San can hear the hum of a hiss filled with discontent releasing from his chest.

“To see Hongjoong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing my best to keep up the pace for ya'll! There's a reason I took some time in between and it will be the same between this and the next update, please forgive me but know this will keep going and trust that I'll explain next time! Thank you for 150+ kudos <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, okay-” Wooyoung pries himself away from San, pushing on his midriff to create a space between them. He's panting harshly and his pupils darken like an eclipse but he groans at the situation instead of diving back in like San wants him to. San whines and his fingers curl into the fabric of Wooyoung’s shirt. “I know, but you need to stop trying to prevent me from leaving-"
> 
> "Okay then get your hand off of me," San teases, voice breathy and giving away how affected he is. Wooyoung pouts, digging in harder and the burning from his touch makes San ache in places other than his fangs.
> 
> "Okay, but hear me out: I really don't want to," Wooyoung admits but takes his hand back despite his words and San feels the loss immediately.

Wooyoung wails immediately in response to Seonghwa, gripping harshly onto San’s arm and pulling on it so San’s body has to move to the side and create enough space for him to pass the vampire. He releases San once he is standing in front of him, eyes trained carefully on Seonghwa and his teeth bared in threat. San can see how scared Wooyoung is behind the aggressive front but he doesn’t think it’s his place to try to step in, at least not yet. Seonghwa’s eyes dart down to the fangs that are gleaming at him and then they bounce back up, narrowing in on the wolf and his own lips pull up in distaste.

“Why would you be going alone to see my alpha?” Wooyoung demands, nails curling into talons and poising as weapons in wait while he stares down the elder vampire. Seonghwa tilts his head, picking up on Wooyoung’s defense and raising a singular eyebrow almost mockingly.

“And why would I not, _pup_? Considering the circumstances, it seems fairly obvious, doesn’t it?” Seonghwa asks in a scoff, tonguing at one of his fangs and meeting the other’s gaze head on. Wooyoung’s body jerks once and then stiffens as he forces it not to act and leave his position by San, his teeth clicking and grinding together out of frustration. San’s fingers twitch from nerves, wanting to reach out and reel the wolf back in but not wanting to get in the middle in case it causes a bigger scene. He wants to let them talk and figure it out like he was forced to but he also doesn’t want anything to happen to either of the men in front of him if they lash out before thinking critically.

“Because I wouldn’t say it’s wise to rush out the door to go attack my alpha, would you?” Wooyoung claps back and the words that slither out are lathered with venom. Seonghwa shakes his head and lets go of the door knob, sauntering up to where the pair in the living room are waiting and he towers over the wolf when he stops in place ahead of him.

“No one said anything about attacking-”

“Because you weren’t planning on saying _anything_ , were you-”

Seonghwa leans down, less than an inch away from Wooyoung when he levels his gaze with the wolf, and he squints hard, intimidating Wooyoung into stopping mid-sentence. San is tense beside Wooyoung and his sire, hands subconsciously forming into fists. Seonghwa looks down at Wooyoung with his angry steel eyes and it puts a bad taste in San’s mouth, like he’s being forced to swallow month old blood. It causes him to inch forward so he’s closer to Wooyoung with his chest essentially pressed to the wolf’s side.

“Listen, young one. I’ve given you the benefit of the doubt because you were here with San and your claws are not tarnished, but don’t think for a second you can speak to me like this.” Seonghwa gets close enough to push his forehead to Wooyoung’s once but not softly, he shoves his skull into the wolf’s and it forces Wooyoung back a step. There’s a soft cry building in the back of San’s throat and his hand instinctively reaches up to touch softly to the skin of Wooyoung’s head in concern. Wooyoung ignores him, choosing to glare deeply at Seonghwa instead of feeling the pain of the headbutt, and he doesn’t stop the bellow of anger that rips out of chest.

“I’m not trying to talk to you like _anything_ , I’m not letting you go out that door without knowing what the _hell_ you’re going to do with Hongjoong-hyung,” Wooyoung snaps and the small echo of a growl comes out with his words.

“That’s cute coming from you, considering that you’re one of the very shifters that could still have part in this situation. What makes you think you have the right to ask _anything_ of me, hm?” Seonghwa’s head tilt shifts even further, emphasizing just how much he’s questioning Wooyoung. Woyooung’s ears lean back and his shoulders lift like they would if he was in wolf form and his hackles were raised. His tail flicks back and forth in irritation before it settles into a stiff position, pointed and demonstrating how angry Wooyoung is.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you stubborn ass vampires that we didn’t do anything so if I want to make sure you’re not going to harm my friends, I’m _going_ to,” Wooyoung explains in a shout.

There’s a hoarse cough from upstairs and it causes San’s head to snap up and look in the direction it came from, reminding him of his desire to see his best friend and not be a part of this ensuing fight. In the time it takes for San to return to the argument and look back to the men involved, Wooyoung has marched so that he’s directly in Seonghwa’s face and there’s barely any space between them. One more sputter of a cough while San is staring at his friends having a high risk pissing match is the thing that sets San off and into motion.

“Guys-”

“ _You’re_ the one making assumptions when I’m being gracious. I need to talk to Hongjoong myself-”

“And _I_ don’t trust you to do that, so take me with you.”

“Hyung? Woo? I think you should stop,” San tries but it falls on deaf ears and the fists at his sides tighten to the point of nails creating bleeding palms. His eyes are bouncing to each of them as they yell, vision going a little hazy around the edges

“That’s okay because I don’t care if you trust me or not. You’re not getting in my way and that’s final-”

“And you’re not _getting_ your way until you explain yourself!”

“ _I_ have nothing to explain, if anything, _you_ do!”

“Enough, guys, please-” he gets shouted over again, both men speaking with their whole chests and having given up keeping their emotions at bay in favor of letting them explode outward. They’re both so angry and so _loud_ and he’s worried about Yeosang and-

" _I said enough!_ ” San yells, sending a palm to each of their chests and shoving with as much force as he possesses. He expects it when Wooyoung’s feet slide back an immense amount but when he turns his attention to his sire, he notices that he’s caught off guard and a lot more affected than San would think possible considering their age difference. He didn’t think he would get the elder to budge _at all,_ let alone as much as Wooyoung, and that fact adds to the list of confusions from the day. Seonghwa runs a hand through his hair, sighing heavily and closing his eyes briefly. His hands drop to his side and when he opens his eyes again to address San, he looks reminiscent of a wild beast being forced into a small enclosure.

“You know, I didn’t think you could do that,” Seonghwa says, tone sharp and voice a mixture of awe, confusion and upset. San’s mouth has dropped open in response to his strength and his eyebrows furrow at what Seonghwa is saying. _How_ did _I do that?_

“Wooyoung, are you alright?” San opts to check on the wolf first who looks back at him with a hurt expression and crosses his arms over his chest. San goes to move a step toward him but it makes Wooyoung take one back and he shakes his head at San.

“Definitely not. You’re lucky _he’s_ still here or I’d make you come kiss it better,” he tries to joke but his voice falls flat and it’s still visible how distraught he is. San backs away immediately, putting himself by Seonghwa and offering space that Wooyoung takes and loosens his posture after to show he’s grateful. San is pretty sure Wooyoung is more upset about the situation than being shoved but he hates that he had to put his hands on them in the first place and that he had to scare them both of them in order for them to stop. Seonghwa tsks but doesn’t say anything else, realizing that the three of them probably needed the moment he didn’t allow until San had made him.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry if I hurt you. I’m not sorry, though, that it stopped you guys from screaming like children,” San says, a weak attempt of a smile on his face while his body struggles to not collapse then and there from exhaustion. His emotions and energy are all over the place and all he wants is to see Yeosang and the light in his eyes that he hopes hasn’t gone out. “Okay, so we’re all acting too impulsively. Obviously I wouldn’t let my sire go out the door if I thought he would hurt anybody, Wooyoung. And you-” he pauses so he can stab into Seonghwa’s chest with a jab of his finger. “Stop scaring him and running out before at least _I_ get to know anything. You’re literally covered in blood and the silver of your eyes is pulsing light again so I _know_ you’re not in a controlled state right now. Stay here and let me get you more to eat, okay?”

Seonghwa blinks, shifting from watching the wolf who’s pawing at the probable bruise forming on his chest and gnawing on his lip anxiously to giving San his focus, conceding to San’s wishes by nodding his approval and sending him speeding off to grab from the cooler. San’s back in the blink of an eye and sighs in relief when there’s no indication of anyone having moved. He tosses the bag to Seonghwa who gratefully accepts and tears into it the moment it hits his hand. San gives his sire time to drain the blood before they dive back into explanations and he takes the chance to slowly approach Wooyoung, this time being allowed.

“Hey, Woo,” San says softly, leaning down to press the ghost of a kiss to Wooyoung’s cheek who huffs at the lack of pressure and pulls him back down to get a proper kiss, this time a brief one on his mouth. San’s heart flutters and he smiles once more despite himself, this time more genuinely. His lips tingle from the touch and he aches for more but stops before he goes in again.

“Hey, Sannie,” Wooyoung responds, voice warm even through his heightened emotion and nerves. San ignores the gag he hears from Seonghwa behind him and he reaches to tangle his fingers with Wooyoung.

“You don’t have to trust me forever but I _need_ you to trust me right now. If Seonghwa wants to go see Hongjoong, I think we need to let him.” San doesn’t even want to listen to himself so when he sees a wave of disgust go through Wooyoung’s face, he squeezes his hand tightly in understanding and hopes the contact reassures him. “Sweetheart, I get it, but you can just go with him and you can see to it yourself that everything goes okay-” Seonghwa cuts him off with a scoff but tries to cover it up with a cough the second San sends a glare at him.

“It’s hard for me to not just _react,_ I'm sorry,” Seonghwa apologizes, crumpling the empty bag in his hand and groaning at himself in a way that sounds more like a growl, clearly frustrated.

“Why _do_ you need to go see Hongjoong-hyung this instance, Seonghwa-ssi, if it’s not to pick a fight?” Wooyoung’s grip on San’s fingers increases to the point that it should hurt but San’s body has gone almost numb in his panic. He shuffles so he can line his shoulder with Wooyoung’s and lean onto him for support. Wooyoung notices, grabbing the arm of San’s he has in his hold to tuck it in between both of his own and he traps it there in his warmth. The vampire sighs in content, humming under his breath.

“Because when Yeosang woke up, he had one word on his tongue and my first instinct was to go figure out why. He went in and out of consciousness so I didn’t have the mind to ask him before I just had to _go_ .” Seonghwa inhales sharply through his nose as he remembers and his brows scrunch up. “Not only that, he smelled like rainwater and cinnamon and you know better than I do who reeks of that.” Many emotions flicker on Wooyoung’s face and San is torn between scanning him and looking to his sire for explanation as to why he would know _anything_ about the alpha.

“What did he say, hyung?” San jumps in before they can get derailed any further than they already have multiple times. The wolf’s tail curls around San’s ankle, maybe to comfort him or to comfort Wooyoung himself, he isn’t sure.

“He said ‘Hongjoong’, didn’t he? That’s why you wanted to run and escape in a fit of rage? You really _are_ convinced he has some role in all of this, in Yeosang getting injured.” Wooyoung pieces it together for San as he questions the other man and Seonghwa appears relatively guilty but it wipes away from his expression the moment it begins to appear. He nods once and his silver eyes still flicker like shooting stars and it makes San so worried to see his sire’s inner vampire more in the forefront than it should be. Wooyoung puffs out his chest and cracks his neck once, clearly still focused and thinking of his alpha and his pack and not wanting Seonghwa near them.

“If you’re going to my home, and to my family, I’m going with you. You can either agree and do this the easy way or I’ll stalk you there myself,” Wooyoung promises, fangs backing each of his words when they spit out. San can tell Seonghwa wants to argue, his red-stained fingers flexing and San can physically hear his teeth grinding together behind his closed lips.

“How do I know you’re not going to help walk me into a trap?” Seonghwa snaps back and Wooyoung rolls his eyes, uncurling his tail and then walking cautiously up to him. Seonghwa stands still and waits, unsure of what to expect.

“Because you’re the one walking in there of your own volition and I’m the one tagging along to ensure you’re not going to cause this whole situation to be worse than it needs to be,” Wooyoung replies coolly and he sends a half-assed salute to Seonghwa as he does. San snickers to himself and gets the emptied plastic tossed at his head as punishment. He grumbles and picks up the bag, his throat aching at the sight of the spare droplets clinging to the sides of the container.

“Alright, seeing as I don’t have much choice, we should go then. I don’t want to waste any more time arguing when going would solve this a lot sooner.” Seonghwa clears his throat and then continues on, unwavering determination glittering along with the night sky in his eyes. “But mark my words, _pup_ , if you try anything, your limbs will be on the ground sooner than you can realize you were reaching with them in the first place. Let’s go.” San shivers at his sire’s words and the gears of his heart clunk slower at the thought of anything happening to Wooyoung. Wooyoung doesn't flinch, though, and lifts his chin to show that he’s ready, no matter what outcome finds him.

“Wait, hyung?” San blinks innocently up at Seonghwa, hoping the soft spot he knows the man has for him will appeal to his better nature. “Is it okay if I say goodbye to Woo first?” He hopes Seonghwa doesn’t see that as some sort of treachery because if he really knew San, he would understand that he wants to see Wooyoung now because he _knows_ Seonghwa will come back and that he asks because he can’t say the same for the wolf, uncertain of the future.

“Make it quick. I want you to go stay with Yeosang and I, myself, don’t want to stay here any longer knowing that there’s things to be done to help him,” Seonghwa acquiesces and grabs the door knob that leads to the exit. “I’m going to go wait outside, please believe that I'll wait there. And, wolf, don’t take too long or I'm leaving you here.” Seonghwa twists his hand and is gone through the threshold in a nanosecond, the door slammed behind him and the room is left eerily silent in his wake. Wooyoung looks up at San, turning so he can face the vampire and he releases the arm he had in his possession. 

“Sannie?” comes from Wooyoung who probably has a lot more to say but is choosing to let San have the most of the moment requested. “I don’t think I have the right words to give you, if you're looking for some,” he tells San honestly and San’s chest hurts just enough to remind him of the impact the younger has on him.

“That’s okay, Woo, I don’t think there's any words that would help anyway,” San replies, exhaling shakily to compose himself. “Promise me you will be okay.”

“San, I don’t think I can promise that-”

“Please, Wooyoung, you don’t have to mean it. I _need_ to hear it from you. I need to have a reason to let the both of you go out that door right now because all I have is a battered best friend and a lover who hasn’t gotten to love yet. Just promise me.” Wooyoung freezes, his wide puppy gaze carving at the wall around San's heart that he pretends protects him.

“I’ll be okay, I promise,” Wooyoung says, chewing on the corner of his lip and peaking up at San from underneath his long eyelashes. 

San swallows around the lump in his throat, nodding slowly and breathing as deeply as his lungs allow in attempts to calm himself down from being swallowed whole by the feeling of impending doom. The two just stay there for a minute, both visibly doing their best to not implode and create a bigger mess. San breaks first, hand daring to find home at the base of Wooyoung’s neck and he pulls him in. Their lips crash together roughly and split almost immediately after pressing to each other. San drinks Wooyoung in, enjoying the sweet honey on his tongue, and he tugs the wolf’s lip carefully into his mouth, fangs dancing precariously on the flesh there. Wooyoung doesn’t fight the soft moan that slips out, sending flames through every inch of San’s skin, and he rests his palm deadset in the middle of San's stomach, nails digging in slightly.

“Okay, okay-” Wooyoung pries himself away from San, pushing on his midriff to create a space between them. He's panting harshly and his pupils darken like an eclipse but he groans at the situation instead of diving back in like San wants him to. San whines, fingers curling into the fabric of Wooyoung’s shirt. “I know, but you need to stop trying to prevent me from leaving-"

"Okay then get your hand off of me," San teases, voice breathy and giving away how affected he is. Wooyoung pouts, digging in harder and the burning from his touch makes San ache in places other than his fangs.

"Okay, but hear me out: I really don't want to," Wooyoung admits but takes his hand back despite his words and San feels the loss immediately. Wooyoung adjusts the collar on San’s shirt, gaze steady on his own fingers and looking justifiably sad. He huffs out a sigh, physically readying himself for the journey ahead, and then he locks eyes with San who patiently awaits his attention. “I’ll be back soon, okay? If what you say is true, we should have nothing to worry about so you have to let me go, Sannie.”

“If you don’t come back to me, I’m going to be very upset with you, Wooyoung, very upset,” San promises, eyes squinting into a mock glare but he hopes the other understands he means it seriously. Wooyoung nods and detaches himself completely from San, backing away until he reaches the entrance where Seonghwa is waiting from the other side. He opens the door and faces the elder but throws a glance back over his shoulder at San. San saves his words since they’ve accepted it won’t amount to much except stalling and San since knows better, he simply offers a slow wave and a hopefully reassuring smile, urging the boy out the door.

“Come now, we have much to do,” Seonghwa says, annoyance oozing from his mouth and the man pulls his coat tighter to his body before starting down the stairs to the street and starting his descent.

“See you later,” Wooyoung calls to San as he closes the door shut behind him. San holds his breath, listening for the hurried footsteps behind the barrier as the wolf catches up to Seonghwa and when he hears no more, he’s sprinting upstairs into Yeosang’s bedroom before a single clock can tick once. The blonde’s eyes are shut and it causes San’s blood to freeze in his body. He slowly walks up to the bed and seats himself on the small chair Seonghwa had been inhabiting earlier, being as quiet as he can.

Seeing Yeosang so still and so deprived of his liveliness scares San more than the shifters that are running around outside. He’s used to seeing his best friend light up his entire world but now everything is dark.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, Yeosang,” San whispers, hands folded in front of him as he leans forward in his seat. His eyes threaten to water but he inhales fiercely through his nose as means to reign it in. “And I’m sorry I didn’t go with you in the first place. I should’ve known something was up because of how you’ve been acting but I got so tunnel visioned and I didn’t see what was right in front of me. Just-” he stops, gasping for air as if it would actually do anything to help his body.

“Stop talking to me like I’m dead,” comes weakly from the vampire laying down, eyes barely cracked but open enough that the gold color shines through. San’s chest feels a million times lighter and when he breathes his friend in, he’s finally able to take the deepest breath after not being able to for so long. He reaches and places his hand over Yeosang’s cold one that rests on top of the blanket he’s tucked into, smiling through the tears that fight their way out and track their way down San’s cheeks. He sees Yeosang’s lips twitch and it lights fireworks that spark in his heart and make him _feel_ for maybe the second time that day, followed only by kissing Wooyoung.

“Hey,” San greets softly with relief. Yeosang’s shoulders shift and his torso lifts in an attempt to sit up but it sends him into a coughing fit and San quickly presses his palm to Yeosang’s chest, gently urging him back into laying down. “Don’t move, you big idiot.”

“Yeah, that was kind of a dumb idea, huh?” Yeosang lets out a half-hearted chuckle and San can hear how much pain is clouding his lungs. San rolls up his sleeve and then holds his arm out in front of Yeosang’s face in an offering. Yeosang raises a split eyebrow, confused at the gesture, and he groans when the movement pulls at the wounded skin there. San sighs at him and brings his wrist closer to Yeosang’s mouth, shaking it insistently.

“You should feed some more. I’ll still go get you more human blood but you should take from me first. I know it’s not pure sire blood like if Seonghwa was here but he sired me, right? So it should help!” San is optimistic as he speaks but Yeosang’s already sad face deflates more. His eyes shift to the side and narrow but San still finds the guilt swimming around that the other appears to be trying to hide. San tilts his head, arm lowering slightly, but Yeosang doesn’t let him question it aloud before he lets out a soft cough from between his lips and San shoots to his feet. “Ah, yeah okay, I can tell by your face. The human blood would be better, hold on!” San leaves quickly, intent on getting more blood into his friend before any more can leave him and he misses the relieved sigh that escapes Yeosang when he sinks into the bed, happy to not have to have the conversation that he could feel threatening him there.

“Thank you,” Yeosang says, parting his lips and allowing San to pour the blood into his mouth. He takes in large gulps, drinking as much as he can up until the first bag brought is drained dry.

“Better?” San asks, scanning over his friend like he would be able to physically see the blood travelling through and fixing the wounds that stay deep and cavernous. Yeosang nods, letting his eyes shut and breathing through the pain of moving. San prepares by grabbing the next bag and then he waits, allowing Yeosang some time in between. He stares down at the steam coming from the plastic and the smell wafting through the air causes San to salivate and reflexively swallow to wet the dry ache in his throat.

“Have it, San-ah, I can wait for more. Pretty sure I’m full anyway or at least I hope that’s why I feel bloated and it’s not because I’m dying,” Yeosang teases, lips splitting into a toothy smile regardless of the situation and San wants to smack his arm for making a joke like that at a time like this but he knows better than to lay a hand on him at the moment. “You look like you need it, babe, ‘cause your pupils are darker than my humor.” The hunger inside San flares up, as if to agree with the other vampire, and San ignores the comment in favor of tearing into the plastic with his starved fangs. He spits the piece ripped off to create the opening to the side and quickly pulls from the container until he gets every last drop of blood in his body.

“Please don’t tell me the last time you had a meal was with me, San, I don’t even know how long it’s been and I know you get bad when you’re stressed.” Yeosang sighs deeply, wincing as the movement causes his chest to stir slightly and make his skin burn.

“It’s been a day, but it’s not that bad. Don’t you dare worry about me right now when I can almost see your bones where you lay,” San scolds and rids his hands of the trash by shoving it down in the bin next to him with the other waste from earlier. His vision slowly becomes more clear as he counts each calculated breath and helps his body to adjust and steady after finally eating something.

“Don’t be like that. Listen to your hyung, alright? I’ll always be here with you and I’ll always make it out okay,” Yeosang says, trying to comfort San with words since he can’t physically reach out to him and be more effective. Normally Yeosang would try to appeal to San’s love language and hold him until he had no choice but to believe but he’s too worried if he tried that now, he’d only hurt himself further and make everything worse. San doesn’t nod or say anything and he doesn’t move as his tears battle him with full force in front of his friend who only feels more bad at the sight.

“Hyung, what happened? I won’t ask you to explain yours and Seonghwa’s decisions right now but I _need_ to know what the hell is going on and how you’re hurt,” San pleads, desperacy choking his lungs from the inside while his outside fights to stay calm for Yeosang.

Yeosang silently asks for help when he extends a hand to San who reluctantly accepts it and holds on tightly. He locks his fingers with Yeosang and after the man groans and grinds his teeth through the struggle, he forces his body to sit upright. San lets go but hovers carefully, standing over Yeosang from his side of the bed in case anything happens. Yeosang waves him off, and huffs while he scoots against the wall of pillows that support his back and he pants from the effort.

“Okay, _okay,_ let’s start from the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I appreciate your patience and support! <3


	10. Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *VULGAR LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER*
> 
> "Hang on, I'm okay-" Hongjoong's voice snaps Seonghwa back to him and he uses his leverage on the wolf to push forward, Hongjoong's back pressing hard enough into the wall that it protests and creaks from behind him. Yunho grumbles low in his chest, rumbling like he's a boulder chasing down and warning everything in its path, and Mingi's hand reaches out to rest on his shoulder, willing him to stay. Wooyoung hears the body of his alpha grind against the wall and yanks harder at the fabric covering Seonghwa, snarling loud and unrestrained.
> 
> "Let him /go/, you jackass, you said you wanted to talk!" Wooyoung shouts, claws growing longer and more animal and they rip into the jacket they latch onto. Hongjoong notices and pleads with his eyes, doing his best to portray how much he doesn't want the younger to do anything hasty, like shifting, right now.
> 
> "I /am/ talking!" Seonghwa yells, throwing his shoulder up and backwards and it may tear the coat but it does serve to launch Wooyoung off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this Wednesday so I'm sorry it's late!
> 
> This chapter is about double the size of a typical one AND it's a liiiiittle different so uh, Happy Holidays and I hope you can forgive me? <3

“I shouldn’t have let this happen to you. I didn’t give you life for it to be so easily threatened,” Seonghwa whispers, heartbroken, and he’s tapping his foot restlessly from his seat beside the bed. He’s tuned out the mutterings of the boys on the floor beneath him, which one would think to be hard for a vampire but right now being a vampire is exactly why he’s able to do it. The anger and betrayal is as fresh as the wounds on his fledgling’s body and it makes his ears ring. The line around the edge of his vision shimmers like he’s viewing the world from underwater and his fangs cut into the flesh of his mouth.

On top of this happening, it’s been a while since Seonghwa has had any blood in his system, even though normally it wouldn’t be a problem. Normally he could go a couple of weeks before it got dire enough to notice but right now, right now the monster inside him that has gracefully aged is threatening to claw its way out and show its teeth for the first time in many years.

Seonghwa reaches out to tenderly run the back of his hand down the side of Yeosang’s face, touch barely there but enough to remind Seonghwa that Yeosang  _ is _ still alive and there with him. He carefully avoids the scratches and creases on the man’s cheeks and keeps up the gentle caress until Yeosang’s torso lurches and startles him. His eyes flash up to the other’s face, looking for signs of consciousness, and the wet groan of a cough cracks the lips of Yeosang and disturbs the stillness of the room.

“Yeo?” Seonghwa asks, hand frozen beside the other’s face and he’s unmoving in his seat, waiting for a reaction. He watches eyelids flutter and the flashes of sunlight that greet him are like a glass of water on the flames licking at his insides and it feels like morning after a long night finally ends.

Yeosang mumbles, eyes struggling to open and remain that way, and the man shifts around in his fight into the waking world. The action itself must send a ripple of pain through his body because his eyes then finally snap open and a choked whimper of a cry rings out. Seonghwa immediately places a gentle hand on the man’s shoulders in attempts to comfort him and he waits on standby in case assistance becomes necessary. The effort ends up for naught, though, when Seonghwa sees Yeosang’s face scrunch up and the man sucks in extra air, clearly losing against the wounds decorating his body like an old scratching post. Seonghwa loses sight of the sun when it gets eclipses by eyelids and he immediately feels the darkness wash over him again. But the silence doesn’t get to return quite yet; when Yeosang slips under again, it’s not before he can utter a single word and it’s one that could basically confirm every irrational fear Seonghwa has.

“Hoongjoong?” slurs out from Yeosang who falls still against the mattress, breath slowly evening out and indicating he’s fallen back asleep after exhausting himself so quickly.

“What?” Seonghwa whispers to himself, eyebrows pulling towards each other in confusion. Whatever weight lifted from seeing Yeosang awake piles itself back on and Seonghwa’s lungs feel like cement when he breathes. He didn’t want to assume it could be the grey-haired wolf or his pack just because they had shifters amongst them, especially because of their  _ personal _ encounters, but the fact that there wasn’t any logical explanation for Yeosang mentioning Hongjoong did not help. Seonghwa springs to his feet, the stool he was on sliding backwards from the force, and he stares down at the man in front of him as if it will help him find answers to the questions knocking around inside his head.

Seonghwa decides he’s wasted enough time willing Yeosang to wake again and he grabs his coat from where it hangs on the back of his seat. He pulls it loosely onto his body and turns to leave the room, but not before he leans down and presses a quick but soft kiss to Yeosang’s cold forehead.

“Just hold on for me, hold on for  _ us _ . I’ll come back for you, Yeo, you rest easy until then,” Seonghwa says quietly and a little choked up, his emotions running wild and searing holes in his throat with each step they take. He clenches his fists tightly at his side and he makes a move for the exit, eyes never leaving Yeosang’s face as he goes. 

Everything inside his body is flickering.

It’s like slamming the door open to find a member of his family beaten and bloodied had flipped the switch he’d long hidden under lock and key and hoped to never see again. 

The muscles in his arms are nonstop twitching and begging him for use and his fangs demand attention with the way they almost pulse in his mouth. The last time Seonghwa felt this angry and starved for violence was when he was young, confused and the only thing that he could make sense of in his cloudy head was the solution would always be  _ more blood. _

He stomps his way down the stairs, fisting a spare bag in hopes it can help curb his instincts and he’s downing the liquid inside before his brain can even contemplate the action. He can tell the warmth begins flowing through his body but he still feels cold in comparison, the parasite within him swallowing everything down and begging for more. His stomach hosts a drying canyon, one that absorbs the rain instantly but is never sated by it, and the leaching effect is really just another nail in the coffin but one that is being pried loose rather than hammered in.

San calls out to him, concerned and confused and questioning, and the sound of his voice almost appeals to the more human side of Seonghwa .  _ Almost. _

The following interactions happen all too quickly and everything he sees is coated in a film of red. He’s hearing the voice of the wolf and it’s triggering the beast inside him to want to come out more. The bubbling pot of rage starts to flow over and in its wake, everything becomes less clear and more and more overwhelming.

All Seonghwa wants after coming downstairs is to go find the wolf responsible for hurting his family and being stopped by the very creature that is a culprit is nothing but fuel on the fire he’s blinded by. San does his best in de-escalating the situation, his level-headed attitude after he regains his own composure inspires Seonghwa to breathe and attempt the same, but the sweet man’s words do not serve to remove the handprint he feels branded into his chest.

_ Eventually, he’s going to have to know what he is but I don’t think I have the heart to tell him. _

“And, wolf, don’t take too long or I’m leaving you here.” Seonghwa can hear himself speaking but it feels like he’s standing next to himself as he does. He closes the door behind him and walks down the steps and onto the sidewalk, taking the night air into his lungs and holding it there. He focuses on his surroundings, trying to bring himself down into actuality, but it’s no easy feat. He hears the wind through the streets and stares until his eyes can determine that the street lights are indeed street lights and not the faint glow of lightning bugs they appear to be. He’s not sure how much time has passed when Wooyoung comes outside but he’s fairly certain it’s not been too long. The door clicks and when he looks from it to the wolf, the man is as still as he knows Yeosang is.  _ Good. Be nervous, be scared. It’s only fair. _

“If you can’t keep up, that is on you and purely you. I’m not slowing down so I suppose you should try using your legs for something other than stepping on my plans,” Seonghwa spits out, lip pulling up into a sneer that causes Wooyoung’s face to scrunch up in anger. Seonghwa doesn’t give him time to reply before he’s already on his way down the road and can hear the sound of hurried feet chasing after him. The fact that he can hear the slight struggle in the wolf’s steps makes him smirk but that’s about all the thought he gives to Wooyoung as he pushes his own body to its limit and forces himself quicker than he thinks he’s moved before.

“Before we go in there-” Wooyoung gets ignored and the rest of his words get cut off when Seonghwa stomps his way up the steps to the complex and knocks vigorously on the door. “Uh I have a key, I can just let you in myself-”

Wooyoung is interrupted again when the door cracks open slowly and Seonghwa is faced with a visibly confused Hongjoong whose eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he sees him. He opens the entranceway up more, one arm holding onto the wall and the other pushing the barrier out of the way. The grey-haired wolf stares him down long enough that his brows come down and furrow but it’s not too long before Seonghwa shoves his way into the building with Wooyoung quick on his heels. 

“Hwa, what are you doing, I didn’t expect you to just come here-” The vampire grabs onto Hongjoong’s shirt collar, curling his fingers into fists, and he drags him upward with both hands. Hongjoong’s teeth clack shut, not anticipating the violent movement when he’s moved and shoved roughly against the wall beside the entrance, and he tsks. Wooyoung reacts quickly, hand going to grab tightly to the back of Seonghwa’s coat and pulling but the older man remains unaffected and he doesn’t move or even acknowledge the younger. If Seonghwa wasn’t so focused on the alpha, he would hear the rushed footsteps hurrying towards them from further inside the house, but all he sees now is a shifter and one that needs to have answers.

“Yeosang was mauled, you care to tell me why he would mention your name the first time he wakes up?” Seonghwa snarls, shoving Hongjoong even harder and narrowing his eyes into slits. Hongjoong doesn’t say anything, hands going palm up and surrendering himself with no fight. “He  _ reeks _ of you too, do you have a good explanation for that? Answer me!”

“Hyung?!” Mingi yells as him and Yunho arrive at the scene, the wolf quickly making his way closer to where Wooyoung stands but Seonghwa shifts his head slightly to address him, harsh eyes boring into the man and threatening him wordlessly until he stops in his tracks with his ears flat to his head. 

"Hang on, I'm okay-" Hongjoong's voice snaps Seonghwa back to him and he uses his leverage on the wolf to push forward, Hongjoong's back pressing hard enough into the wall that it protests and creaks from behind him. Yunho grumbles low in his chest, rumbling like he's a boulder chasing down and warning everything in its path, and Mingi's hand reaches out to rest on his shoulder, willing him to stay. Wooyoung hears the body of his alpha grind against the wall and yanks harder at the fabric covering Seonghwa, snarling loud and unrestrained.

"Let him  _ go _ , you jackass, you said you wanted to talk!" Wooyoung shouts, claws growing longer and more animal and they rip into the jacket they latch onto. Hongjoong notices and pleads with his eyes, doing his best to portray how much he doesn't want the younger to do anything hasty, like shifting, right now.

"I  _ am _ talking!" Seonghwa yells, throwing his shoulder up and backwards and it may tear the coat but it does serve to launch Wooyoung off of him. He looks back to Hongjoong, pressing closer to the man and eyes burning like lava erupting into an ocean, explosive and barely contained. "Why would you have been with him if he was just hurt, huh?!" Pain flickers over Hongjoong's face in response to his actions but Seonghwa remains uncaring. Yunho begins to break and his arms shake from the force he fails to hold back. He takes a step forward and when the vampire hears it, he hisses but doesn't remove his eyes from Hongjoong this time. Mingi tries desperately to hold the bear back but it doesn't do very much, Yunho just shrugs the hand off of him and charges towards the others across the room, feet loud and thunderous.

" _ Everyone stop." _ Hongjoong commands, dropping one arm but leaving the other up to gesture with a palm for the others to wait. The pack must hear something in the man's voice that Seonghwa doesn't because the room suddenly comes to an abrupt stop and is almost silent apart from the heavy breathing and the low growls that haven't stopped from Wooyoung since his alpha was touched. Mingi sighs in relief, clearly trusting Hongjoong and the situation the most, and he drags a hand through his fading sunset hair.

"Hongjoong." Seonghwa grows impatient and pulls the man closer but Hongjoong finally retaliates by using the newfound position to knock heads with the vampire. It earns him back a couple inches but the talons in his shirt grip even tighter.

"Hwa, would you stop for  _ five _ seconds and get a hold of your damn self?" Hongjoong demands, black eyes matching the heat Seonghwa is giving like he's raking the vampire over coals. Seonghwa snaps his fangs, insulted that the alpha would dare tell him to do  _ anything  _ when he hasn't even explained himself yet. Mingi raises an eyebrow at the nickname but doesn't say anything, too worried to disturb the moment.

"Would  _ you _ answer my damn questions?!" Hongjoong groans and sounds exasperated when he speaks next.

"Because I took him to you, dammit! That’s your answer!" Hongjoong shouts and Seonghwa's hold on the wolf falters slightly. Mingi smacks a hand to his face, groaning at the ridiculousness of what's happening in front of him. Yunho tilts his head, his fists loosening and he looks to Mingi for answers, who shakes his own head and faces forward, waiting for the two elders to work it out for themselves. 

"You what?" Seonghwa asks, hushed, and his face caves in on itself in confusion. Hongjoong reaches up and flicks Seonghwa's forehead once as hard as he can and the vampire recoils in shock. The pain brings him to himself a little and he slowly lowers his hands until he let's go of Hongjoong and they drop down to his sides. "You-"

"Yes, you dumbass,  _ me.  _ I was the one who brought him to you at the safehouse you said you would be at and you would know that had you checked your phone."

"Wait  _ what?! _ You're telling me all of this could have been avoided? Why wouldn't you say that sooner?! And you, old man, you're paying for your phone with ancient money to  _ not even use it in the times where it's needed?! _ " Wooyoung cries out, throwing his hands up and glaring back and forth from his alpha to Seonghwa, all concern flying out the window as the tension begins to settle in favor of frustration.

"In his defense, I texted you too, Woo, but you were too busy frolicking in the woods to check, I  _ guess _ ," Mingi teases, big arms folding over his chest and a goofy smile overtaking his face now that he's starting to feel more comfortable. Wooyoung gasps, instantly grabbing for his phone and checking to see if his friend is telling the truth. When he spots a couple missed calls and a thread of text messages, his eyes widen and his mouth drops open. He wants to argue but only has himself to blame so he whines and pockets his phone, avoiding eye contact with Mingi who grins at him.

"You saved him?" Seonghwa asks softly, mouth ajar and eyes dimmed into the warm crackle of a fireplace. Hongjoong carefully extracts himself from Seonghwa and gently reaches up to touch the older man's cheek once.

"Of course," he replies, dropping his hand and wincing when the movement reminds him that he was just slammed against a surface when his body hurts in response. He stretches his arms and wiggles to ease the strain from his aching muscles, and after a second passes, he meets Seonghwa's astonished gaze and offers him a hand. "Come on, I can explain over a drink. I think we could all use one and take a minute to process everything."

"Hold on- Mingi, how do  _ you  _ know about all of this?" Yunho faces his partner, quirking a brow and matching Mingi's stance but more defensively.

"Oh yeah, I can get some whiskey for you, hyung, be right back!" Mingi's grin turns sheepish and he runs away as fast as he can to escape Yunho. He darts back in the direction they originally came from to apparently go on a hunt for liquor and Yunho chases after him instinctively. Wooyoung just blinks, taking everything in and glancing at the space where his other friends just were and then back to the two elders.

"I am so lost right now," Wooyoung complains, scratching the back of his own neck as if it would physically absolve the tension that itches at his body and brain.

"Joong, I am so-" Hongjoong reaches down and collects one of the stained hands that assaulted him in the first place. He grabs onto a couple fingers and latches on tightly, a small smile curving his lips as he does.

"Save the apology for when you have to work the bruises from my back, for now let's meet the others in the lounge." Seonghwa nods, at a loss for words, and he let's the alpha hold onto him and lead him forward. Wooyoung watches the exchange with his eyes going even wider and he rubs his knuckles into them to try to see more clearly. He stands there, tired and feeling heavy, and then follows after once he realizes he's being left behind.

By the time Hongjoong gets Seonghwa, and eventually Wooyoung, into their living room, Mingi and Yunho have already arrived and are fighting over who pours the drinks. Mingi has the bottle firmly in his grasp and Yunho is smiling all wicked, attacking him with quick presses of fingertips into his ribcage and causing Mingi to laugh loudly. The innocence in front of him makes Seonghwa’s heart twinge and ache but he does his best to shove the feeling down. Wooyoung groans and goes to snatch the glass out of his friend's hands in the midst of his squirming but the man responds by lifting the liquor high above his head with his longer arms and sticking his tongue out.

"Okay, rude? Haven't I gone through enough today?" Wooyoung dives in the middle of the tall boys and jabs a finger into Mingi's armpit. He squeals and drops his arms in a blur and it causes the bottle to slip free but Yunho catches it cleanly before it can make friends with the floor.

"Children," Hongjoong says, his voice tired and disappointed and warning, and the other three straighten up and face the alpha immediately. A chorus of apologies ring out and Yunho holds the whiskey out for Hongjoong to take, grinning awkwardly. "Thank you." Hongjoong leans over the table to pour into two of the glasses that wait there and after finishing, he returns the whiskey to the bear so he can decide who serves for the others. Hongjoong passes one of the pours to Seonghwa with his free hand and then tugs on the fingers he has trapped to prompt Seonghwa into motion. The vampire mumbles his appreciation and seats himself on the soft cushions of the sofa.

Seonghwa inhales deeply, letting the liquor sting his nose and clear the fog from his head, and then he keeps sipping slow. His tongue burns pleasantly and when he swallows, it lights a clean fire that trails into his chest. He's jostled and taken out of his thoughts when Hongjoong sits beside him, leg pressed to leg, and the touch soothes an ache within him he didn’t know he had.

"I uh-" Yunho's staring down at where the men are connected but he shakes himself out of it and moves so he's talking at Seonghwa directly. "I have a shirt that will fit you that I want you to take. Seeing you all covered in blood is not doing anything good for me, so this is more for me than you, don't get any ideas. I'm gonna grab it and I'll be right back." He fidgets where he stands, clearly uncomfortable. Seonghwa sends him a polite smile, nodding to placate the bear who releases a nervous laugh and runs upstairs to retrieve the clothing, skipping steps as he goes. Wooyoung plops down next to Seonghwa, obviously feeling more like himself each second, and he wiggles until he gets comfy. He hums around a swallow, coughing slightly, and Seonghwa shouldn't find it as endearing as he does.

"I guess we have to wait for him, huh?" Mingi asks, keeping the room from being too quiet, and he sits down on the big chair that sits opposite the loveseat all three men are squished into.

"Seems so," Hongjoong replies, bringing the glass to his mouth and taking a heavy swig from it. Seonghwa watches the man licks his lips clean after and he burns from something other than the liquor. He gets caught, Hongjoong smirking when he sees him staring, and Seonghwa shifts in his seat, moving his gaze before anyone else can notice. Mingi silently observes the exchange but quickly busies himself with downing his pour in one swoop. He sputters around the pain as it goes down and that's when Yunho returns with a simple white tee in hand that he tosses over to Seonghwa. Yunho rubs Mingi's back to console him and then seats himself on the arm of the chair his boyfriend sits in, leaving his palm on his shoulder. Seonghwa mutters a quiet thanks and earns a simple nod in answer.

"Joong-ah, you can talk now," Seonghwa says, standing and shuffling out of the space in front of the seat. He drapes his coat over the back of his cushion, arms going down on their opposite sides to grip the bottom of his stained shirt. He pulls it over his head, eyes closed as the fabric goes, and once he's holding the article after removing it, he opens his eyes to see the entire room staring at him. "What?"

It takes everyone a moment to collect themselves. Hongjoong's eyes drag up and down his naked torso, clearly appreciating his exposed arms, chest, and stomach and Wooyoung's face has gone red. He quickly averts his gaze and catches Mingi's mouth dropping a little in awe and Yunho is gripping hard where he's holding onto Mingi. Seonghwa coughs a little, feeling awkward at the lack of verbal response, and he rushes to pull the new shirt over his body.

"Oh uh- sorry." Mingi is the brave one who speaks first, all while having a staring contest with his empty glass, and Hongjoong just shakes his head and laughs.

"I think you forget that quite literally all of us are gay and you look like  _ that, _ " Hongjoong explains, using his glass to gesture to the room and Wooyoung smacks the alpha's thigh in retaliation. It causes Hongjoong to laugh more and he shoves Wooyoung back to his side of the furniture so Seonghwa has his space again.

Seonghwa grumbles, embarrassed and caught off guard, and he returns to his spot with pink dusting his cheeks. He collects both of his articles of clothing into his lap and then he grabs his glass to have something in reach that he can toy with. He shifts so he’s facing Hongjoong more, readying himself for the intense conversation he wishes he didn’t have to have. Wooyoung whines very softly, sensing the distress from the elder and it causes a pit to form in his stomach. He tries to be subtle, propping his chin on Seonghwa’s shoulder like he’s just trying to get a better angle to see, but really he’s hoping the contact can help him in any way possible. Wooyoung knows him and Seonghwa got off to a really bad start but he also gets why and he knows San. San, who trusts and loves this man with his entire chest, so Wooyoung knows there has to be something to it; he just hopes his empathy doesn’t get the best of him.

Seonghwa stiffens, turning his head slightly as if to get a better look and understanding but he drops it, letting the wolf do what he wants. And if the soft purr vibrating against his skin takes the edge off his nerves, he pretends not to notice.

“Alright, tell me what happened,” Seonghwa commands, fingers gripping hard enough around his drink that his skin whites underneath the stains. Hongjoong sighs heavily and sends the rest of his liquor down his throat before replying, searing himself on the inside and probably wishing it would lighten his head a little, which Seonghwa understands. Seonghwa follows him, wanting to drink down his liquid courage just as much as he wants to be drinking blood right about now.

“Okay, before I start, boys, you leave your questions until the end. I know you’re going to be confused but don’t interrupt me, please. I need Seonghwa to hear everything I have to say,” Hongjoong instructs, meeting eyes with everyone in the group and waiting until he sees their approval before moving on. “Hey,” Hongjoong calls softly, locking his gaze with the vampire’s and offering a small smile as reassurance. “Remember how you told me you were going to skirt around city limits to establish your safehouses? The ones on the boundary lines?” Mingi and Yunho listen carefully and Wooyoung struggles to compose himself the second the curiosity hits him.

“I do,” Seonghwa replies, chasing his words with the last few drops that cling to his glass. "But what I don’t recall is telling you where my fledgling would be when I was. He stayed back when I left,  _ that’s _ what I remember from that conversation, so how did he become involved on your end?” Hongjoong nods along, confirming parts of what was said.

“When you told me you were going further away, I admit I got concerned. After what we deciphered together, I didn’t like the idea of those rogue ones feeling more comfortable and stepping foot where you’ve claimed they don’t belong, so after I-”

At the mention of the other shifters, the ones who dared to mar the body of his Yeosang, a low hiss escapes Seonghwa which startles Hongjoong into pausing and Seonghwa takes the opportunity to speak.

"After what? After you decided to take a stroll and stalk the city in my place?" Seonghwa asks, trying to black out the mental image of split skin and weeping wounds that never seemed to stop. "How did you know to look for him? How do you even know his scent enough to find him?"

Mingi mumbles something under his breath about "sweet vanilla and ginger", unaware that his thoughts had stumbled out and aloud. Yunho sputters, brown cheeks warming, and he gently baps the back of Mingi’s head to get his attention. Mingi’s eyes draw up, widening when he realizes what he did, and he ignores the pointed looks from the rest of the group to shove his face into the side of Yunho’s ribcage since it’s all he had in reach.

“Carry on, sorry,” Yunho says, apologizing in place of Mingi and he looks just as guilty as his boyfriend does. Wooyoung  _ definitely _ appears as if he wants to jump on that but instead he decides to respect his alpha’s request for silence, even though he's obviously struggling.

“ _ Anyway _ , I was able to find and recognize him because when I did intentionally go out searching, I found him after I smelled his blood spilling onto the pavement.” Seonghwa flinches at his words and it prompts Wooyoung into gingerly nuzzling the side of his head against the other man’s. "And I was  _ going _ to say that the reason I was out there at all was because Yeosang stopped here on his way out, once Wooyoung had left already. He came to see Mingi and Yunho and after that, Mingi came to see me-"

Mingi whines loudly, digging his face in even harder and avoiding everyone's mixed expressions. Yunho immediately covers his own face with a hand, turning away and pretending like he's invisible. Wooyoung's body shoots upright and he whirls around so he can yell at them directly.

"Okay, I'm sorry, hyung, but-" Wooyoung points an accusatory finger at the bear and wolf who are hiding in shame. "No way you get to hangout with the cute blonde babe and give me shit for spending time with San, what the _hell,_ since when-" Seonghwa takes turns waiting for their response and scanning Hongjoong and he's just confused as to how he could catch San in lies but not Yeosang. _Has he also_ _been experimenting with scent blocking? Are we all guilty of the same crimes?_

"He's nice and pretty, can you blame us?" Mingi snaps, voice going high with embarrassment. "We mostly give y'all trouble because you guys are gross about it, we don't do it because he's a vampire-"

"Speak for yourself-" Mingi leans back and cuts Yunho off with a loaded stare. Hongjoong let's the chaos erupt around him, expecting this outcome at some point and knowing he's helpless against it, and he takes the chance to refill his and Seonghwa's glasses. Seonghwa groans down at his drink, knowing it's not going to help him through the uproar.

"No way you get out of this one, justifiable vampire bias be damned, you're weak to him too so save it!" Mingi playfully headbutts his lover's arm who huffs and rubs at the offending wound. Wooyoung is physically vibrating in his seat, his head bobbing back and forth while he keeps up with the conversation. He's in visible disbelief, lost at what is happening and a little angry at being so left out of the loop. Seonghwa swallows down his beverage a lot quicker than he should, refusing to get involved before he has to, but when the noise starts to overwhelm him, he's reminded of why he's here around the pack in the first place.

" _ Alright, enough!"  _ Seonghwa shouts, standing abruptly and pinching his eyes closed. The beast in his belly smiles, watching the lapse in control crack at the walls that contain it. "All of you  _ shut up _ and we can figure out just how much we've been going behind each other's backs  _ later _ ." The couple quiets immediately, holding tightly to each other when Yunho forces his way into the small space on the seat to pull Mingi into his lap. Mingi scratches behind his boyfriend's ear, comforting him against the wrath that is an upset vampire, and Yunho melts at the touch. Wooyoung whimpers, scared of the rawness that comes with Seonghwa's voice, and he tucks himself back into his corner. Hongjoong slowly removes the empty cup from the vampire's hand, placing it on the table ahead, and he gently tugs at Seonghwa's wrist until he gives and opens his eyes once more.

"Breathe, I'll finish the story for you, just sit back down," Hongjoong says, keeping his tone light. Seonghwa cracks his neck once, physically attempting to remove the frustration from his body. Once everyone is still and quiet and waiting, mostly because they're watching to see if Seonghwa will do anything or if he's reigned back in, Hongjoong starts again.

"What I was saying was that Yeosang came here to make conversation and he told Mingi and Yunho what you told me about being away, and once they parted ways, Mingi came to me immediately." Mingi shivers from atop of Yunho and the bear pats his leg in support.

"It didn't feel right. You always told me to trust my gut since my instincts are the best in the pack and when he walked away, it just  _ felt _ like it was wrong to let him. I told Hongjoong everything because I had to, but I didn't tell you, Yunho, that anything was off so for that I'm sorry, honey bear." Yunho's face is blank but he presses a kiss to the side of the other man's head in understanding. Wooyoung's ears fold back, a frown curving his lips, and he sighs at himself for not knowing enough about anything and not being a help in the slightest. “I should’ve done more, like maybe if I went with Hongjoong hyung, we could’ve gotten there faster-”

“Hey, don’t do that! No one could have known this was going to happen!” Wooyoung scolds, directing his frown over at Mingi. The red wolf stares down at his lap, not even responding to Yunho when he runs a hand up and down his arm. Wooyoung pouts and leans back in his seat, watching Mingi for any reaction that gives away his thoughts.

“Don’t waste your energy beating yourself up, young one, this is no one’s fault but the one who hurt Yeosang.” Seonghwa shocks the rest of the room when he unexpectedly reassures the wolf. Mingi lifts his head and makes eye contact with Seonghwa who surprises him again by looking on with an encouraging smile. Seonghwa can tell he appreciates it when he sends him one back and then he straightens his body out and it allows for Yunho to hold onto him more comfortably.

“Mingi sent me after him and it wasn’t hard to track him down since the children have unintentionally helped me become acquainted with his scent. I don’t really think you want me to describe in detail what I saw but I’ll just say I’m glad I showed up when I did because I don’t know what I would’ve found had I not.” Seonghwa is glad he no longer has the glass in his grasp because it would have been smashed into pieces. He clenches his fists so hard that his nails tear into his palms and though they’re not vampires, the men immediately zero in on the smell of his old blood leaking and leaving his veins. Hongjoong goes to lay a gentle hand over his but Seonghwa jerks his upright and smacks it away.

“ _ Okay _ , instead of what you saw, can you tell me about  _ who _ you saw?” Seonghwa asks through pressed lips, the world around him starting to get a little hazy.

“Well, it doesn’t help that I only saw wolves in their natural form but there were three. I saw a black wolf that smelled like nothing but fucking ash and decaying flesh and the other two flunkies that immediately flinched when they saw me approach and growl? They weren't much to remember. You got any history with black wolves?” The question falls flat for Seonghwa, his thoughts slipping and starting his descent into madness when they go haywire.

The room in front of him starts to fade out and all he’s faced with is snapping teeth that spew drool and red rain that showers down as those teeth clamp tightly onto a vampire, one that he had created and claimed as his own. He was younger then and inexperienced as a sire, let alone not having been used to existing with others or having to care for them. He stepped on toes and on paws and he made enemies but he didn’t think anything of it until one day, he couldn’t find his youngest until it was too late and he was greeting Seonghwa from the insides of someone’s jaws. 

_ The jaws of cerberus and their unrelenting bite.  _

_ The dark wolf who blacked everything out until all you saw was him. _

_ Seungjin, the one he tried to burn into the ground only for him to apparently rise from it. _

“ _ No! _ ” Seonghwa moves to his feet so fast that no one has time to process the movement and they can barely do more than just wait, and with hesitance, to find out what’s happening. Seonghwa isn’t seeing anything in the room ahead of him and is in combat with his past when someone clamps two hands around his wrists. Seonghwa snarls, his fangs flashing bright and angry to the perpetrator but it doesn’t stop the stranger. He fights against the hold on him, thrashing against the binding of warm fingers against thin bone, but he’s weak in his hungry and emotional state and his attacker yanks at his body until he's freezing up in fear.

“Seonghwa.” 

It’s not his name that brings him back to himself but the voice that speaks it.

_ Why is he here, no- no, just run! _

“ _ Seonghwa!”  _ The cuffs around his wrists tighten, and in combination with the urgency found in his name, it sends him hurtling back into the present. He snaps his eyes shut, willing the images fighting in his brain that howl and call at him away, and he forces them back open when the most featherlight of touches grazes the side of his cold cheek. Seonghwa blinks rapidly, and with each flutter of his eyelids, he’s met with reality more and more. He chases away wounds and blood and  _ flames  _ and slowly Hongjoong comes into view in front of him. The vampire is brought back by the gentle caress of the other and it causes his body to sag in relief. Seonghwa stays very still, trying to figure out what just happened and what was and wasn’t real in this moment, and the pack holds their breath and doesn’t dare to move the slightest muscle.

“Seonghwa, are you here with me?” Hongjoong tries again and when Seonghwa can actually start to focus, the first thing he sees is the soft and concern riddled gaze of the alpha who looks at him with the utmost care.

“I know who did it, Hongjoong, I  _ know!  _ I’ll fucking end his breathing this time, once and for all, the fucking  _ bastard-”  _ Seonghwa rips his limbs away from the wolf and grabs his ruined coat, shoving his weak arms into the sleeves. He doesn’t bother looking back when he propels forward towards the door but Hongjoong doesn’t let him get far, shifted claws digging into his shoulder and yanking him backwards. Seonghwa spins around rapidly, dislodging the talons and hissing with as much threat as he can muster. He’s faced with Hongjoong who hunches over like an animal and glares with a ferocity he can’t handle right now.

“You’re not going anywhere so knock it off. Calm down and fucking  _ talk _ to me.” Hongjoong's tail flicks violently, and his form blurs around its edges in a way that triggers Seonghwa more when he can't help but relate it to the wolf from his nightmares.

“But-” Hongjoong snaps his teeth, phasing them between a more acceptable length and those of a rabid animal. He can tell Hongjoong is at war with himself, probably fighting the urge to shift for more power or keeping the stability from his more human form, but that doesn’t stop him from having to delay his own instincts that tell him that the only thing he should be doing right now is pulling limb from body until all that is left of his enemy is a puddle of incomprehensible  _ mess.  _ Hongjoong stands his ground, body stiff and ready, and Seonghwa twitches when the creature inside him begins purring at the mere idea of bloodshed.

“ _But_ nothing, you’re not going anywhere until we know what is going on and can find the best course of action. Go out that door and I’ll hunt you down myself,” Hongjoong says, voice unwavering and full of promise.

“Alpha…” a soft voice calls from behind Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s eyes snap up to search for the speaker. They land on Wooyoung, who’s moved and is precariously piled on top of Yunho and Mingi who grab onto him like he’s a lifeline they’re scared to lose. Seonghwa sees the scared expressions on the younglings of the pack and guilt trickles into his bloodstream like a much needed IV.  _ Did  _ I  _ do that? _

“It’s okay, Wooyoungie, just stay over there for alpha.” The younger whines and sniffles, anxious tears building and making his nose start to run. It appeals to the human in Seonghwa and his chest hurts to see Wooyoung’s puppy dog gaze turn its innocence on him. It reminds him of his San and it catches him off guard, causing his fingers to unfurl as his body starts to fall slack. Yeosang springs into his thoughts too, smiling alongside the San of his memory, and he imagines the boy telling him to calm down, coaxing him into stopping and taking a deep breath _. _ Hongjoong notices his hesitancy and gives him the courtesy of a moment to himself, doing his best to get a handle on his own situation inside. Mingi tugs Wooyoung even closer and presses him into his broad chest, steely dragon eyes watching the encounter and counting down the seconds until he thinks he might have to step in if the vampire doesn’t calm down.

“This day just keeps getting worse and worse,” Seonghwa mutters to himself, working the oxygen in and out of his lungs and nudging at the weight on his chest until it budges just enough that he can function again. He rubs two fingers into each temple, desperately trying to relieve any of the pressure there.

“Hyung, can I trust you to walk with me?” Hongjoong asks and Seonghwa can tell he’s in better control of himself now that he’s not watching the homicidal urges splayed over Seonghwa’s face. The pair of them assess each other and both come up pleased when they see the other appear more composed but the pack still looks of distrust and doesn't believe that anything is properly diffused yet. “I still have some blood stored from the last time and I think it might help, why don’t we grab that?” Seonghwa doesn’t reply but at the mention of blood, his mouth waters and his body moves on its own accord and goes toward Hongjoong, who sighs in relief and grabs onto the sleeve of his coat. The wolf addresses his pack and the pile of men give him all of their undivided attention the second he does. “I’ll come back down shortly, okay? It’ll be alright so just be good while I see to fangs here.” Yunho is the most reluctant when he nods but they all send him off with Seonghwa.

Hongjoong leads him upstairs and Seonghwa’s mind goes blank aside from the blind rage and hunger. He’s kept the memories at bay for so long but slowly they must have inched their way back to the forefront every time he was faced with the shifters and the happenings around the city. He didn’t think Yeosang would be the one at risk, considering San was frolicking with the runt of the pack and Seonghwa had been spending enough time with Hongjoong that it didn’t seem an issue, but he supposes the world is cruel enough to not consider such logic.

Hongjoong takes him into his bedroom and uses Seonghwa’s sleeve to turn him around so he can be gently pushed into a sitting position at the end of Hongjoong’s bed. Seonghwa stares down at his hands resting on his thighs and he intends to wait as patiently as he can but a finger lifts his chin instead.

“When I tell them everything will be alright, I’m telling you as well so believe in me, you stubborn old man. I brought your fledgling home and I’ll keep him there, I promise you.” Hongjoong’s eyes are soft and filled with admiration and it makes Seonghwa’s heart flutter with something that isn’t stress for the first time today. Seonghwa attempts to smile but he lacks the energy to put into it so it falls from his face quickly. Hongjoong takes a step back, making sure Seonghwa is okay and settled, and then he dips into the mini fridge he has tucked into the corner of his room for snacking. He returns to Seonghwa with his spare bag of blood he left the last time they met up and plops it down into the vampire’s lap.

“Sorry it’s not warm but I figured you’d like some space from the others so it’ll have to do for now. Start on that and just give me a second, I’ll be right back.” Seonghwa is already in the process of tearing plastic and greedily taking from the bag so he doesn’t notice when Hongjoong leaves but he does see him come back and oddly prepped with a wet cloth. Seonghwa keeps drinking until there’s nothing left and when he finishes and lowers the bag, he catches Hongjoong watching him fondly.

“Thank you for that, I forgot I left it here.” Hongjoong waves it off and takes the empty bag to throw it away. He then walks back up Seonghwa and, while gauging his reaction, brings the cloth up to his face. Seonghwa freezes, confused, but sags in his seat when all Hongjoong does is very gently rub at the red stains around his face and mouth. He cleans his skin meticulously and once he’s done, he passes the material to Seonghwa so he can wipe at his hands until what almost looks dyed has been scrubbed away. Hongjoong takes the cloth back as soon as he spots how aggressive Seonghwa is rubbing, replacing red with more red when his skin protests, and then he’s pulling the man back to his feet so they can return downstairs and finish the explanations before anything else could possibly interrupt.

“Do you want to tell me who Seungjin is?” Hongjoong asks when they arrive back at the living room. He taps at Yunho’s arm and then gestures to the loveseat and the bear gets the idea, wiggling until it dislodges the wolves draped on top of him. They both stand and glare at him but he simply responds by shoving at their arms until they get backed into the other sitting arrangement. They make home there instead of the chair and Hongjoong prods Seonghwa to get him to take the seat alone so he continues having some distance from the others.

“No, I  _ don’t _ want to tell you who the hell Seungjin is,” Seonghwa snaps and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and groaning as he goes. “What I  _ want _ to do is go home to my fledglings and take care of them before I take care of  _ him. _ ” Hongjoong’s eye twitches once out of annoyance, his understanding slowly starting to fizzle out along with his patience.

“Hyung…” Hongjoong says carefully, irritation slipping into his tone and exposing that his sour mood getting worse. Seonghwa glares at him, pout intensifying, and he snaps his head to the side to avoid whatever nonsense he doesn’t want to deal with.

“Don’t start, I  _ know _ .” He tsks, sinking in even further and he forces himself to focus more on the inconvenience of being there rather than the debilitating feeling of helplessness and upset. He shuts the world out, travelling back in time to face the monster he thought he would never have to again. He watches flames lick up the back of black fur until they clamp down with unyielding force and the screams of agony that barely, just barely, sated Seonghwa in his lust for revenge. When he walked away that day, abandoning a charred mess that was even blacker than the vessel started as, he thought he was leaving a corpse, but out of all the times he’s been wrong, this was the worst.

“His name was-  _ is _ \- Seunjin. He was the alpha of a pack of arrogant children that were strays for a reason. Entitled, impulsive,  _ reckless. _ He took my youngest from me when I was barely a sire to him and only to Yeosang for a handful of years. I knew wolves lived longer than humans but I didn’t expect a pile of ash to come back to life and haunt me. You saw a ghost, one I thought I expelled  _ years _ ago but it seems I was wrong.”

“So he’s out for revenge. Yeosang wasn’t supposed to come home, was he?” Seonghwa sucks air in through his teeth, a sharp pang of pain ripping through his already weak heart. He misses the similar reaction Yunho and Mingi have, both their faces clearly showing how much the thought plagues them.

“No, he wasn’t. I’m glad he had you looking out for him since I was senseless and didn’t go over every possibility before leaving home. I’m a shit sire.” Seonghwa’s face crumples in despair but Wooyoung doesn’t let him dwell too hard on it because he shoots to feet and calls attention to himself. Hongjoong leans against the arm of the seat Seonghwa inhabits and he raises an eyebrow at his youngest. Seonghwa tightens the arms around his torso and waits, everpresent scowl coming back to his face.

“Hyung, no, you’re a great sire! You’re a little brash but that doesn’t mean you’re bad! You said it yourself that this isn’t anybody’s fault except the one who hurt Yeosang so don’t go taking any responsibility. San has told me so much about you so I  _ know  _ you’re a good person,” Wooyoung says so loud that it’s almost a shout. His fists are clenched in front of his chest and he seems so passionate about what he’s saying that Seonghwa smiles a little, disregarding his self-pity. “We know why you were so aggressive today but it also shows how much you care. You have my support; I’m not going to leave anyone alone to deal with this, especially not my San and Yeosang hyung.” Hongjoong shakes his head, smile matching Seonghwa’s, and the other two boys spring to the floor as well.

“You can count on me!” Mingi proclaims, lining up with Wooyoung who grins to see his brother standing beside him. Yunho sighs, rubbing vigorously at his face, but ultimately he nods to show his support.

“He may be a vampire but he’s a friend; I’m not letting anyone get away with hurting him, even if he’s the same kind that took mine away,” Yunho assures, his face grave and his ears perked. Seonghwa tilts his head; he knows he’s not very familiar with the pack outside of their alpha but he had no idea Yunho suffered losses at the hands of vampires.  _ That explains everyone’s general wariness of me and the rest of my family. We grow more and more alike with every sentence. _

“If that’s the case, we should probably get back to my place so we can discuss with the others. Yeosang should hopefully be awake and San is definitely going to need a lot of briefing.” Seonghwa struggles to sit back up, the ache in his bones reminding him just how much has occurred this day on top of the fact that it’s getting light out and he knows the vampire in him wants to rest. He leans forward, bracing himself on his knees, and takes a couple of deep breaths. 

He thinks of San and Yeosang and the way they’d been so light lately and it motivates him further, especially seeing as he knows why now. He flinches and sends apologetic looks to the wolves and bear that wait for his next move but sees nothing but reassurance when they look back.

“Shots for the road?” Wooyoung ventures and it dispels the loaded silence falling upon the room but Seonghwa thinks he’s just asking because he needs it more than the rest of them. He doesn’t give anyone the opportunity to debate it, taking initiative and handing the group back their glasses from earlier. Mingi helps by pouring a bit for everybody and then holds his liquor up in a mock cheer to instigate the drinking. Seonghwa can tell that he definitely poured more than a shot each but he doesn’t mention it when he speaks up next, choosing to gaze into his drink instead.

“I’m really sorry I came in here like I did and scared all of you, especially since you’ve only shown how good you are as people. I shouldn’t have been so impulsive and jumped at the idea of it being any of you, especially Hongjoong,” Seonghwa grumbles but the room can hear him clearly. Mingi looks to Yunho and Wooyoung, hoping one of them can answer, but Wooyoung busies himself by drinking and Yunho shrugs; none of them apparently knowing what to say without the possibility of causing a reaction. The tall boys follow Wooyoung’s lead and start gulping down the whiskey but Hongjoong’s voice interrupts them.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you considered me at all; you would think you would know better by now since we’ve been fucking for months,” Hongjoong says matter-of-factly, arms crossing over his chest and smirking, all smug. It’s comical how fast the three men immediately spit out their drink and go bug-eyed and Seonghwa shields his face with an open hand, his pale cheeks going pink. Hongjoong bursts into laughter after seeing their expressions and watching the liquor dribble down their chins. Seonghwa leaves his seat and grabs onto Hongjoong’s collar once again and rips the man impossibly close. Hongjoong only laughs more, and for the second time that day, Seonghwa seriously considers murdering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so so much for reading and any comments are appreciated.  
> Thank you for your patience <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine, screw it!” Jongho spits out, audibly frustrated, and San hears the metal of the doorknob twisting and the door getting shoved open aggressively. “Of course vampires don’t lock their doors like humans; it’s not like there’s anything worth protecting in here, right?” He’s muttering to himself as he enters but the two hear his upset loud and clear.
> 
> “We’re up here,” Yeosang calls and his shoulders lift like they’re bracing for the worst of an impact. Jongho stomps his way up the stairs and within a minute there’s an angry animal of a human staring down the two vampires inhabiting the room. San’s hands raise defensively and he crosses to the other side of the bed so he can be closer to the door and be positioned between the man and his friend. Jongho's fists shake at his sides and a wave of empathy travels through San because he knows what the other must feel like in this moment. /This is probably what I looked like when I saw him myself./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi, i'm alive and back with a filler chapter...  
> please don't end me :D

“Wait, so you’re telling me that asshole didn’t fucking die?! You said he was burned alive!” San jumps to his feet in disbelief and he accidentally jerks Yeosang’s arm in the process since he was holding onto his hand tightly for comfort; be it his own or his hyung’s. Yeosang winces, gently extracting himself from the other, and San flashes an apologetic smile.

“Ouch- yes, San, that is what I’m telling you, now sit back down because I’m not done yet,” Yeosang orders as he raises his newly scarred eyebrow that kind of looks like an aggressive eyebrow slit. San drops back into his seat abruptly, grumbling under his breath. Yeosang reaches over very slowly, trying not to pull at any of his wounds, and he pats San’s hand sympathetically, causing guilt to travel through San and make him hate the fact that his friend feels the need to focus on him when he’s the one who’s injured.

“Sorry, I just- I don’t understand how this is possible. Seonghwa hyung said he fought tooth and nail to end his existence and now Seungjin is back? And trying to kill  _ you  _ of all people?” San’s body twitches out of frustration but he does his best to stay centered on the conversation so he doesn’t lose himself. Yeosang drops his palm onto the fingers San has splayed on the side of the bed near him and San turns to meet palms with him. They lock onto each other like they had been before San’s outburst and it helps his insides settle. Yeosang closes his eyes, exaggerating his breathing, and San gives him the courtesy of a moment to recollect himself. The air stutters its way out of his cracked lips but the older quickly reigns the pain plaguing him back in and then San is making friends with the sun of his sky once more when his friend’s eyelids crack to address him.

“Yeah, none of this makes sense at all. We literally  _ saw _ his body turning to ash in front of us so it’s hard to believe he survived that.” Yeosang pauses and shudders and San thinks it’s more to do with the emotional wounds in his memories than his physical ones. “We shouldn’t have walked away when we did, I guess, but I’m pretty damn sure most creatures would have died in the hellfire Seonghwa created.” San tilts his head at the mention of “hellfire” and although Yeosang notices, he chooses not to acknowledge it, at least not yet.

“So he’s back for revenge. I’m so confused; I know shifters can live longer than typical wolves and humans but there’s no way in hell it’s supposed to be this long, and  _ after that?  _ This is bullshit.” Yeosang heaves out a sigh, ignoring the way it puffs out his chest and rips at his scratches.

“At this point, I’m willing to bet the blood he took from me that he’s a walking fucking curse in some way or another. I wonder if Seonghwa probably knows more about him than he's let off in the past...” Yeosang frowns as he trails off but then his eyes spark like a lightbulb. “Speaking of Seonghwa, have we heard from him? I don’t like the idea of him being alone with the wolves right now.” San fishes his phone out of his pocket and finds it devoid of notifications.

“Okay so I was trying not to think about it because it’s probably not going well but no one has said anything yet so that’s definitely not helping.” San shivers at the thought of a pack with his sire, even if the pack is supposed to be made of friends, and Yeosang offers a sympathetic look but it does nothing for him in this situation. San opens the contact for Seonghwa, quickly hitting the button to dial but it goes straight to his voicemail box when he calls. San groans down at the screen and watches it go black from inactivity before he gives up and roughly shoves it back where it came from.

“I’m sure if something happened, somebody would say  _ something.  _ It’s not like anybody there was involved so it can’t be going that badly, right?” Yeosang asks, eyes reflecting how hopeful he feels. San shrugs, wanting to agree with his optimism but struggling against the concern that’s been churning and building and overwhelming him since his family returned home in the first place. He leans back in his chair, causing it to slide back enough so that he can kick his feet out in front of him, and he crosses his arms and appears much like a petulant child in denial. Yeosang watches him fondly, fully intending to wait out his internal battle, but that’s when the quiet gets interrupted by a thunderous knocking on the front door downstairs. San immediately sits up, hands perching on the mattress and he hunches over it to listen intently.

“If that was hyung or the pack, they would just come in, yeah?” San whispers, eyes hardening and staring at the direction of the door while he’s pulling air through his nose to try to get a scent. Yeosang is tense and still and San can tell his face would be bunched up in confusion if not for the marks in his skin. Yeosang nods once and San stands slowly with his eyes still glued to the exit of the room they reside in.

“Yeah,” Yeosang agrees in a low hum with his own eyes flickering from his friend to the doorway. San opens his mouth to ask if they should just ignore it and try calling Seonghwa again but before the words come out, more knocks come raining down and demanding their attention. The boys freeze and San looks ready to fight and protect if it comes to it but Yeosang himself looks nervous like he would prefer literally any other option.

“I know someone is home! All the lights are on and there’s a car in the driveway! Hello?!” booms the least expected voice and it causes Yeosang to relax where he’s lying down almost instantly. San’s head whips around fast enough to give him whiplash and his jaw drops out of shock.

“Oh fuck, I-”

“Jongho?!” San yells over Yeosang’s exclamation and he turns to question the elder with wide eyes. Yeosang ever-so-carefully scooches until he can use the pillows to support his back and then sit up. He sucks in air through clenched teeth, his eyebrows pulling together in concentration, and San’s fingers hover close to him just in case.

“Yeah ‘Jongho’! What the  _ hell _ is going on?! Where is Yeosang?” Jongho shouts and San can hear every individual punch to the wood as he continues banging even though he’s being answered. San looks to his friend for answers and is startled to see moisture building in Yeosang’s eyelashes. San gets visibly stressed at the sight and he reaches out to wipe away any tear that might threaten to fall but Yeosang stops him with an open palm in the air.

“It’s alright, I’m okay; I just feel bad,” Yeosang says, squinting at his hands when he drops them both into his lap, and then his shoulders droop. San tilts his head, unsure of what he has to feel bad for.

“Why would you feel bad, hyung, you’ve done nothing wrong-”

“I was on the phone with him when everything happened and I forgot to make sure he was alright after I woke up,” Yeosang explains, voice lathered with guilt, and the tears that tried overtaking him are wiped away by his own cold fingers. San remembers from Jongho that the pair had been seeing each other more but he wasn’t aware it was serious enough to warrant phone calls while the vampire was on duty.  _ I can see where Jongho is coming from, though, that must have been so confusing and scary to hear- _

“Fine, screw it!” Jongho spits out, audibly frustrated, and San hears the metal of the doorknob twisting and the door getting shoved open aggressively. “Of course vampires don’t lock their doors like humans; it’s not like there’s anything worth protecting in here, right?” He’s muttering to himself as he enters but the two hear his upset loud and clear.

“We’re up here,” Yeosang calls and his shoulders lift like they’re bracing for the worst of an impact. Jongho stomps his way up the stairs and within a minute there’s an angry animal of a human staring down the two vampires inhabiting the room. San’s hands raise defensively and he crosses to the other side of the bed so he can be closer to the door and be positioned between the man and his friend. Jongho's fists are shaking at his sides and a wave of empathy travels through San because he knows what the other must feel like in this moment.  _ This is probably what I looked like when I saw him myself. _

“Oh god- Yeosang- what the fuck?” Jongho’s voice sounds so sad and desperate and it catches San off guard a little. Yeosang simply smiles at him, face full of sorrow, and it makes San’s chest ache. Jongho takes a small step towards Yeosang, frowning, and he reaches for the vampire in a weak attempt to be received.

“Yeah, I know. I’m like something straight out of a nightmare.” Yeosang’s attempt to lighten the atmosphere fails, both of the other men not reacting well outwardly. “I’m more okay than I look so please don’t look at me like that.” San’s heart gets increasingly more heavy by the second and he wants nothing more than to crawl into bed beside his friend like a sick child with a parent, even if he knows it wouldn’t really help him feel better.

“Tell me what happened,” Jongho begs and San has to bodily block his path so he can’t run over to Yeosang like his stepping starts to indicate. San’s protective instincts kick into overdrive, way too concerned that if he lets the man through that he will end up hurting his friend whether or not it’s intentional. The tense muscles of his back strain up until the gentle press of fingertips grace his spine and his focus shifts. He forces himself not to act on reflex and growl at the intrusion, opting to instead drop his shoulders because he  _ knows _ it’s just Yeosang. The man in question baps his knuckles once against San’s lower back and San glances back at him.

“Down, boy, he can see me. I owe him that, at least. I’ll be alright,” Yeosang says and he’s doing his best to reassure San even with the inkling of doubt leaking through. San is reluctant when he steps aside, shifting enough to remain near to Yeosang and the bed but with enough space for Jongho to come through. Jongho scans San, eyebrow twitching once with irritation, and he moves cautiously until he makes it to Yeosang.

“Yeosang.” The name falls softly from Jongho’s lips that turn upward and show his relief at finally being closer to Yeosang. The vampire returns his smile, extending a hand and getting grasped onto immediately. He winces slightly when whatever bruise or scratch is touched but muscles through it.

“Hey, handsome, I’m sorry for scaring you. You know it’s not really what I had in mind for this evening,” Yeosang says and intertwines his fingers with Jongho. San props himself against the wall, crossing his arms and evaluating the situation in front of him. Jongho gathers Yeosang into his strong arms and hugs him to his chest. San’s lip pulls into a sneer and his teeth flash, his body acting instinctively and trying to warn Jongho not to hurt his Yeosang. Yeosang simply doesn’t acknowledge him and responds earnestly to the hug, melting into Jongho’s touch. His eyelids flutter shut and he sighs with content and then Jongho’s nudging his nose into Yeosang’s hair. San watches Jongho’s chest rise and fall when he breathes in deeply and the stiffness of his shoulders lessening when they drop back down.

“I guess I can forgive you if you promise you’ll still take me out for dinner once you’re feeling better,” Jongho teases and Yeosang chuckles from underneath his chin. San’s phone vibrates in his pocket and immediately garners the attention of both vampires. Yeosang shimmies in Jongho’s arms until he gets the hint and releases him but he still keeps a hand placed on Yeosang’s shoulder, refusing to give up contact with him.

“Who is it? What does it say?” Yeosang bombards him faster than he can get his phone unlocked so San ignores him in favor of swiping his finger across the screen and pulling up his texts. It’s a singular sentence from Wooyoung telling him they’re “on the way back” and right when he reads it, a follow-up message making sure he knows they’re “all in one piece” comes through as well. A smile sneaks onto San’s face and he replies to let Wooyoung know he’s glad to hear from him and that everything is stable there too. He sees the read receipt pop up and no chat bubble to indicate typing after so he puts his phone away to address the room.

“It was Woo: he told me they’re coming back and that they’re all okay.” Yeosang lights up at San’s words and he grins back at him. Jongho’s head bounces to both men like he’s playing table tennis and San realizes just how out of the loop the human is. “Ah sorry, Jongho, sometimes I forget we can be a little detached from the human world. There’s a lot you need to catch up on.”

“Apparently,” Jongho mutters with his eyes cast downward and avoiding the stares from the other men. Yeosang looks at him apologetically but it’s missed so he instead tries tugging on the arm closest to him and making Jongho lean into his side.

“We have plenty of time to talk tonight, babe, don’t look so hurt. San didn’t even know the full extent of what’s been going on either until today,” Yeosang says, turning his sheepish gaze onto the one mentioned. San overlooks the petname in favor of sticking out his bottom lip at his friend and sulking at the reminder than he too hasn’t been kept informed. Yeosang hugs the arm he stole from Jongho to his chest and tucks his head against it in search of comfort to take the remorse away. Jongho stops looking so much like a kicked puppy and uses his free hand to gently stroke Yeosang’s hair, offering as much as he can from this position. Jealousy creeps up on San in his vulnerable and exhausted state and he watches the two of them, wishing he was the one clinging to Yeosang.

“Whatever. We’ll get it all figured out when our sire and Wooyoung get back,” San huffs. Yeosang doesn’t miss the bitter edge to his voice and he perks his head up, choosing to relinquish his hold on Jongho in favor of making grabby hands at San. Jongho uses his freedom to move out of the way and he sits on the end of the bed so San can go to Yeosang as requested. San wastes no time getting to Yeosang and once he’s within reach, he’s getting dragged into a hug. Yeosang pushes his face into San’s stomach, arms slowly winding around his waist, and San feels lighter the second he’s embraced. He places his hands on the back of Yeosang’s shoulders lightly and presses to keep him as close as he can without it being too much.

“Don’t be like that, it makes me feel bad,” Yeosang mumbles into San’s shirt and San  _ almost _ argues back that he has the right to but he realizes just how much he’s been going around people’s backs and that his friend is hurt right now and so he holds his tongue.

“Okay,” San answers and he shifts his body slightly so he can sink down and rest his chin on top of Yeosang’s head. He taps his fingers into Yeosang’s upper back until it clicks and he follows the direction prompted from San. Yeosang sinks further into San and San responds by turning his head to rest on the blonde locks that were already sticking to his face. Jongho watches silently for a second and then looks away to allow them their moment.

San isn’t sure how much time has passed when the front door opens. Him, Yeosang and Jongho have been tucked into the bed together with Yeosang and San propped back against the headboard and Jongho resting at Yeosang’s feet but keeping a hand curled around the blonde’s calf like an anchor. Yeosang had been detailing as much from the attack that he remembers and consoling Jongho when his expression sours but when the human starts to question why Yeosang would be attacked in the first place, that’s when someone breaches the entrance to the home.

San gets up faster than any scent can register to him and he stalks to the door, fangs bared and ready, but he hears a soft honey voice call out to him before he can do anything else.

“San-ah? We’re here!” Wooyoung shouts from below and the snarl of his lips quickly transforms from a dropping jaw to a small smile. He almost exits the room but he swivels his head back before crossing the doorway and stares directly at Yeosang who acknowledges and encourages him with a polite nod. San feels bad about abandoning his friend in favor of the wolf that makes him nervous but lights him up but is waved off when Yeosang reads his expression so quickly and sends him away with the flick of a wrist. San’s head flicks back and forth for a moment with confliction, ultimately decides to trust his gut and his friend, and then he’s rushing out of the room and down the stairs. When he meets a room full of wolves, a bear and his sire, he stops dead in his tracks.

“When you said ‘we’, this isn’t exactly when I was expecting,” San says in explanation when the pointed stares directed at him cause the bubbling defense under his skin to threaten to boil over.

“Oh! Sorry-” 

“Well there’s much to discuss and everybody being together makes it easier,” Seonghwa explains and talks over Wooyoung, even though it’s seemingly without malicious intent. The young wolf pouts from his place beside the elder vampire and then shoves forward to approach San. He ignores the heat of judgement San can see from his pack mates standing behind Seonghwa and walks to San to take hold of both of his hands. San’s chest warms and he swears he can feel his heart jump up to greet the wolf as well.

“Anyway-” Wooyoung grips roughly onto the cold fingers he has captured and locks eyes with San. “Let’s just get everyone together so we can talk-” the wolf pauses abruptly and winces at himself and San is confused until Wooyoung barrels forward and clears it up quickly. “Is Yeosang okay? I- I know he didn’t look too hot earlier but he’s kind of needed and I just want him to be okay enough to talk but also okay enough in general and-”

“Woo, he’s alright, please stop.” San squeezes Wooyoung’s fingers in reassurance and hopes it helps to soothe the wolf because he hates seeing the distress littering the man’s pretty features. “But you’re right: we need to talk. We already have Jongho up there waiting too and he’s almost as lost as I was earlier. Let’s just get to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this took so long to come out.   
> I hope no one thought this fic wouldn't continue. Please know that no matter what, this fic will be finished.
> 
> I might have uh accidentally went on an anime binge with Haikyuu and AoT and also uh accidentally hyper-fixated on gaming. It kind of destroyed my attention span and then I got really unmotivated so I struggled to write anything. I hope you're still here with me, even if I'm only back with something as small as this.
> 
> -Ravyn aka KimSuccGin, if you need to yell at me.


End file.
